CORRIGIENDO ESTA HISTORIA *AMOR AZUL*
by JILLVALENTINESS
Summary: ESTA historia no me pretence me base en una muy popular ( quite y le agrege un poco de mi imajinacio) Se que hay algunas HISTORIAS. basadas en esta Bella historia y todas me encantan. espero que les guste esta TAMBIEN- use characters de candy candy anime .. terrific
1. chapter 1

AMOR'AZUL

CAPITULO

UNO

OXFORD

Me miro en el espejo y frunzo el ceño ,

frustrada. por que mis risos no se estan

empaz, no hay manera de que se queden

quietos , y por que tenia que decirle a , Anny

Brither , que si , que para su mala suerte le dio

la gripa y fuerte! , y con su linda carita me

puso en este lio , cuando tengo que ponerme la

pilas estudiando para mis finales , que seran

en una semana , pero quien te manda candice

white ! No debo ir a la cama con el cabello

mojado , candy , recuerdalo , me digo a mi

misma

varias veses , no devo de ir ala cama con el

cabello mojado , aprendetelo. candy's !.

Me desespero y pongo los ojos en blanco , veo mi

rostro en el espejo , tengo pecas , unas cuantas.

y una piel exajerada mente blanca , una narisita

pequeñita y unos grades ojos verdes , como dos

esesmeraldas.

me rindo ! me hare una coleta y asi estare

presentable , me guiño un ojo yo misma.

-Olvidava yo soy CANDICE WHITE ! estudio en la

universidad de Oxford. en Chicago. soy hija

unica. mi madre se llama, Rosemary Andrew

Mi papa murio cuando yo era una bebe pero amo

a mi padrastro el es mi padre se llama William

White , pero como en muchas familias mis

padres se separaron...

me encantan los niños mi carrera tiene que ver

con los pequeñitos , que sufren de maltrato y

son separados de sus familias ...

Anny es mi roomate de piso ! pero nuestro

apartamento no esta en la facultad.. nos gusta

la privacidad , asi que rentamos departamento

"fuera del plantel"

Anny tenia que enfermarse presisamente hoy ,

por eso no puede ir a la cita que havia

concertado para su. ultimo trabajo de la.

facultad ! " si ella quiere se una importante

escritora " Para revistas inportantes del

entretenimiento , tenia que entrevistar a un

megamillonario , del que yo no tengo ni idea ,

asi que me puso ami !... --a mi! que no se nada

de este tema ! y para completar mi trajedia

tengo que cinducir 150 kilometrios hasta.

El Centro de la cuidad de chicago

para reunirme con el tan famoso enigmatico .

presidente TERRUCE GRANCHESTER.

y su famosa. Empresa. TGG. Enterprises

holldings Inc .

su tiempo es muy lilimitado y valioso--

mucho mas que el mio , pero Anny pudo conseguir

una Entrevista. Un bombazote " segun Anny"

"una cabezota" eres Anny Brither ! doy un

ultimo vistazo en el espejo un suspiro.

-Anny esta en el grande sofa azul , esta tapada

con una cobija doble de borrego.

\-- Candy lo siento. me costo once meses

conseguir esta entrevista no puedo tirar todo a

la basura' saber que dirijo la publicidad

y no puedo camviar la cita por que ya no

seremos estudiantes en la facultad ! me suplica

Anny estornudo tras estornudo.

¿ Me pregunto? ¿ como le hace ? Apezar de su

malestar esta guapisima , con su cabello obscuro

lacio perfectamente peinado y unos brillantes

ojos azules.

-Aqui tienes las preguntas toma la grabadora

solo

-presiona este boton , me dice señalandome una

bolita azul.

y cuando termines presionas la roja

y tomas notas , yo las transquiribe ,

\--nose nada de el , murmuro en vano. intentando

reprimir mi miedo que cada vez es mayor!

\--las preguntas te guiaran , pero vete es super -

lejoz y no quieo que llegues tarde . la miro con

amor , esta bien anny , solo por que ti, solo por

ti . no lo olvidez.

-Gracias Candy me salvaste la vida , _agarro

mi mochila que se cruza de lado , le doy una -

sonrisa y me dirijo a el auto de Anny un

" Audi R8"

es muy comodo piso el acelerador y los

kilometros pasan volando...

me dirijo por la 290 carretera para salirme en el

centro de la ciudad

veo un gigantesco Edificio

concristales y unas enormes letras color negras

quedicen ( TGG HOUSE ) son las 10 menos

cuarto wow !! llegue temprano por suerte

encontre parking afuera del Gigantesco edificio

bajo del auto y mis pies estan temblando de frio

y de panico.

Entro y me quedo congelada al ver que elegancia

tiene este lugar , es demasiado para mi gusto

una chica cabello oscuro ojos miel zapatillas

negras y un vestido blanco ... abro mis ojos

como platos al ver ese vestido blanco

imprisionante mente blanco...

Tartamudeo -- veng... vengo a ver al señor

Terruce Granchester-- Candice White -- de

parte de Anny Brither.

-Disculpe un mometo señorita white- medice

alzandome la ceja - y veo que sus pestañas son

postizas. Espero timidamente ante ella , y

empiezo a dudar de mi vestimenta. me e puesto

la unica falda que tengo , mis comodas botas

marron , un jersey azul , y unas jacket que

convina ala perfeccion.

para mi es elegante ! o no .

se me an revelado unos risos y los pongo detras

de oreja.

finjo estar super relajada , cuando me estoy

haciendo pipi ! .. ( candice controlate) me dice

mi conciencia. A olvide mensionarselas ya la

conoceran... es un fastidio ...

-SI tiene cita firme aqui por favor ! señorita

white . pase al ultimo ascensor ala derecha

planta 21 me dice interrumpiendo mis

pensamientos y me da un sonrisa amable

la castaña de pestañas falsas !!!

mientras firmo ...

me tiene un pase de seguridad con leytas en

negto qie dice visitante TGG HOUSE ! ovio que

...estas de visita me dice mi conciencia...

gracias le digo a pestañas falsas !

El ascensor me lleva hasta la planta 21 en una

velocidad como el Rollercoaster! las grandes

puertas se abren y salgo de un brinco!

Otro cuarto impresionante en elegancia me

recive!

Me acerco al mostrador y me saluda otra

chica identica a la de pestañas falsas ¿ me

pregunto ? ¿ sera la misma ?

-Señorita white , tome haciento aqui porfavor!

me indica un grande sofa blanco !

Detras del sofa veo una gran sala con ventanales

grandes de vidrios en el centro una mesa de

madera oscura estilo luis xv , me pongo a

contar las sillas 1 , 2 , 3 ,4 ,5--

termino en el numero 26. Impresionante!

Hay una ventana y se mira la el centro de

la ciudad de chicago ! hermoso digo para mi

misma.

Mi mente se queda perdida observando . uau...

despues imajino como sera el presidente , dueño

y millonario de esta grande Empresa !

de 50años con cabello blanco y con buen gusto

sin duda y un poco exagerado con el blanco

Una voz me asusta volteo de la impresion y por

una puerta grande oscura sale un hombre alto

su cuerpo atletico sin duda , piel muy bronceada

de unos 35años creo!

le dice al hombre que esta adentro

nos vemos TERRUCE preparate la proxima

semana...

pero no oigo su respuesta! se acerca otra

castaña con vestido negro y blanco ojos verdes

claros y me pide mi jacket! quiero negarme pero

casi me la quita ella , en un momento la atendera

el sr . Grandchester! - ¿ le han ofresido algo

de tomar? -Pues...No!

Ups! ¿ Estare metiendo en problemas ala dos

con la tres , ? ¿ Gusta te vino agua ? un vaso

con agua , Gracias... digo timida,

Mylah traele ala señorita white un vaso con

agua! Dice casi grintandole!

Disculpe señorita white ! Mylah es nueva.

En cinco minutos la atendera el señor.

Granchester!

me pregunto que tendra es te dueño que exije el

blanco y las castañas ...???

\- cataña tres , me asusta de repente !

\- El sr. Grandchester la atendera ahora ,

señorita. white ! puede pasar ... - Dejo mi vaso

Me levanto como jelatina y camino hacia la

puerta grande de adera oscura.

-No es nesesario que llame entre directamente

me dice la castaña tres con una sonrisa

-jalo la manesilla y por darle las gracias a la

castaña tres epujo de lado la puerta y bang! me

resvalo callendo de pompis adentro del despacho

Torpe , Torpe ¡ Que oso!...

-Estoy de pompis y con las manos deteniendo mi

mochila mi jacket..

-Unas manos grandes con perfectas uñas bien

cortadas , largos y bien cuidados dedos me

rodean para ayudarme al levartarme (tragame

tierra) me digo a mi misma ya que mi consiencia

todavia esta en el suelo! respiro todo el aire del

despacho para mirarlo a la cara "" Adonis " en

mayusculas... --se me cae la

mandivula hasta la primera planta de edificio y

la saliba tambien,

Donde esta el de 50 años con barba me dice mi

conciencia que esta babeando tambien...

Señorita Briter ! ¿ Esta usted bien ?

de lo boba ni me percato que no sabe mi nombre

me da una mano . cuando comprueva que no soy

una especie diferente.

soy Terruce Grandchester. y me mira

¿ Esta usted bien ? tonta despierta me dice mi

conciencia , ¿ gusta un vaso con agua ?

la veo que ah palidesido" Dios no se hablar!

Es un joven demasiado AtractiAtractivo ! ¿ eso

es legal ? viste un traje negro camiza azul y

corbata plateada , su cabello es revelde color

castaño ay dios mio ...

sus ojos...


	2. CAPITULO 2

AMOR AZUL

CAPITULO#

DOS

DIOS sus ojos...

BOMBEROS" dice mi conciencia, --

Nesesito un minuto para no trabarme,-- si este tipo tiene mas de treinta,--''' .salgo desnuda en la universidad!

Su mano, esta esperando la mia,

se la doy temblorina--!

que calor hace aqui, sus dedos rozan los mios.

y es cuatro de julio , se disparan fireworks de todos los colores" una bomba de energia se siente o " solo la ciento yo "me quedo estatita, parpadeo al mil por hora...

. boba !!! me grita una conciencia celosa.

, Aclaro mi garganta!

La señorita Brither! Esta indispuesta, asi que me ha enviado a mi, Espero que no tenga ningun problema , sr. Granchester!

\- ¿ y usted es ?...

Candy...whi!!... Candice white! relajate me dice la voz en mi cabeza! y pone los ojos en blanco

le doy una patada...

\- Alza la ceja -- ¡ ya veo ! se limita a responderme,

\- creo o imajino mirarle una sonrisa!

-¿ Quiere Sentarse ? señorita white-

-Me pregunta señalandome un sofa de piel en forma " L " exexageradamente blanco,

su. despacho es grande demasiado grande para una persona , tiene unos ventanales. panaromicos que dan una vista increible! del centro de la ciudad- , una pared llama mi atencion_ un monton de cuadros que forman una serie de objetos prosaicos,

\- un artista de aqui- Trounton - me dice. Grandchester muy cercas de mi!

sin pensar respondo... Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoria Extraordinario- mormuro distraida

\- No podria estar mas de acuerdo..

-La entrevista una voz celosa me dice en mi cabeza! ya regresaste ! le digo en mi mente

Me siento y saco de mi mochila las preguntas de anny y la grabadora con tanta torpeza que se me cae tres veses,

Grandchester no dice nada , seguro soy una clase de payaso ante el!

Reuno valor y digo. per... per...perdon balbuceo

No suelo hacer entrvistas...

-Tomese todo el tiempo que necesite, señorita White-- me contesta

\--¿ Le impota que grabe sus respuestas ?

¿ Me lo pregunta ahora despues de que casi rompe la grabadora ?

jajaja - mi conciencia -- se esta burlando de ti torpe! -

\- ¿ No no me importa ? dice

Me intimida--

voy leyendo las preguntas y me entero de cosas que me dejan con la boca abierta , por que no lei esto primero antes de venir a dar mi show y poner cara de estupefacta,

-Bien , tengo algunas preguntas señor. Grandchester,

porque tienen que salirse estos reveldes chinos ahorita,

pienso para mi sola

agarro mi cabello enroscado y lo coloco detras de mi oreja...

\- Si creo deveria preguntarme algo- me contesta inexpresivo.,

Esta burlandose de mi ... me arden las mejillas de colera!!!

Enciendo la grabadora le suelto la primera!

\- ¿ usted es muy joven para haber hecho todo. " planeta _" pienso en mi mente" Este imperio A que se deve su gran exito siendo muy joven...?

-tomo decisiones basandome en la lojica . Tengo un Instituto inato pata desarrollar una buena idea y seleccionar alas personas adecuadas como sabe manejo 50 empresas de teatro en todo U. S

La base es siempre contar con la gente adecuada! - dice ?

-¿ Quiza solo es suerte. ? invento esta!

\- Abre sus ojos como navez espaciales de la sorpresa de mi pregunta!

\- No creo en la suerte , ni en la casualidad ! señorita white!

cuanto mas trabajo mas suerte tengo-

este hombre me exaspera!

-Suena usted harrogante - le suelto

-Bueno eso dicen -

soy muy privado ... pienso que cada quien piensa diferente ... No lo cree... señorita white!

ahora yo pongo los ojos abiertos como platillos voladores

-usted lo reconoce señor grandchester

\- solo digo lo que pienso... me dice el harrogante

sera que soy transparente_ que sabe lo que pienso y mi conciencia me apoya

le suelto otra pregunta

-¿ usted fue adoptado ? ( siento estrujarse mi corazon cuando digo esta pregunta)

\--eso esta en google. -dice en tono de enfado!

Pero decido hacerle otra pregunta! ¿ por que le es muy dificil hablar sobre este tema señor grandchester ?

-Creo que mi respuesta se la deje saber cuando le mencione que me gusta mantener PRIVADA mi vida- señorita white...pero puede agarrar informacion basica en google!

creo que meti la pata"

-Disculpe no queria incomodar..

rapido lanzo la siguiente pregunta-

¿ Que hace para divertirse con sus amigos ?

-Soy muy reservado - hago todo por protejer mi privacidad! no suelo dar entrevistas

¿Porque hacepto esta? le digo

-bueno por que la señorita brither , es hija de un socio digamos un buen contrato a favor- me dice

valla que directo pienso

-por su puesto - respondo con ironia

¿ Entonces no va a los night clubs ? -

le pregunto

-Tengo varios club's. nocturnos-

responde -

-Presumido - pienso en mi mente

\- ¿ Es gey ?_

Que demonios acavo de decir ! Anny brither! te matare... estoy sumamente avergonzada aborchornada. Mierda por que demonios no vi primero la pregunta antes de decirla..

-No. Candy, no soy gay.

Alza las cejas( y ...me quiere comer...)

-candy me llamo candy) sonrio para mis adentros

\- Disculpe- ...esta aqui la pregunta... yo solo. yo... tartamudeo

toc toc toc...

Que osote Candy ! me digo a mi misma

por suerte llaman a la puerta

A ! es la castaña tres!- me dice miconciencia

-Señor , Grandcheste , tiene junta en 5 minutos!

Eata es mi oportunidad ya que Anny con lo que tengo puede hacer un buen reportaje...

me levanto...

-Gracias señor Granchester . creo que tome mas de lo acordado...

le doy mi mano por educacion

rogando al cielo no salgan los fireworks!!

-Que tenga buen dia !

salgo como el correcaminos,--

mental mente

-Paty... hazte cargo de la siguiente junta ! ponme en linea a. - Hatway ! porfavor...

si señor ...

-Puedo preguntar por que el camvio en la señorita ...

-Nose paty pero me dejo con la palabra en la voca y ami nadie me hace eso "

¿ Es bonita verdad ? -

¿ por que lo dices. ?. ...

o no solo observo señor .. compermiso

por fin llegue al auto de anny!

que fue todo eso... seguro me vi como tonta

pero si me quedava mas alli adentro

terminaria besandolo !

por suerte jamaz volvere a verlo!

tonta entonces por que te pones melancolica medice la metiche conciencia!

acaso creias que te pediria matrimonio

-no pero, pero

sacudo la cabeza ahora estoy hablandome sola

si torpe mejor vamonos por que mira todavia estas afuera de su empresa...

-enciendo el auto y no miro que el carro de anni iva pasando los autos ...

por lo rapido que voy ! por fin, repiro cuando me parqueo! alado de mi bochito... /por tengo carro. ..no pude llevarlo porque no se si llegariamos se llama ranita!! con el harrogante

nose por que me siento triste de que jamas lo volvere a ver!...

camino hacia la entrada , introdusco la llave. ese hombre me robo mi corazon... Azul

entro y

anni me sorprende!!


	3. CAPITULO TRES

AMOR 'AZUL*

CAPITULO TRES

-Por fin he llegado al piso que compartimos Anny y yo-

\- me dare un baño , comere una pasta con vegetales y helado de chocolate !

terminare mi tesis de la clase de psicologia y me ire ala cama !!

si eso suena bien.. !! saco , mis llabes abro la puerta , y se me quedo estupefacta...!!!

-Candy - llegaste

-El señor Granchester trajo mi grabadora que olvidaste en su oficina . -dice anny

-Buenas Noches señorita White!_

habla me dice una voz en mi mente que tambien se habia quedado, muda -

sera merlyn ? ¿ como es que llego antes que yo?

pienso en silencio...

-respiro y hablo muy segura de mi misma

Buenas noches - Lamento haberle hecho venir - por mi descuido - señor Grandchester!_

\- No se preocupe señorita white!_ "

-candy , solo candy ! contesto

\- Bueno entonces llameme _Terry !

-Anny- nos mira como si fueramos. una especie nueva en la tierra!, sin pensarlo los dos volteamos para verla y preguntarle? si ya se siente mejor!

-Valla hasta piensan igual! -dice anny!

-volteamos y nuestros ojos dices promesas , lo que nuestros labios no se atreben,

y nos reimios...

Anny interrumpe con un estornudo- achu!...

\- perdon - creo me ire ala cama !

señor Granchester - En verdad muchas gracias por todo ! -

\- Denada - Señorita brither y saludos a su familia-

\- compermiso dice anny.

y sus ojos me dicen que quiere saberlo todo!

-pongo mis ojos en blaco!_

por que me es intimidante?

-Candy -!

Eh! si - contesto mas relajada

\-- creo que me deves una explicacion?

\- ¿ yo ? Yo

( si tu)- dice terry

¿Te fuiste sin dejarme hablar ?

¿ulles de mi pecosa?

¿pecosa ?

-¿si es que no as notado que tienes pecas a qui en tu narisita?

terry toca la punta de mi nariz cuando me dice esto

malcreado!- demonios pienso en voz alta!

Bueno es es que yo bueno pues- aver sal de esa me dice la conciencia escondiendose

\- este bombazo me gusta ! ya sueno como anny!

\- por que me intimida tanto

que no tengo 4.0 en mi G.P.A y estudio psicologia pero con el todo se me olvida..

Malcreado! me dijiste - dice terry

No es asi tery - Eres un hombre ocupado y no quise interrumpir tu valioso tiempo!

\- y piensas por mi !

\- No pero - hay que digo

¿ pero que candy-?

\- estas nerviosa que no puedes ni hablar ?

me intimidas, - le digo

-¿ no tienes por que ?

pero para no intimidarte me voy solo te hice un favor ! no me gustan las pecosas inseguras !

Buenas noches señorita white!

-que? demonios !

que se cree que puede venir y decirme todo esto y ponerme la sagre azul ! y dejarme babeando por el ..! pienso para mi misma

no le digo nada-

-se hacerca ami me toma por mi barbilla alza mi rostro de una manera esquizita! suave ! y siento la quimica que tenemos !a Hora si estoy segura que el tambien la siente ! nuestras respiraciones se elevan nuestros ojos no dejan de mirarse., me plata un beso entre la mejilla y los labios que logra elevarme al cielo me suelta y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta,

A no , no me va a dejar asi cuando se que el tambien lo quiere!

sin pensarlo lo alcanzo le tomo por su antebrazo me pongo de puntitas agarro su nuca y le doy un beso largo , nuestras lenguas se introducen y cuando pienso que ya me he vengado de el , lo suelto y le digo buenas noches terry !

\- me doy la vuelta y camino muy segura de mi misma hacia mi habitacion sin voltear- escucho la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse ! - volteo y ya no esta , suelto un suspiro melancolico

estoy que ardo de furia y de amor ,

que fue todo eso!

oh por dios que me paso para aver reacionado asi cuando me hice tan descarada !

me voy a mi cuarto las lagrimas empiezan a salirme , lo acabas de conocer , no no lo conoces me dice la chillona en mi mente,

ahora si nunca lo volveras a ver!

me tiro a mi cama y no puedo evitar las lagrimas ...

Candy- es anny , tocando mi pueta

Tengo que abrile o la tendre toda la noche en la puerta-

me levanto y le abro pasa le digo con sollosos !

estas bien?- que te hizo ese mal bombazo!

no puedo controlar mi risa , por el comentario de anny- bombazo !!!

suspiro y me relajo un poco - anny me abraza y me dice -

candy se como te sientes por que te conosco ...

y sabes que te dire no es asi candy -?

si - se lo que me diras pero no quiero oirlo ahora no!

perfecto tu eres mi mejor amiga pero recuerda que mas que eso yo te quiero como mi hermana -

tomate el tiempo y cuando estes lista hablamos y yo te dire lo que se de el ...

Gracias Anny !

Anny es unica aunque es un poco exajerada en la moda , es unica su famila tiene una buena posicion economica.. la conoci el primer dia en la universidad y desde entonces no nos separamos no tenemos nada en comun pero sin embargo se que me quiere y yo a ella y sus padres me tratan como otra hija ... anny es muy elegante y guapa ... tiene babeando a los chicos en la universidad y muchas veses a intentado camviar mi vestimenta y cabello , pero no la dejo... alomejor un dia dejare que lo haga!

ring...

Mama'

Candy querida esperaba tu llamada , como me has llamado pues me preocupe !

\- lo siento mama esque tube que ayudar a anny y me retrase un poco!

-Candy eatas bien?

como le hace que sin verme sabe todo de mi pienso ...!

\- si mama es solo un resfriado! miento lo que menos quiero ahorita es recordar todo y menos a ???

\- No sera que el resfriado usa pantalones? candy! -

\- Ay no por que las mamas saben todo!

\- no mama , no es un chico!--

es un hombre que es mas raro que lo raro y tengo horas de averlo visto y solo he cruzado 10 palabras con el, nos besamos y lo ya lo amo... le digo a mi mama en mi mente

-candy , candy white , te quiero pequeña . lo sabes verdad .

si mama lo se ...

-camvio el tema - no quiero ponerme melancolica otravez, no por el harrogante de pantalones bonitos!

¿ mama vendras a la graduacion?

-Candy - querida no podre- por eso te llamaba -

ya me esperaba esto de mi madre!

enfuresco y decido terminar la llamada educadamente, !!!

-mama tengo que colgar mañana hablamos si besos

y cuelgo

-se que mi madre sabe que estoy molesta!

pero es asi - siempre he pensado que solo le arruine la vida de mi madre ! por eso amo a mi padrastro el es mi padre aunque no corra la misma sangre el es todo para mi...

no puedo dormir... el invade mi mente ... doy miles de vueltas en mi cama ...

te puedes quedar quieta o me haras devolver el estomago- me dice la mareada conciencia

horas despues me pierdo en un sueño...


	4. CAPITULO cuatro

CAPITULO

CUATRO

TO:

GRANCHESTER !

Asunto: White Candice

10:30am

SEÑOR: Aqui tiene la informacion ...

ASUNTO: CANDICE WHITE ...

TERRY , observava la pantalla de su. "laptop " muy interesado ,

la vida. de una joven desde que nacion hasta fecha presente ,le habia llegado por correo electronico , con entrada de inportante.. de parte de un muy buen trabajador y amigo que era todo un hacker en cuanto a computadoras

Terry lo teneia todo . una posicion envidiable , una familia que , apezar de no llevar la misma sangre , lo amaban, su madre eleonor una mujer dueña de uno de los hospitales mas importantes en chicago, su padre un importante juez , un hermano arquitecto y una hermana que ama la literatura ..

y para complementar el cuadro, era un hombre demasiado guapo... el sueño para muchas chicas que soñaban ser la , Señora de Grandchester... ciendo , el cotizado Terruce Grandchester!

Pero Terruce Grandchester Tiene un obscuro pasado de su infancia ...las noches lo invadian pesadillas a consecuencia del maltrato fisico y emocional a su corta edad de 4 años

se encontraba en un cuarto jugando con 2 carritos , su estomago le dolia de hambre su cuerpo delgado a falta de alimento ,el frio cuerpo de su madre, tirado en el sofa...

\- mami, mami.--tienes frio ?, te prondre

mi blanket!!!...

el jugando con su mama , felices

-terry de niño escondido en una esquina alado de la estufa..

-lloraba de coraje por no poder ser mas grande para ayudar a su mama y defenderse de ese malnacido...

con sus pequeñitas manos cubria sus orejitas de los gritos , de su madre , por el hombre que odiaba , apesar de su corta edad el odio en su corazon cresia dia a dia ,

-al ver que su madre no hacia nada para imperdirle , a ese hombre, golpearlo llamarlo con palabras sucias y groseras.-

el hombre le rompia los carritos, que Terry mas queria , y los unicos que tenia... muchas veses terry los habia arreglado , - se entristesia cuando habia una pieza que ya no podia arreglarse.

y todos su sueños terminaban, cuando policias se llevavan a su mama ... y se enojaba cuando tapaban a su mama con una cobija blanca , Mama mami ,! mama ! lloraba , por su mami ! queria los brazos de su mama !

en esos momentos terry, despertaba. sudando de la adrenalina que vivia en sus noches ...

como !

consecuencia a su desgarradora infancia, Terry no toleraba el contacto fisico haci el !

cuando termnino de leer toda la informacion que habia pedido , paso sus manos por su cabello en forma de desesparacion , el creia amar a una mujer que le habia hecho un daño aun que el no lo pensara asi... Susana Marlow.

Terry conocio a susana ella es spicologa! acordaron una cita con el proposito de que le ayudara con las pesadillas que terry tenia... pero nunka se imajino que esta mujer lo hiciera experimentar otro tipo de tolerancia fisica ..

Terry amaba a susana o el pensaba amar la .. ella habia concegido que el tubiera su primera relacion sexual ... y el queria vivir para ella ...

pero un dia sin comunicarselo terry fue a ver a susana a su departamento... por casualidades de la vida la puerta no tenia llave .. cuando abrio . y se dio cuenta. que el no era el unico en la vida de ella. su , furia ,odio, asco, todo sintio al mismo tiempo ...

terry. queria matarlos ,

Susana quiso hacerlo entender , le rogo.

pero terry solo se fue...

ella sigue buscandolo ... gracias a que habia un contrato bien expecifico donde no se puede revelar ninguna informacion. ya sea por parte de el o por parte de ella , nadie sabia de Susana .

Terry reunio coraje, despues de haber caido en el alcohol por culpa de susana ... Logro superarse hasta logra su imperio ,

pero todo su frio y vacio mundo , se sacudio y se revolvio por una melena rubia y hondulada, perfectamente , con dos hermosas esmeraldas , solo que esa mujer estudia psicologia aunque en otro nivel... ...

terry no dejava de pensar en ella , lo ingenua, lo Torpe, sus movimientos, su narisita ,su cuerpo, sus labios, sus ojos,... lo empesaban a volver loco, ninguna mujer lo habia puesto asi...

No puedo mas se dijo a si mismo nesesito verla


	5. CAPITULO cinco

AMOR AZUL

gracias por leer

CAPITULO CINCO

Terry se encontraba en su oficina , sentado frente a el su , laptop

veia por milesima vez , la informacion de candy , la chica que movio el mundo a 390grados ..

-Trataba de encontran la manera de verla, otravez, no queria esperar hasta el dia de graduacion , ya qué Terry es benefactor de la univeraidad de Oxford, pero no era comunicado , asi que seria una sorpresa para los jovenes universitarios -

-no puedo esperar hasta que llegue el dia de la graduacion , no podre soportar tanto tiempo .

De pronto sus ojos azules safiro... miraron, algo que camviaria su. Humor

un objeto !

-y una sonrisa do oreja a oreja se dio para si mismo -

-Te volvere a ver mas pronto de lo que creia- ! pecosa ! ,-" la grabadora de la señorita brither!" se encontraba en su escritorio ... pero antes de llevarla nesesitaba asegurarse de que no seguia grabando! - y si esta grabado. ..terry escucho la grabacion y llamadas telefonicas y algunas ordenes a su secretaria ..que el mismo habia hecho...borro lo que era inportante borrar!. terry solo dejo la informacion para el trabajo escolar de la señorita" - anny brither!" haciendole un regalo - por candy! agrego alguna informacion mas para, que la entrevista resultara un exito!

\- llego la hora de empezar la funcion dijo con una sonrisa ,

pero tambien su lado oscuro lo abrumaba...

Me estoy comportando como un estupido enamorado. y yo no soy de ese tipo . ..No es posible que una niña colegiala me camvie mi mundo en 20 minutos de entrevista

pero no puedo evitar lo que empiezo a sentir , Si no voy hoy me estare reprimiendo mas tarde..

Asi decidio usar su elicoptero, queria darle la sorpresa de estar alli esperandola cuando ella abriera la puerta. y lo viera !

y si queria llegar antes , la unica manera, era pilotear su helicoptero

Empezaba a imajinarse la reacion de ella ,

despues de aver leido su toda la vida de candy - llego ala conclusion , de que, la pecosa no era tan torpe -, pues dicha informacion, revelavan un promedio sobresaliente, y aver obtenido alguna informacion privada , supo que era diferente. a muchas , -

por que ovio no es la unica,

pero encontrarlas no es comun, decia terry con ironia para si mismo ,

\--Candy ,...! candy. --!!! Terry suspiraba cuando decia el nombre de ella. candy!!!... pronunciaba con sensualidad!

-Candice de Granchester,!

termino riendose de ver que ya la habia hecho su esposa , sin ella saberlo , -

pocos segundos despues se contradecia de si mismo! Argumentando su oscuro pasado, temiendo que candy lo rechasara-! - pensava. empezandose a frustar! ...

-no va aceptar un tipo como yo ,

-¿ y si tiene novio ?, pueda que la informacion! -- se detubo

-, no pensare en esa direccion-

al ver que se auto argumentava , con sigo mismo...!

un dia ala vez , dijo seguro de su respuesta . no puedo estar tamboleandome de inseguridad ..

no puedo perder la cabeza por una pecas , de un hermoso cuerpo con piel blanca , su bien definida figura , auque la vestimenta que traia, no era para alguien como ella , y no revelaron demasiado, pero el noto. que si habia un cuerpo bien formado , cuando sus manos. la rodearon se dio cuenta , que deseaba tenerla la queria para el!

recordo el momento que se encontraba de trasero en el suelo- dijo en su mente terry !

Miraba a la ciudad por el gran ventanal de su oficina maldiciendo de la entrevista que habia haceptado "" negocios terry sacaras de esto negocios a tu favor""... cuando un bang! lo hicieron voltear. el ver al no ver ala joven camino y estaba de tasero cocon sus manos ocupadas , no niego haber puesto mis ojos. en blanco y haber dicho , que estupida. ! pero des pues el estupido era yo ,! '-ya que no podia dejarla de mirarla , -

-Si ubiese sido alguien diferente !- he incluso la señorita brither!- ubiera enfuresido al grado de sacarla de mi oficina,- bueno no tanto asi -, pero si ubiera sacado mi ahorrogancia haciendo que se marchara por si sola!...

-regreando de sus traviesos , melodramaticos Recuerdos!!!

chequeo el tiempo en su helicoptero ...--

-llegare en 15 minutos. asi que como todo un caballero. llevare tan importante grabador de voz ! asu dueña. a un que la excusa sea de su roomate!, el asuto de risos dorados eran su proposito -- ! gracias por tener gripa Señorita brither? talvez -perdone mi pago a su respetable padre. , el señor Brither! por tener una hija que fuera amiga intima de mi futura , mujer... eso sono bien ! mi mujer,!!!

auque no lo se lo he dicho aun!

-asi habia llevado acavo , su brillante plan -...para ver esas esmeraldas que resplandecian...

-cuando llego espero un poco antes de entrar tenia calculado bien " el tiempo " que le tomaria llegar a candy !

\- terry se dijo para si mismo-! -- no quiero estar tanto tiempo! con la señorita brither, a solas, aun que la conocia pero no fisicamente , por su familia coconcluyo que seria harrogante como el --

Y dos harrogantes , es mucho !

-toco el llamador de piso de apartameto de ...candy - y el sonido del timbre indicando que Entrar se dejo. -escuchar-!

-si terry - habia calculado bien --candy llegaria en 7 minutos...

Entro tranquilamente , con paso seguro- de si mismo-

y dijo por ultimo

si ella me hacepta !--

mi mundo sera suyo -- por que , -el mundo de ella ya es mio...!!

-la Señorita briter lo tomo desprevenido !, cuando. terry pudo ver -,que palidecia el rostro de la chica --

\--anny se espanto, , por un momento penso que algo malo

\- le habia ocurrido a su amiga ,!!

luego se sorprendio cuando -Terruce- le explico , aque se devia su visita .!

anni sabia que el tipo.-

bien podria aver mandado a alguien!...

un minuto despues !

el sonido de unas llavez abriendo la Cerradura de la puerta.- deapues

la puerta abriendose , y por ultimo una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos esmaralda entraron..

-. luego la cara estupefacta y al mismo tiempo felicidad! la persona esperada por dos harrogantes ... se dejo. ver!_??_

-candy .. quien al verlo se se hizo cera !

Terry no contaba con lo que pasaria despues!

El, -como suele pasarle a muchos , mal entendio la reacion de ella ,-

Segun terry entendio que ella- lo ultimo que queria ver , seria a el ,- para Terry ser rechasado era lo peor- y alejarse decesa persona era la solucion! .-

lo pero fue no poder mover lengua. todo lo que habia por decir , no le salia... el momento planeado se habia largado por otro camino

pero su estupidez-

\- fue el suave pero lleno de promesas --

el beso que le dio!! - terry a candy.! -

una nube obscura se formo cuando ella lo toco. eso lo dejo inmovil

despues el lado oscuro de sus dolorosos recuerdos , invadian todo el ser de terry

... pero como si el sol brillara solo para el ... hizo que la nube que lo invadia se desbanesiera!!

QUE DEMONIOS ME PASO -

Tengo que salir de aqui ... se dijo cuando el angel que caminaba dandole la espalda , se iva alejando sin pensarlo si decir, nada se fue ...!

que fue lo que acabo de sentir-- primero , obscuridad luego , desesperacion,

POR ULTIMO algo que jamas senti- pero eso fue agradable

ella me hizo sentir - un mundo donde el sol es la cura a la inquietud- de la noche obscura!!!


	6. CAPITULO seis (02-16 10:06:51)

_CAPITULO_

 _SEIS_

 _A si fue el principio al encuentro , de dos almas ..._ _en dos cuerpos opuestos ! deseando formar solo una..._

 _Dos corazones en sus aposentos._

 _cada uno en diderente ciudad de chicago... ,_

 _solo una grande luna llena!_

 _brillaba en todo su Resplandor !_

 _-Un joven muy apuesto y Una joven con un alma pura!!!_

- _cada uno. Se encontraba confundido recordando los resientes momentos vividos ! -_ _eran pocas palabras pronunciadas ,_

 _pero gigantescas piramides de sensaciones!_

 _( intentar- o - olvidar)_

la batalla de estas dos simples palabras ,

en la mente de dos jovenes ! era toda un guerra por ganar..

- _Terry -_

 _habia experimentado por primera vez un sentimiento agradable - un calor que quito por un mometo el frio de su ser!_

 _muy lejoz de la oscuridad que alguna mano difente , le hacia sentir_

 _cuando lo tocase_ -!

- _terry se dijo para si mismo; ¿ -_

 _Que fue el sentimiento al contacto que ella tubo cuando su mano toco mi nuca ? ¿ y sus dedos dieron movimientos de caricias que tocaron el fondo en mi alma?_

 _\- recordo el momento de beso !_

 _-Seguro penso que soy un imbesil por aver salido corriendo cuando. ...? me beso!_

 _\- ese beso que toco el fondo de mi alma el calor que le hizo sentir fue una sensacion nueva pero agradable..._

- _ahora estara pensando que soy miedoso , que sale corriendo por un beso..._

 _-sin duda que estupido me vi! ,_

 _pero como explicarle lo que siento , quisiera decirselo ,_

 _pero --!_

 _... que complicado es esto ... ay pecas que as hecho con migo!!_

 _pensaba terry en voz alta !!_

 _ya que se encontraba desnudo ! cubriendo solo de su cadera a sus pies . con su blanca sabana de seda!_

 _tenia su mano derecha tocando cercas de su menton y su largo dedo indice! haciendo levez rozes asu labio inferior desando que fueran los labios de ella!_

 _quiero volver a besar tu boca candy! ..._

 _ese sabor a fresas ..._

 _jamas imajine que ella me ubiera besado... sin duda quede como un estupido . pudiera averla hecho mi mujer_ _pero en estos momentos me odiaria al descubri !!! que no soy un hombre normal?_ _... y sin enbargo. noquiero perderla. !... la quiero para mi ..._

-A 200 kilometros una muy curiosa joven ya tenia mejor definido su camino y una cosa segura de si misma --

-Quiero saber mas de Terruce Grandchester! se dijo para si misma.

 _-Candy. repasaba- ,_

 _(ya con los pies bien puestos en la tierra) [ {por fin dijo la perdida cocienda) ..]._

 _por que se fue , cuando podria haberme tomado! y hacerme suya!?_

 _cualquier hombre bien podia a ver aprovechado el momento!?_

 _Dios si el me hubiera tomado en ese momento yo no seria mas virgen !_ _-_

 _Terruce Grandchester!_ _¿_

 _que escondes? "_

 _La curiosidad que siempre la acompañaba estaba en su punto"_ _-el beso te gusto , lo sentiste como , senti tu entrega pero ...? ~ ¿?_ _y de un brinco salio. de su comoda cama en busca de la laptop de. -Anny. que la dejaba en un lugar facil de encontra por si candy , nesesitava usarla!_

 _por que ella no contaba con una. pero a ella lo material no era de mucha importancia..._ _la bella luna era la unica luz para la curiosa joven de bellas esmeraldas_

 _cuando encendio la laptop de Anny !_ _sus esmeraldas brillaban reflejando la brillante luz de la curiosidad!_

 _google._

 _TERRUCE GRANDCHESTER search_

 _El millonario y apuesto hombre de tan solo 22 años de edad conquista chicago!_ _Terruce granchester. !_ _asus 24 años es fundador de escuelas en africa ..._

 _GRANDCHESTER !_ _Es codiciado por los hombres mas importantes en E . U_ _muchas mujeres sueñan con tan apuesto Hombre._ _TERRUCE GRANDCHESTER!!!_ _con tan solo 25 años , es dueño de las compañias. De Treato y Arte...!_ _mas importantes en America_

 _EL PASADO DEL MILLONARIO MAS APUESTO Y CODICIADO POR MUCHOS Y HOMBRES. TERRUCE GRANDCHESTER! PERO ??_ _DESEADO POR EL LADO FENENINO!_

 _esconde un lado oscuro!_ _los_

 _agentes judicialess descubre !_

 _El cuerpo de una mujer aparentemente de 26 años que encuentra ya sin vida en su departamento ,_

 _al recibir una llamada(911) anonima_ _pero el eso no fue todo- para los oficiales ; fue inpactante descubir un pequeñito aparente mente de cuatro años de adad, dormia a lado del cuerpo sin vida!_

 _los oficiales encontraron al niño en condiciones muy lamentables!!_

 _un milagro que este vivo!!!_

 _fue todo lo que derechos humanos nos informaron negaron los datos de identidad del cuerpo . sin vida y no dieron ningun dato del pequeñito_ _-_

 _algunos vecinos dieron informacion ;_ _El niño nunca lloraba. en veses asomaba su carita por la ventana , pero cuando lo miraban se escondia y no se volvia a ver!_ _escuchabamos gritos de una mujer llorar cuando un hombre que llegaba 2 o 3 veses por semana_ _creemos que la golpeaba! algunos vecinos quisieron ayudarla pero ella dejo en claro que no queria ayuda! nosotros. callamos y ahora se que hicimos mal_

 _pero el niño nunca se escucho llorar decian otros vecinos..._

 _TERRE NO HABLA DE SU VIDA PASADA!!!_ _-_

 _\--OH POR DIOS ..._

 _Dijo candy y rompio en llanto..._ _Candy ! Candy. !!! una voz preocupada llamaba a la rubia!!_ _-_

 _ANNY. se encontraba tocando la puerta del dormitorio de su amiga ._

 _Estaba preocupada por que no era normal que candy llorara ..._ _-Estas bien ! si no abres tirare la puerta ( dijo en burla por que sabia que asi candy le abriria )_ _y asi fue !!!_ _-por dios candy - ¿ que te sucede ?_ _Candy lloraba como nunca lo habia hecho..._ _-anny es... que... era...bebbeee. decia candy... a su amiga_

 _sollosaba entre cortando las palabras ,_ _el sentimiento era mucho_ _Candy no te entiendo?_ _Anny era un. bebe ... ella se m..._ _-QUE? cual ella o cuel bebe !_

 _candy por dios calmate !_ _pero candy no podia controlarse hacia un berrinche de sentimiento!_ _Entonces!!! blaf!_

 _anny_

 _le propino una leve bofetada en la mejilla de candy para que reaccionara_

 _Perdoname. ! candy . !perdoname_

 _amiga pero es que estabas en panico! le decia anny a candy apenada!_

- _No anny disculpame ami ..._ _-_

 _-Ya estas mejor . para que me puedas explicar ? por que llorabas asi candy...? pregunto anny!_ _-y Candy le conto todo a Anny ...!_ _-_

 _si ... es verdad ! lo supe por mi madre ya que es muy buena amiga de Eleanor la madte adoptiva de Terruce! ..._ _dijo anny_

 _y luego le pregunto a la rubia!_

 _-Pero. aver candy pense que el tema de Grandchester habia terminado hace 5 hrs..._ _¿_

 _Candy te gusta terruce ?_

 _la rubia sin titubeo le contesto-_ _si_

 _Anny me gusta mucho..._ _y siento que el me nesesita a mi ! como yo lo nesesito a el...dijo candy_

- _sabes Candy recuerdo en la reuniones sociales que papa nos llevaba , nunca lo vi pero si escuchaba algunas cosa de el ... de hecho yo estaba enamorada en ese tiempo de su hermano Archy! ... dijo anny_ -

- _Enserio... contesto candy_ _y que paso?_ _. volvio a preguntar candy como siempre curiosa_

 _-bueno el nunca me vio mas que solo una invitada!_ _-¿ y sientes algo todavia por el ? pregunto candy_

 _Oh no! eso ya lo olvide- mintio anny_ _\- ¿y que se decia de terry ?_ _dijo inocente candy_ _-Aa ah--anny dijo intimidandola!_ _Que es un hombre muy aislado , y no es facil hacer una platica personal con el. que cuando estaba en la preparatoria era muy problematico- seguido se agarraba a golpes ! -Eleonor se preocupaba mucho..._ _\--_

 _candy solo escuchaba haciendo. algunas mucas de emociones !!_ _\--pero que ala edad de 15 años se empezo a portar bien y daba muy buenos grados_ _\--si embargo cuando cumplio como 17 o 18 se perdio en el alcohol!!!_

 _fue muy dificil ayudarlo a salir de ese problema , toda su familia lo intentava..--. y un dia el se fue y alos meses regreso , ya con una oportunida de brillar en sus manos, - ya habia superado el problenma del alcohol!... y que es extremadamente harrogante ... --dijo anny..._

 _-valla- fue todo lo que dijo candy_ _pero para si misma dijo yo me ganare tu confianza!!! y te ayudare amor mio!!!_


	7. AMOR'AZUL

CAPITULO

SIETE

la siguiente mañana llego , candy se dirijia a lleva'r. las solicitudes de trabajo que recien habia obtenido.

aun que anteriormente ,

ya habia entregado en otros lugares ,

no queria solo conformarse ,

siempre era mejor tener mas opciones penso candy para si misma ,

habia un hospital que contaba con el are'a en que candy habia ejercido , en su carrera el cual era psocologia infantil niños que eran separados de sus padres por sufrir algun tipo de maltrato

tanto como fisico o como mental

afortunadamente , ese hospital tenia diferentes psicologos y trabajadores sociales y contava en brindar ayuda en el area de violencia domestica.

ella , deseaba trabajar en ese lugar. y tenia las esperansas en la vacante que le informaron que tendrian disponible en 20 dias y presiamente en ese hospital que ella deseaba trabajar.

Asi ya diapuesta a llevar su solicitud iva distraida en sus sueños...

se sentia algo incomoda , como si la estuvieran observando ...

\-- ay no ya me estoy volviendo una paranoica ! como anny ! penso...

cercas de ella. se encontraba un hombre extremadamente guapisimo !!! con ojos azul zafiro , que seguia a la rubia pecosa ! si ella saberlo.

y esque este hombre no habia podido sacarla de su mente. y ahise encontraba .. tras la mujer que ocupa sus pensamientos , haciedo que olvidara todo lo demas...

\- Que me dirian si me vieran haciendo esto ahora de ser un empresario importante en. America , .. - me encuentro siendo un acosador. pensaba terry ocultandose que la rubia no lo fuera a mirar. ...

cuando observo que candy salia. de su apartamento... su corazo'n no se alegro ...

_ ... es candy ? se ve hermosa. ¿ pero a donde te dirijes ? pecas ?sera que aver a tu novio? ... y la curusidad lo vencio ! y empesava a enfureser de sus locas idea's inventada's..-

._ candy habia salido ma's. temprano para dejar otras solocitudes en el transcurso de su camino. al hospital.

pues apesar de ser un lug'ar que le brindava ayuda a las personas nesesitadas. contaban con un exelente servicio ...

"bueno hasta horita ! le dijo la metiche de su consiencia! " que siempre tiene lo negativa- llego ala oficina de recursos humanos para dejar su aplicacion pidiendo la dios que le llamaran pronto!

_ Una mujer muy hella. se encontraba por casualidad en ese momento en recursos humanos .. candy sin saber quien era .. le dijo?

_ Señora buenos dias ; vera vengo a dejar mi solicitud de trabajo ... pero sabe estoy por recibir mi tutulo ... usted cree que pueda dejar solo la solicitud y depues cuando ya tenga mi titulo en mano prometo traerlo en seguida ... no quisiera tener que volve'r a mi casa con mi solicitud de regreso... y perder esta gran oportunidad de trabajo , ! dijo candy con sinceridad!

la dueña del hospital. quien solo pasaba a dejar unos documentos , se intereso en la chica que le pedia trabajar de una manera muy ciensera!

-solo miro a su empleada de la recepcion y con una mirada le pidio que no hablara La dueña del hospital se llama_

ELEANOR GRANDCHESTER... _

Entonces eleanor le pregunto a candy. ¿ que enque ejercia su carrera.? y cuando reciviria su titulo? , y por un momento candy dudo pues no penso que la resepcionista , la entrevistaria , pero siendo una muchacha natural, muy segura le contesto ,

Si vera usted , señora :

Mi nombre es Candice white! mi ultimo examen terminara en unos dias pero le aseguro que tengo buenas notas y me gustaria mucho esta oportunidad que brindaran aqui cuando este disponible ,

me informaron que habria uno pronto!

dijo candy . y su conciencia le dijo te falto decir mas !! ya casi toda tu vida le dijiste ...

_candy sacudio su cabeza. pues sentia que tenia que hablar profesional mente.

Asi logro obtener el trabajo que tanto queria ...

_desgraciadamente Terry ya no pudo seguirla mas por que , le entro una llamada y tubo que regresar a su , departamento de emergencia, y no supo a donde era que se dirijia candy !

_La señora Eleanor Grandchester ! le dijo que la siguiera , - Candy estava confundida! preguntandose a donde es que la mujer que se le habia hecho muy bella queria que la acompañara_

Pasa candy te puedo decir asi verdad?

aa ... Si por su puesto ! dijo candy.

_entro sin saber que pasabava a la oficina que le indico la señora bonita !

_Mira - Candy , hablo Eleanor al notar la cara de espanto que habia puesto la chica!

_ Mi nombre , es Eleanor , y soy la dueña del hospital ...sin mensionarle su apellido ,

_Candy, se disculpo por haberla confundido pero enseguida se alegro pues ya imajinaba buenas nuevas!

Me a gustado tu cinceridad y Considerate empleada! candy!,

la rubia casi brinco de alegria... pero se contubo y solo dio una bella y grande sonrisa seguida de agradesimiento,

Toc toc toc

_adelante dijo eleanor pues alguien llamo en la puerta de su oficina !

_Buenoa dias_ Eli _!

dijo _ una rubia lacia, con falsa hipocresia en su voz ..

_Buenos dias_ Susana ... que bueno que te veo ...

_Mira ella es- Candy White ! _quien trabajara en una semana con nosotros , en el area de psicologia infantil !

_Candy la doctora_ Susana Marlow , ella esta en el area de traumatismo en adultos !

\- Candy sin saber de quien se trataba le extendio amigablemente su mano ,

-Susana. - quien solo la observo sin caerle bien , rapidamente le dio apenas las llemas de sus frios dedos y los retiro..

A _Susana no le habia caido nada bien!

_ en su mente diabolica penso

otra mocosa estupida- ! que tendre que sacar de aqui! y esta es bonita ,

_No eso podria desacreditar mi belleza en este lugar!

_Esta de mas pedirte que apoyes a candy en lo qur nesesite verdad - susana...

_ Por su puesto que le ayudare con gusto a la señorita white!

Gracias doctora Marlow dijo candy sin dejarse intimidar...!

Candy sintio un mal presentimiento , pero se regaño y lo aullento-_

( su conciencia no le dijo nada por que se habia escondido de el horror de ver a esa mujer)...

-Termino la entrevista presipitada de candy y apesar de no haber entendido por que la doctora susana le dio una sensacion muy incomoda! _?_

-_Candy iva feliz al aver logrado mucho mas de lo que eaperaba en su primer intento? y el unico pues ya tenia trabajo y muy bien pagado! ademas de contar con los mejores beneficios que le ofresian en su vida ..

jamaz penso conocer a jefa tan noble!...


	8. AMOR AZUL CAPITULO OCHO

CAPITULO.

OCHO

Terry habia estado siguiendo a candy !! desde el ultimo beso que ella le dio el no dejaba de maldecirse ,por haber salido como niño espantado ...

y ahora no sabia como , presentarse delante de ella habia estado en oxford desde la entrevista e incluso tenia planes de concretar una cita pero todo se habia ido ala basura !

para desgracia de terry un problema , con una mujer,

lo habia hecho volver a su departamento ...

-Flamy la ultima joven que estubo intimamente con terry ... habia querido matarse frente a la señora del servicio en casa de terry ...

_No puedo creer que flamy me hisiera esta clase de espectaculos !! - se decia terry para si mismo

_flamy era otra mujer que no podia hablar de el ...!

con nadie. pues uncontrato tambien muy discreto , por parte de hambos estaba firmado!

_Flami se termino enamorando de , Terry ese fue el motivo para que terry terminara su extraña relacion intima..a pesar de todo...

pasaba buen rato con ella pero todas querian.

( Vainilla y corazo'nes ...)_

Imposible... decia terry _

_pero una rubia. con pecas lo cambio todo,...

_el que tenia orden impecable. no titubeaba ni dudaba de si mismo ,

a hora no se reconocia el mismo!

\- hasta acosador me he convertido ,

_terry se dijo a si mismo ,

¿ cuando ?- yo Terruce Granchester fui a buscar a una chica ,

de esa manera .. quien soy ?

me comporte como un niño en la primaria por su primer beso!

esque acazo he perdido la cabeza por ella... la pecas ... - si admito la rubia es bonita , pero tiene algo que me impide alejarme de ella...

en los momentos que etubimos cercas _

_yo me sentia cuidado_ , tranquilo , y luego su contacto ... _ me calento mi frio corazo'n !!!...

dios que espectaculo eh dado ...!

¿ que me as hecho candy!?

o peor ¿ que ?

pensara de mi_?

pensaba terry!

cuando terry llego a su casa ! que se encontraba en una colina. en Chicago _ la señorita pony quien era mas como una nana para terry .. _

le explico. _

\- la señorita burlo la seguridad. y lo buscaba gritando Te amo terry , pero si no me puedes querer como yo a ti ,

prefiero morir y saco un nabaja de su ropa sucia u la paso por las muñecas de su mano !

que estupida _ dijo terry furioso cuando

la nana termino el relato

¿y en donde se encuetra ella... ? volvio a preguntar terry

-los muchachos del portal lograron agarrarla y la llevaron ala casa que esta cercas de lago !

¿trajeron a alguien para que la atendiera?

pregunto terry cada vez mas enojado!

\- si joven-- fue la respuesta de la nana pony!

bien yo me encargare de reavilitarla en el hospital de mi madre.

( oh no candy. trabajara ahi que pasara cuando candy descubra todo de terry la conciencia de ella tenia razon no lo conoce )


	9. AMOR'AZUL CAPITULO NUEVE

CAPITULO NUEVE

_Asi terry decidio ayudar a flamy , la ultima chica que habia estado con el...intimamente. ,

por que terry no tenia ninguna relacion sentimental , ni se dejaba ver publicamente con ninguna joven...

terry decidio llevar a flamy al hospital del cual su madre era dueña , - pues bien sabemos ofrece ayuda en muchas areas , psicologicas , -

y flamy quizo quitarse la vida ...!!!

_ Terry sabia que susana la atenderia y no lo cuestionaria ..?

\-- pero susana intentaria algun acercamiento con terry... en estos momentos terry esta muy confundido...

les dire , _

_si seguro _ que si tubiera un encuentro con Susana..._ ya que eran amigos...

Despues de que terry encontro a susana con otro y se perdio en el alcohol !-

que por suerte pudo levantarse y lograr el exito que hoy tiene!

_susana y terry arreglaron sus diferencias pero no volvieron a intimidar ...

_aun que susana no descartara la idea ... ella creia ser la unica mujer que terry amaria .._ y creia que el volveria con ella , despues de todo_ ella fue su primera vez!!_ tomando en cuenta que ella le enseño el mejor contacto fisico para el!!!...

\- esas eran las ideas en la loca cabeza de susana ...

... en otro lugar. una joven

_despues del momento melancolico de terry .._ Candy . se dio cuenta que el no mostro ningun interes mas en ella ... _con tristeza lo acepto._ pensando que terry no tubo ningun sentimiento por el beso ! que ella le dio_ y que ahora se arrepentia de averle dado mucho de ella ..._ eso le rompio su corazon... !!! _( te lo dije tonta) le dijo chillona conciencia que tambien lloraba por terry!!...

-candy estaba frente al espejo mirandose y haciendo corajes con sus risos. ( su conciencia peleaba con ellos) tambien_

_ tenia que finalisar sus estudios. ese dia..._ mejor se volco en el tema. dejando al lado , a_ Grandchester y puso todo de su parte. _

para solo mirar hacia enfrente como siempre lo hizo ..._ ella no regresaba _no _ella solo avanzaba!!!

_ a demas ya tenia trabajo. y eso la emocionaba empezar a trabajar ...

_ Por fin se dijieron con un abrazo en señal de cariño y felicitacion

_candy y anny

_ finalizamos ... wow !!!! no se hablara mas de cuadernos , libros , o ,tareas... ( la conciencia de candy ya estaba lista para el reve!!! )

Anny - habian decidido ir a divertirse , y sin duda se llevaria a su amiga asi que a rrastraz arreglo a_ Candy con un pequeñito vestido muy sexy regalo de graduacion ( eres una descarada le dijo su conciencia avergonzandose y cubriendose) y candy le dijo en su mente " no que ya estabas lista...

_candy desaprobo enseguida_ pero sabia que la batalla con su querida , modista era dificil de ganar... y tambien por que queria tapar el dolor a su corazon _asi termino siendo muñeca de anny ...

la chicas Irian acompañadas de dos chicos de la facultad ...

_Anthony y Tom llegaban

quienes llegaban al departamento de las muchachas _

los dos chicos estaban enamorados de candy pero _tom_ sabia que anthony le tenia ventaja ya que era mas amigo de Candy que el .

.. y lo aceptaba aunque sus sentimientos se afectaran ... era buen amigo y si candy era feliz con quien ella quisiera el la apoyaria...

Entraron al departamento de las muchachas _anny fue quien los recibio_ por que la rubia no se atrevia a salir de su habitacion vestida asi_ ( iiremos a nadar ) le dijo su sarcastica conciencia. y esta vez candy estava de acuerdo ... se dijo candy a si mima ( Dios esto parece traje de baño)

su vestido color negro de una sola pieza de cuero forrado interiormente para comodidad de la joven !! quedaba total mente pegado a su cuerpo dejandola lucir su perfectas curbas y sus piernas no muy largas pero bien formadas el vestido enseñaba el muslo de la pierna de candy ! en realida era 4 dedos debajo de donde termina su trasero .. y para horror de candy solo le tapaban mitad de sus senos haciedo lucir dos vellos montes abajo de su cuello donde colgaba una esmeralda con una delicada cadenita de oro en blanco que hacian juego con los aretes de dos lineas una mas larga que la otra. unas botas de piel plateadas que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla mostrando solo su muslo de las piernas su cabello suelto perfectamente acomodado en capaz_ que con un aceite especial que anny le unto le davan un rostro angelical

eso era lo unico que si le habia gustado y el brillo en sus labios .. ella no nesesitava maquillaje ya que su rostro era perfecto... Anny llebava una mini y. un top en diseño de chaleco sin mangas en rojo y negro. su cabello lacio negro suelto y unas zapatillas de tacon grueso. punta ancha. rojo...

_No voy a salir decia agarrandose de la puerta y anny jalandola

termino saliendo...

.. ( yo me quedo le grito una voz en la mente de candy pues la conciencia no pensaba salir...vestida asi... )

_Wow!!! candy en verdad te vez muy bella le dijo Anthony babeando. y tom no creia que ella era candy

_ en verdad eres hermosa penso tom _en su mente! . pero vamonos que entrar ... sera dificil_

irian al cielo uno de los night club mas populares en chicago ... .. lo que candy. no sabia es que el dueño de ese lugar tenia ojos azul zafiro ...

y era el que ella no queria recordar!!!

_ los cuatro muchachos salieron muy alegres

Anthony habia esperado por candy y esa noche le pensaba pedir que fuera su novia!

se marcharon en el mercedes de tom ...

si darse cuenta que...

a unos metros de distancia un hombre observo todo ...

_que demonios hacia candy vestida asi presisamente asi... se volvia loco por tomarla llevarsela y hacerla suya ... como hacia con las otras mujeres que ya habia tenido ...

pues en esos momentos ...desaparecio de su mente la torpe , cencilla , inocente , diferente mujer que el habia creido que era...

pero que estupido soy ...a hora entiendo su beso .. siempre has sido asi.. pecas ...

no no puedo creer que tu ...no sin duda que estupido soy .

yo conici a otra candy que no parecia fingir

. pero esta candy que vi. .. oh.

no!!!

_ te are pagar tu burla ... se dijo terry que ardia de coraje

siguio el carro de tom..

y. su expresion i ba canviando .. saboreando su venganza cuando vio a donde se dirijian.

...ya en linea esperando entrar Candy sentia todas las miradas sobre ella y si los hombres la veian y la desnudaban con los ojos.. y sin duda la envidia de todas las mujeres ahi... que la miraban empezando. en su cabeza y terminando en sus pies...

para sorpresa de los cuatro un joven de 30 años _ les dijo que pasaran ellos 4 solamente y muchos _se quejaban pero sabian que no podian dicutir o no entrarian al cielo,

Por la parte trasera del ninght club ... y con entrada privada

entraba. un hombre que precia ghost rider!! de la furia que llevaba..

_ Buen buenas noches_ balbuqueaba una de las meseras que trabajan en el cielo_ terry no respondio y se dirijo a su oficina donde un de sus empleados encargado de el night club lo recivio con sorpresa, pues terry nunca iva en las horas en que se abria al publico el cielo.

Señor , Grandchester , pasa algo ,

_ No _dijo cortante terry al encargado de el cielo _ pero luego se controlo _

steve como se llamaba el encargado noto su enojo ...

Terry hablo... chequeando las camaras de seguridad .. sus ojos encontraron asu objetivo.. _ Steve dirigete a la salida y vez a esta chica le dijo señalando a Candy y por un segundo se embobo..--

. si señor. le contesto steve sacandolo de sus pensamientos._

dejalos entrar son cuantro y dales la mejor mesa .._ claro señor Grandchester! ya iva de salida steve cuando terry le volvio a decir !

_ no les digas nada de mi. _entiendes

steve confundido por el comportamiento del dueño_. le agacho su cabesa en señal de. que entendia..

steve llego al entrada que estaba llena de jovenes. y hacercandose ala rubia le dijo ... señorita cuantos son ... Candy por un momento se espanto .. pero anny la salvo pues la rubia no acostumbraba a estar en antros...

\-- Somo cuatro.. dijo anny

_ siganme les dijo steve ... Anthony se acerco agarrando a candy por la cintura y le pregunto muy cercas de su oido ! _ _¿ Hermosa te conocen ? _ Candy que se incomodo por el hacercamiento de Anthony y la manera que puso su mano en su cintura .. se aparto y le_ dijo_ no y camino alado de Anny ... apartandose se Anthony...

_ devido ala multitud de jovenes _ eso no lo vio terry ...

\- se enamoraron de ti candy por eso nos dieron acceso !!!

no es por ti _ ¿ que no viste que no dejavan de verte ? comentaban entre risas ... en una ventana obscura que reflejaba un espejo en la parte de arriba. unos ojos obsevaban a la rubia ... instintivamente ella volteo como si la llamaran y por unos segundos solo se quedo viendo en eaa direccion...


	10. AMOR 'AZUL CAPITULO DIEZ

_CAPOTULO_

 _DIEZ_

 _CANDY , ANNY , ANTHONY , Y , TOM._ __ se preguntaban , con miradas , ¿ Qué pasaba. ? niguno decia nada ! __ _Steve los llevo a area VIP . bien esta es su mesa ! señorita le dijo steve a Candy !_ _la rubia no sabia qué decirle -_ _Graciás pero...? podria decirme .. ? _ la interempio _steve_ No se preocupe señorita es cortesia de la casa qué pasen una agradable noche en el cielo ! conpermiso__ _¿ Candy , lo conoces ? _pregunto Anthony celoso ! _¿ Que ?_ No. ! _no lo conosco , ! _ Entonces por que se dirijio contigo -_ Anthony ! __ _relajate le dijo _Tom ,- digamos que es un admirador de candy - pero eso no te da ninguna razón para qué le hables a si - dijo tom enojandose por el conportamiento de rubio con Candy! bueno , ya chicos basta , venimos a divertirnos o no ! _ hablo anny -_ _todos dejaron el Tema de lado y pero Anthony no estaba muy convencido !_ _candy _no dejava de voltear al ventanal de cristal obscuro sin entender porque le hacia sentir mariposas. en el estomago , cada véz que volteaba._ __ Terry solo observava cada movimiento de candy y no le gustaba la forma en que El rubio la veia, __ _\- noto que candy no le ponia mucha importancia y algunas veses parecia alejarse de él .._ _buena chica - se dijo entre dientes_ _una llamada lo saco de sus visiones " - _"Terruce " dijo a secas ... hola Archy ... estoy en el cielo. ! ¿ cuanto tiempo ? _ Está bien... _ colgo la llada ... miro a candy que ya estába en su segunda margarita ! y ya se miraba un poco más sonriente , - terry apretaba los puños._

 _Por los ultimos finales qué ya terminamos. _- grito candy alzando su copa y bebiendola hasta el fondo !..._ __ Más bebida Candy-- grito Anthony dandole otra margarita ,_ _Anthony quieres emborracharme - dijó candy arrastrando las palabras ... seguidas de risas le contesto - por qué lo estás consiguiendo ..._ _(borrasssha) le dijo su conciencia a candy !.. _ candy vio a Anthony acercarse a ella. y este le paso el brazo por la cintura hacercandola a el.. le dijo al oído _ vendras a mi exposición ? ¿ verdad ?_ _candy que ya estaba en la margarita siete. con simplesa le dijo __ _no me lo perderia por nada- Anthony sabes que te quiero mucho - eres como mi her.._ _No digas mas candy mejor bailemos. la callo poniendo sus dedos en su boca. - espera_ _\- Anthony. creo que nesesito ir al baño ..._ _Candy _ sentia que debia alejarse de Anthony ( claro si casi quere comerte) le dijo la conciencia_ a candy

 _Anthony se dijo a si mismo es ahora o nunca_! _ahorita regreso voy a ver si candy esta bien ya qué iva un poco mareada. ! -dijo anthony a tom y anny ! _ __ _si quieres yo voy dijo Anny - pues no creo que tu puedas entrar al baño de damas , pero estaba por levantarse y se le callo un prendedor _ no te precupes. Anny! -dijo Anthonyyo la espera afuera de baño de damas y enseguida _ Anthony se fue a esperar a candy ya qué pensaba , decirle sus séntimientos y pedirle , qué fuera su novía ..._ _-terry qué solo esperaba a su hermano para entrar en el grupito _ por qué no queria llegar solo diciendo ay que casualidad , sabia que era una excusa tonta__ _pero_ al ver que candy habia salido del area VIP y despues vio salir al rubio_

 _Maldita seas Archi en donde estas , tendre que poner mi cara de estupido aver qie invento! -dijo terry ... ya qué no quiero qué candy este con ese tipo ! de cabellos rubios , que mas bien parece gay!!!_ _penso terry_ __ Terry_ Estaba a punto de salir de la oficina de control. ( ahi controlaban todas las camaras de grabacion por cualquier situacion , qué lo requiriera! ) - cuando ..salia de lugar alguien qué Terry! esperaba por fin llego_ __ hermano! le dijo Archy. y lo abrzo de lado con una palmadita en la espalda _ - terry , se regreso al cuarto de control .. ya qué le cobraria el favór en ese momento! a Archy. su , hermano por adopcion .. ya qué son diferentes fisica mente pues no llevan ningun lazo parentesco de sangre_ _Archy es rubio con cabellos cobrizo de ojos marronez , un poco mas alto qué terry!._ _Gracias. - bro! -dijo Archy Por ayudarme con esta chica que no me para de llamar.._ _\-- Alomejor esta embarazda? - dijo terry cruzado de brazos. -Archi... abre los ojos como orbitas , ni de broma , lo digas , ademas no fueron tantas veses ... dijo archy. muy seguro_ _terry le paro la platica por qué nesesitaba ver qué - candy no estubiera con el gay_ Rubio_ __ no quiero escuchar tu vida en la cama con mujeres ! .. te ayudare pero tu me ayudaras ahorita. Archy! __

 _y qué me vaz a pedir_ pregunto Archy confundido . es muy facil _ dijo terry con una leve sonrisa. qué Archy no noto-_ _Aver sueltalo! le dijo archi a terry!_ _¿ conoces a Anny brither! no es asi ? dijo terry tocando su menton con el dedo indice! __ _Anny brither , Anny brither. se decia Archy tratando de recordar- _ A si la Timida ,_ _no me digas qué te gusta terry ? le pregunto con burla ...archy ..!_ _No - Archy ! .. pero_ dudo terry si decile a archy de candy o no... ? pero qué pregunto ? Archy !_ _tu solo ocupate de Anny y ya !_ _no te dire más ! dijo -terry ..._

 _se trata de una chica! no lo puedo creér ! --Terry el serio ,- tiene , una chica._ _Solo no olvidez decir en cazo que te pregunten que que hacemos aqui - le dijo terry -_ _qué venimos para tomar unas cervesas ya qué estabamos viendo los nuevas tierras... dijo terry sin perder la seriedad pero por dentro de su corazon. estaba realmente impasiente! por vér a candy... frente a el._ _Pero la timida- por qué la timida - dijo archy con renuecia!_

 _Espera que veas a la timida y me daras las gracias le dijo terry con burla_ _Esta bien ! dijo archy ... que bueno que no eres gay terry ? se dijo Archy, en su mente..._ _anny , esta en la uno .VIP.. esta con un nerd!... dijo terry_ _Terruce sera dificil entonces! dijo archy no queriendo tener que hacer lo que terry le pidio y agrego, _y luego es la timida ..._ _y tu a donde iras .._ _ahorita te alcanzo solo si te preguntan ya sabes qué decir ._

 __Archi_ encontro a anny y se quedo en shock!!!_ _! Qué demonios! eså es la timida , ahora nada timida... gracias terry se dijo Archi para si mismo_

 _pero si es perfecta._ _Archy _se acerco ala mesa con gusto a saludar a anny.._ _bien a qui voy se dijo ..._ _¿ Eres -Anny Brither ?_

 _en el baño eperando en la cola de linea para entrar ... candy estaba recargada en la pared del baño de damas , pensando en el y deseando volver a ver esos ojos azul safiro. de los qué ella aun guarda en su alma..._ __candy en el toilet pudo respirar de alivio_ _cuando hubo terminado lavo su manos se miro unos segundos en el espejo ... suspiro y salio, viendo que Anthony - esperaba por ella, afuera del privado de mujeres!!!..._

 _Anthony - pero que haces ahi, le dijo una candy borracha! de las 9 margaritas. que tomo!_ _Candy! ven te hecho una mano? creo que has bebido un poco , mas de la cuenta dijo Anthony. con una sonrisa!_

 _oh no viene avanzando hasta mi, me va a rodear con sus brazos ... miraba candy sin poder moverse o decir nada_

 _Anthony estoy bien . No pasa nada_

 _intento apartarlo , pero no tengo energia.._

 _Candy , por favor.. ( me susurra).._ _me agarra y me hacerca a él._

 _Anthony que estas haciendo._ _Sabes que me gustas _Candy por favor una mano me mantiene pegada a el y con la otra me agarra la barbilla y me levanta la cara--_ _, maldicion me va a besar..._ _Anthony , no. , anthony , para.. trato de empujarlo pero ! es todo musculos_ _, a si que no pude moverlo..._ _por favor cariño me dice con suplica y me tiene los labios muy cercas a los mios..._ __ Anthony , no _ le suplico._ _Eres mi amigo ..._ _creo que vomitare pienso para mi misma_ __CREO QUE LA SEÑORITA A DICHO QUÉ NO.._


	11. AMOR AZUL CAPITULO ONCE

CAPITULO

ONCE

-Terry despues de avér dejado a Flamy ! en el hospital de Eleanor ! donde dejo instrucciones de que la Atendiera la psiquiatra ! Susana Marlow!...

Asi comò noches anteriores se dirigio al departamento de candy , dispuesto a ir hasta su puerta y verla de frente! ...

Pero primero pasaria al la suit que su asistente por ordenes de terry - puso a su dispocicion , para estar mas cercas de Candy.

\- Esta véz pecosa no esperare a qué , apages la luz, en tu habitacion... para marcharme , no pecas , esta véz... sera qué_!

¿ talvez quisieras. acompañarme a cénar ? -¿qué demoníos , por qué dije eso ? - no es una cita , yo no hago ese tipo de boberias-, pensaba terry - confundido por sus deseos- , sin darse cuenta de qué está camvíando...

Terry. se sentía diferente , y eso lo confundia...

-Ya quiero verte , _¿ Qué me pasa ?

pero quiero darle todo mi mundo llevarla a lugares que nunca he compartido con nadie qué juntos viajemos , qué juntos despertemos qué seas mí mujer en todo ! ( qué seas mi esposa ) si la quiero con migo para toda la vidá.. y darte todo mí...

Imperio ... como dicen el los periodicos , boberias de chismes -lo que tengo es por qué he trabajado para conseguirlo y por qué me gusta ayudar ! --si supiera la gente , pero solo ven lo primero y hablan ...

se decia terry acabando su arreglo ,

Un traje de cocktail! negro. camisa informal azul de noche y los dos primeros botones abiertos , para dar una apariencia liberal , su cabello alvorotado ...

Pecosa - ya terminaste tus finales y eso sera mi perfecta excusa para volver a verte , salio en su corvette negro, con sus. mejores animos.. para el miamo,

pero lo que paso afuera del departamento de - Candy . Primero desilucion , despues una furia enorme como nunca se habia formado en el ...

justo cuando apago el veiculo , abrio la puerta para bajar de su corvette /se detubo en seco! y volvio a cerrar la puerta pero discretamente...

todo lo que pensaba hacer , se fue ala basura... cuando su ojos ahora llenos de coraje , vieron a la mujer que le volteo el mundo se cabeza!...

Candy salia con Anny pero no ivan solas si no con 2 idiotas. como los llamo terry .. sus ojos safiros vieron lo que no querian ver - a Anthony poner su brazo en la cintura de candy para ayudarla a subir en un mercedes-para su desgracia de terry el vestido que llevava ella. ¿ maldita mí suerte - pero qué demonios esta pensando esa niña estupida! dijo terry , que miraba en bobado las piernas de Cabdy!

Terry tubo que contenerse para no bajarse de su corvette en ese momento y llevarsela ...

lo peor fue qué terry se sentia engañado , como siempre , negativo hasta con =él mismo , en la mente de Terry se formaron miles de pensamientos nada agradables con respecto a Candy, sin dudarlo no conforme . maldiciendose. por aver sido jugete de alguien que creia era diferente muy diferente a la qué ahora era otra más como todas!!!...

No , no , --! niñita malcreada te haré pagar el averme engañado ,¿ qué ?

¿ pensabas?. ~aver si lograbas sacarme que un carro o un departamento-?- ! decia terry sin pensar ya no era consiente de si mismo , la furia en esos momento lo controlaba al tope de la íra , solo actuando por impulso, maldiciendose una y otra vez,

cuando supo a donde ívan se alegro- ya que viò que el carro dio vuelta ala izquierda en la carretera rapida 290 south

salida N , orleans st. chicago IL.

perfecto! " van al "cielo circuit" buen gusto - ironiso - cuando supo que irian a uno de sus mejores ninght clubs ...

popular por estar en la parte subterranea ademas de contar con restautante , bar , y cuatro areas de bailes diferentes...

señorita falsa , quieres jugar pues jugaremos !_y hare que llores por lo que hiciste con migo!!! por hacerme creer. que eras diferente -

llego a " el cielo circuit " siendo quien es el tenia su pribado para entrar a su night club

sin saludar a nadie ... se fue directo al cuarto de control para ver las camaras pero no a todas las camaras si no a una donde candy saliera , cuando sus ojos la ayaron en la fila la observo unos segunsos para descubrir que ella era. lo mas hermosa que sus ojos jamas miraron todo todo de ella le encantaba y vio algo que le calmo el coraje hasta por respirar - candy su candy no le correspondia , al idiota que se atrevio a tocarla

Anthony se hacercaba mas cada que podia ponia sus manos en la pequeña cintura de candy , y noto que ella le quito las manos apartandose de el rubio , ya que ubo calmado un poco su íra , entendio que la chica no hacia nada malo , si no solo pasar un rato agradable , _ _ pero lo que terry no soportava era ver la ropa que llevava puesta y la manera que todos los hombres la desean ! y lo qué le ardia en furia es qué el no estaba ahi con ella , pero que estupidez estoy pensando yo salir. con una chica en publico - _No me reconosco !

Buenas noches señor lo interrumpio steve un hombre de 31 años simpatico. quien es el encargado de el "cielo circuit." todas las noches... terry no respondio al saludo , lo cual ya estaban sus empleados , al caracter de harrogante jefe...

Terry le dijo a steve su empleado ,

Véz a esta chica ? señalando con su índice a , Candy por la camara de vidéo grabación ! - Si señór es muy bonita ! - terry casi le rómpe _.? pero se contubo_ y sespondio con una mírada fría dejalos pasar son cuatro , y llevalos a mi mesá , _ !

\- steve qué nunca lo habia mírado comportarse de esa manera y ofreser su mesa lo cual jamás dejo qué nadie, ocupara , ya qué era la mejor , contaba con una pista de baile priváda , y la mejor vistá , Se. confundio ... y mas cuando puso un guardia. a qué vigila el areá todo el tiempo , terry lo puso ahí para qué, nadie se hacercara a molestar . lo qué , terry, queria es qué nadie pudiera hacercarse a Candy! del cuarto de contro terry la observaria. todo él tiempo ,

steve que no reaccionaba de la impresión volvio a preguntar? ¿ a su mesa señor ? si steve a mi mesa ? dijo terry sin ver su cara de estupefacto! steve tartamudeo --si_ si_se_ señor ! _y salio del cuarto de video para cumplir con lo qué su extraño jefe le indico .

-lo que terry no sabia era que? ...

Anthony tenía otros planes, para, con candy !...

mientras qué terry pensaba cual seriá la mejór manera de entrar en esé grupito _! - como caído del cielo su cellular se dejo escuchar apareciendo él nombre de -Archy , su hermano mayór ,

-candy !, bailaba , disfrutaba su noche ! y _ terry -le , contaba las bebidás ... haciendo qué perdiera más la paciencía. cuando pedia otrá margarita.. una... diós podria tomarsela , má s despacío , pero que demoníos , piensas candy !... cincó. ya terry sudaba de furia, para ya niñita , si fueras mía ya te hubiera dado una nalgadas y luego hacerte mía hasta dejarte sin fuersas de nada, en sus pensamiéntos traumados! _ Anthony sr hacerco y vío como agarraba a candy , por su peqúeña cintura _ terry casi sé queda sin cabello explotando de colerá! se dijo a si mismó _no más ! ...cuando vio a , candy salír del areá y tras ella, el rubio. cruzando la puerta vío a su hermano y regresando a cuarto de su autosufrimientô. le explico lo qué haria ...

el tenia ya qué ír a ver qué pasaba con candy... cuando sus ojos encontraron a su rival! se quedo uno pasos no muy lejoz por si nesesitaba escuchar aperantando hablar en el cellular cin alguien pero dandole la espalda a Anthony , para que candy no lo reconocieta ,

te quiéro agarra con las manós en la masa , por aver me hecho tu estupido jugete, _ decia terry para si mismo ,

Candy ... salio y. le paresio ver qué se sorprendia , por ver al rubio ahi! despues, noto qué se hacercaba más a ella y tomandola de la cintura hacercandosela mas a él, ... pero lo qué no esperaba oír era lo qué candy decía , sus palabras de rechazo lo hicieron , volvér a sentir bonito! dandole la razòn qué habia dejado hace horas ... ya en sus cinco séntidos controlo su postura, y ahora era momento de actuar !...

\-- CREO QUÉ LA SEÑORITA , HA DICHO QUÉ NO...! y de un empujon aparto a Anthony de Candy !.. ..

terry- dijo ella !

y quíen te creés tu para venír a molestar...

¿ acazo conoces a este tipo , hermosa?

candy vío y se le lleno el estomago de mariposas cuando vío a terry,

dile qué este no es su asunto _ candy ! volvio a hablar Anthony ... pero estos dos lo ignoraban, pareciera qué solo eran ellos dos ahi...

candy que el mundo le daba bueltas y el estomago ya estaba mas revuelto ... ( ya vez boracha tienes que hacer tu espectaculo frente a él ( salio diciéndo la conciencia despues de ver quièn aparecio) ...

siento una arcada , me inclino hacía delante. Mi cuerpo no puede seguir tolerando el alcohol y vomito en el suelo aparantosamente...

Uf, dios mio Candy!

Anthony se aparta con asco. Terry me sujeta los risos y los aparta de la cara y suavemente me llev hacia el baño , o por dios ... solos en el baño... oh mierda! y otra vez vuelvo a vomitar , aunque tengo el estomago vacío y no sale nada espantosas arcadas me sacuden el cuerpo... por fin ( dice la conciencia que esta igual que yo ).. dejo de sentir . arcadas.

Terry me ofrece un pañuelo blanco con sus iniciales solo él podria tener un pañuelo de lino extremadamente blanco... Anthony_ desaparece pero lo ignoro... o dios siento qué mi mundo se oscurese... y ... no véo nada màs!...


	12. CAPITULO doce

CAPITULO # 12

Todo está en silencio, Me siento muy comoda y calientita...Abro los ojos no tengo ni idea de dónde estoy. Poco a poco. recuerdo las imágenes de la noche anterior. La borrachera _ oh , no , la borrachera , la vomitada , oh , no , la vomitada ... ( si borracha que vergüenza haces pasar ) dijo la conciensia en su mente... Anthony y después Terry, oh, no. Me muero de la vergüenza. No recuerdo como he llegado aqui . Dios mio no . traigo ropa, ( no exajeres traes algo de ropa) ... dice mi conciencia... la ignoro poniendo en blanco mis ojos , hecho un vistazo ... veo un vado de zumo de naranja. la resaca de la noche anterior ,

la verdad me siento mejor de lo que me merezco .

El jugo está riquísimo. Calma mi cruda...y me refresca.

toc toc

El corazón me palpita brincando de la exitacion que siente , sabemos quien es ..

Entra Terry ! Es realmente guapo...

es legal ser todo un Adonis" ...

veo que ha estado ejercitando su perfecto cuerpo , _lleva unos pantalones de chándal azules que caen ligeramente sobre las caderas y una camiseta gris. empapada de sudor..

respiro profundamente mordiendo mi labio saboreando el zumo de naranja_ _

Me mira .. con esos azules safiros ,

Qué vergüenza siento.!!!

" donde me escondo..."

Buenos dias .. Candice , ?_ qué candice, ya no soy candy... está enojado , o aparenta es tarlo y aun asi _me hago malbabisco ... _Buenos dias!_ terruce .. contesto. usando el mismo tono , observo ami alrededor en busca de mi ropa , pero no hay nada, el solo me observa , -- pago lo que sea por saber que piensa? ( que eres una cualquiera, torpe) dice una metiche en mi cabeza pero le doy una patada...

-habla_ terry_ y su voz me hace brincar!

No vaz a preguntarme nada_ ?_me pregunta él..

oh claro me podrias decir si tubimos sexo por qué no me acuerdo de como me desvirjinaste" digo en mi mente!

Las palabras no me salen , tartamudeo .

yo , yo, esqué , yo ... blaf! torpe tu que ? otra vez en mi mente...

¿ Como he llegado aqui...? le pregunto susurrando...

Oh My God!

se sento a mi lado , lo puedo oler ! y su olor me hace ruborisarme , o exitarme dios que esto que siento...

Después de que te desmallaste, no quise poner en peligro a todos los del night club_

por si volvias a vomitar , asi que te traje aqui_ me contesta sin inmutarse...

me metiste en la cama-?

-si _ me conteata impasible.

\- me quitaste la ropa?

( que me diga que no ) pido en mi mente

Si _ dice y me mira alzando una ceja ...

Nesesito preguntartar aun que me muera de miendo. por la respuesta -

Lo hicimos?

le digo mas bajo que susurrando . miro mis manos...

Candy, estabas casi en coma. Me gusta que mis mujeres ésten , cocientes y sean

receptivas..

A valla no es gay... ( torpe, que no escuchaste que te dijo MIS MUJERES)

oh...

\- lo siento_ le digo cincera

sus labios. esbozan una sonrisa de lado-

y se burla de mí el muy..._

fue una noche entretenida... me dice. tecordando mi gran show!

( jajaja ya vez ya eres payasita) dice ?mi conciencia!

yo no le pedi. que me trajiera a quí-? pienso para mi misma!

No tenias por qué ser superman ! y ayudarme _! le digo bruscamente...

me mira abriendo los ojos , pero se recupera demasiado rapido y me responde !

si no ubiera sido super_ man. dice haciendo un espacio , habrias despertado en la cama de tu acompañante y si no recuerdo mal no estabás muy agusto en sus brazos..me dice mordazmente...

eso me hace acordarme de mi amigo Anthony ... ya tendre tiempo que darle una ...buena platica!

sientate a comer - me ordena

pero que demonios - me esta ordenando ami _ amí !

por eso, no , parabas de vomitar, esá es la principal regla si piensas enborracharte y creeme te lo digo por qué lo se ...

por un momento pienso en su vidá de pequeño me quedo solo observandolo mientras el habla a lo qué no le entiendo nada ya que mí mente ... solo esta ocupada en observarlo...

Candy entendiste lo que te he dicho

sigo observanlo sin responder.

-Si fueraz mía despues del numerito qué hiciste ayer - ahorita no podrias sentarte

Qué carajos esta diciendome!! si fuera de él ... si quiero ser de él... y enbobo una sonrisa , de tomame quiero ser tutuya! .

pero sus miradas son como advertencias a algo muy peligroso .

No entiendo lo que dices_ , me confundes... le digo mirandolo alos ojos se acerca mas ami. alza mi barbilla y me observa mi boca _ sin darme cuenta me muerdo el labio muy suabe y lo voy soltando dos veces lo hago y lentamente voy abriendo mis labios para que me bese espero! _ sige viendo el movimiento de mi boca , quiero que me beses ! le digo muy suave siento mi respiracion que cambia de intencidad ! _ lo que siento es algo nuevo me confundo pero lo quiero quiero a el en mí .

toca mos labios con la llema de sus dedos. sin darme cuenta. suelto un gemido muy seductor " yo no sabia qué podia hacer eso, " _mi respiracion se exalta. _ deseando, que ya me bese!

pero no lo hace !

debez alejarte de mí. _no soy adecuado para alguien como tu ...

QUÉ! ? _ que hice mal me digo a mí misma!

sus palabras me lastiman en lo mas profundo de mi corazòn .. y me siento humillada , rehazada y desolada, y quisier salir de aqui corriendo y no volver a verlo, pero no puedo hablar mi mente tiene demasiadas confunciones y deciluciones que procesar ! sin evitarlo una lagrima sale de mis ojos ,

Pasa su mano y la quita con ternura

, sin saber que en ivan mis esperanzas...

levanto mis ojos. sin poder evitarlo l

De repente estoy enfadada confundida

y al momento estoy contemplando su preciosos ojos...

Respira candy._ me susurra. y luego se incorpora y se aparta , se mete en el cuarto de baño y cierra la puerta.

Suelto el aire que no sabia que habia estado reteniendo , Nunca habia sentido algo asi por nadie, y ahora se que Amarte... terry duele!

decidia a irme de aqui , busco mi ropa pero no veo nada de mis prendas ,

Se abre le puerta del el cuarto de baño y aparece él , mojado y resplandeciente con una toalla alrededor la cintuta... ( no puedo evitar no verlo)

y ahí estoy yo... en ropa interior. mirandolo como si andar en ropa interior fuera algo normal ...

si estas buscando ese vestido qué parecia traje de baño , no lo váz a encontrar, _ dice terry sin dejar de verme!, y siento su mirada subir a mis pechos y bajar a mis caderas

(ya vez descarda te dije que era traje de ba ño dice la perdida en mi mente...

pero ay ropa para ti en el baño...

quiero gritarle qué es un ... pero me trago mí coraje y me meto al cuarto de baño pongo el seguro!

mmmm el agua me relaja y me siento fresca limpia cuando salgo dela bañera veo la ropa dentro de la bolsa ...y no puedo negar que es de muy buen gusto me encantan los jeans y me queda perfectos .. para mi sorpresa ,

cuando salgo el esta perfectamente guapo . y casi me suelto a preguntarle cual es la obsecion con el blanco , ya qué trae una camisa extremadamente blanca!.

No deja de confundirme , sera qué a olvidado nuestro primer beso , sera qué no quiere recordarlo por eso no me ha vuelto a besar ! ... ya no aguanto nesesito saber que piensa...

¿ Terry olvidaste el beso ? No te gusto ? le digo viendolo a los ojos!...

Candy ! _ no soy un hombre de vainilla y corazónes, ni tampoco me interesan , las historias de amor, mis gustos son muy peculiares. Deberias alejarte de mi ,

Cierra los ojos como si le doliera decirme esto...

Pero tienes algo que no puedo alejarme de ti, me dice . y siento desgarrar mi corazón ...

mis palabras salen solas...

Terry no quiero que te alejez de mí


	13. AMOR'AZUL (02-23 18:50:21)

CAPITULO TRECE _

No sabes lo que dices ! Candy. !_ dijo terry .

ILUMINAME_le digo ,

( torpe, te estas poniendo en la boca de raro!) y apoyo a mí conciencia , pero no quiero alejarme de él , y estoy dispuesta ' a enfrentar lo qué seà.

además no creo que sea tan malo!...

Candy.! - dice él , sacandome de mis pensamientos..._ Yo , no soy normal como cualquier hombre. y menos soy él que tu mereses y esperás ...

Dime, ? Terry, ! _le digo por qué , realmente quiero saber què tan malo puede ser , aun qué? ... él no es malo y eso lo aseguro.

lo miro directo a los ojos...

y ...vuelvé a hablar pero , no dejo de ver, lo profundo de sus ojos y noto qué su pupila se agranda y oscurece!

Talvez te di la primera impresion y no te voy a mentir . por un momento mi oscura alma , vio el sol. camviaste mí ser , quien soy , y quien sere ...por un momento crei que podia ser ...!!! _pero no , no puedo...!

¿" QUÉ ?

ser ?, soy , ? sere , _me quedo estupefacta. observandolo ,

pero mis conocimientos solo , notan , autodesilucion y negatismo .. una persona que tiene inseguridades y cubre su buen ser!!- no digo nada pero mi mente es una maquina sobre él _ . analizandolo... descubriendo. y mi respuesta me dice que es ...miedo!!! terry, tiene miedo , què se ha formado, un escudo_ él mismo para su protección de ser lastimado ...!

Candy! _ dime algo , ? me estás! volvolviendo loco. .. él no saber que piensas...?

y al decir esto pasa sus largos y perfectos dedos de sus manos sobre su pelo en forma de frustrasión...!

vuelve a decir terry!-

oh-- Por diós. ! candy ... ! Dime qué te alejaraz de mi , aun que yo no quiera ... es mejor para ti...

dice terry dando un golpe en la mesita qué está alado de la grande cama , y me hace brincar ...

y mi mente capta otra respuesta , èl no cree en él mismo ...( inseguridad .y desconfiaza .) miles y miles de respuestas pero todas llevan una sola...oh ! por dios.. ya! _ digo de repente en mí misma sin que se salgan mis palabras ... terry usa su miedo en el (castigo " )oh sera que ? _ lastima ...

eh , incluso el mismo " lo vuelvo a mirar y noto el cambio en el pasando de una persona a otra muy rapido el placer en su cara cuando golpea la mesa es inevitable para mi no deacubrirlo, pero no veo hematomas o alguna pista , sino solo un apuesto hombre" de algo estoy segura el usa el dolor en él o en alguien quisas...

Candy - me interrumpe aprentandome y saradeandome ... de repente se ... que le gusta lastimar y eso le da plaser... despues de su comportamiento de confusion luego, negatismo , despues frustrasion, y libera todo en el dolor...

oh no... eso es malo muy malo!

pero aun sabiendo que me puede hacer daño, fisicamente y que mi consiencia me dice qué es mejor alejarme, No puedo , no quiero alejarme de el -_

, Es el primer hombre que me hace sentir atraccion como un iman, una fuerté atraccion .. y yo se que el puede ser mi principe azul ...

y para eso tendre que entrar en su mundo...tiemblo, ante, lo que digo en mí mente ... pero _ le doy mi respuesta...

Terry- quiero saber quien eres en verdad , quiero que me dejez entrar en tu vida y ser parte de ella , como tu quieres que sea , como tu sabes hacerlo.

Me mira con sorpresa... y por un momentos se queda en silencio_ como si, no, entendiera lo qué le acavo de decir_ pero un segundo despues , su cuerpo se agranda, aus facciones se endurecen,

y de repente...

se lanza hacia mí y me besa ... intensamente .. es unplacer para mi que no me doy cuenta qué me ha mordido el labio hasta que siento el sabor del metal y huelo el olor de la sangre dentro de mí boca ... pero no siento dolor .. y no puedo evitar una lagrima , pero él no se da cuenta, se separa brucamente de mi , me empiesa a doler mi labio por dentro ... pero me dolio mas mi corazòn ... aguantandome mis lagrimas me repongo ,

Bien ... dijo de pronto terry

tu lo pediste ... dice terry muy, satisfecho y saca su cellular de sus jeans _ presiona un numero ... me siento perdida por un momento, pero ya lo decidi, y no me alejare...

.. ..Taylor _! dice terry casi en seguida de aver presionado un numero de su cellular!_ nesesitare a -charly .!.. para la Escala _

que?¿ quienes? charly ?_a cual Escala? dios de que habla, ese es el gran misterio una Escala _ ? _ oigo que mas dice... para las 7:00 ...toda la noche ...

y cuelga no dice ni porfavor y ni gracias

valla tipico de los " Duques" del siglo pasado! ... cruzo mis brazos en señal de enfado

pero luego pienso en lo que dijo " _ toda la noche" y mi corazón pompeá ... como tambor" ... y no evito sentirme deseada y quizas ? ... ay. ! _? por qué lo deseo ...

pero recuerdo , en mí reporte mentalmente, y podria él , lastimarme fisicamente ?_ o que a el ???...

Dios , me enamore como estupida de alguien qué es un psicopata !, deveria alejarme...

Talvez la psicopata seas tu ...

medice una descarada conciencia ( ella tambien, tiene ganas de hacerlo con él ) le pongo mis ojos en blaco! ..

pienso si alguna vez me pusieron mano dura! pero nunca me pegaron de pequeña .

" dolera me dolera " no no creo poder hacerlo... talvez solo estoy exagerando y no es nada de eso. y mi reporte mentalmente esta equivocado! .

ya dijiste que si tonta ahora te aguantas dice mi a hora temerosa conciencia...

\- candy. dice terry interrumpiendome a mi misma.

Si_ le digo con voz aguda! ,

Estas bien , me pregunta?

si- digo mintiendo, y para mí desgracia él lo nota

puedes fímar esto!


	14. AMOR'AZUL CAPITULO CATORCE

CAPITULO CATORCE.

_Mi mente estaba perdida en observar la suit , del hotel "Hitman" dondé Terry tenia el mejor lugar , sin duda!

me pregunte a mí misma ¿ en donde durmio ? Terry ! _ mirando solo una cama , mis ojos imediatamente buscaron alrededor algun cobertor , qué me diera la respuesta, . pero no encontre nada, sumergida en mis observaciones estabá cuando su voz mé sacaron de mí perdidos, pensamientos, haciendome brincar en mí mente.. como si lo qué seguiria, era algun cuento de miedo, !

\- podrias firmar esto ? me dijó , terry, dandome un sobre amarillo,

\- por un momento , solo me quede con el sobre , amarillo en mis manos , sin haber entendido bien , ya que mi mente apenas habia regresado de observar el grán cuarto del hitman!

\- Candy ven sientate ! me dijo al mirar mí cara de estupefacta!, _ mientras mi mente , apenas procesaba lo que él dijo!

habia decho terry- qué firmara? ( si tonta) dijo mi consiencia no muy segura , ya que ella toda via estaba buscando otra cama,

Cuando tomo aciento en el sofa color burgandi! - terry se sienta , muy cercas de mí , _ El corazòn deja de latirme y mi respiración se acelera. ¿Como es posible que me afecte tanto? cuando pone solo su mano , para que le de la mia, y cuando se la doy , se me han dispardo las hormonas. y tengo unas inmensas ganas de tirarme a carcajadas! pero interior mente me muerdo mi lengua y mis labios ..para evitarlo logrando evitar las carcajadas ...

¿ Qué te parece tan divertido ? _ dice terry y me mira fijamente...

pero yo le evito la mirada, consiente de que si lo veo !

no controlarme y terminare diciendole qué por que no me hizo el amor , si durmio con migo , como puede dormir, con Alguien / y no haber hecho nada _

me desiluciono pensando que no le gusto , talvez , prefiera algo que no sea simple como yo sabiendo lo que ha el le satisface... pero no puedo evitarlo mas ...

_ Me logro reponer total mente ! y mas segura de mí , voz_ le digo ...

En donde dormiste tu ?

lo veo directo a los oscurecidos ojos azules , y creo qué le ha sorprendido mi pregunta?

en mi cama - dice asi de simple !

con migo? pregunto como un susurro!

si ... dice comodo

.. un silencio _ en los dos ...!

Agacho mis ojos y me doy cuenta que mis manos tengo todavia es sobre amarillo! _ estoy a punto de abrirlo , cuando el me lo impide!

y con una voz tan exajeradamente sexy muy varonil, me dice _

_ Este es un acuerdo de confidencialidad- se encoje de hombros y parece algo incomodo, y vuelve a decir ...

pero yo entendere si tu prefieres ! qué sera mejor alejarte de mí ... yo lo entendere...

y si no quiero firmar nada?, pero tampoco quiero alejarme de ti?

_me mira y puedo ver muy devil mente una sonrisa de lado, en sus labios !

_Entonces , entendere y no te molestare nunca mas... dice con una seriedad que nunca en mis minutos de conocerlo le habia mirado!

¿ qué implica esté acuerdo? le pregunto .. e inevitable mente pienso para mi misma , en mí mente, Mierda. . Tiene qué ser Malo muy malo .

Inplica _ dice con una voz fria.. qué me da eacalofrios_ " Qué no puedes contar nada de lo que suceda entre nosotros. NADA A NADIE!

_ lo observo estupefacta, son dar credito a sus exigencias .. pero con mi mano derecha agarro el boligrafo y firmo sorprendiendome a mi misma,

_Ni siquiera lo piensas leer_ ? me dice furioso

No _ digo

_Frunce el ceño

Candy !, siempre deberias leer todo lo que firmas , me riñe

Terry _ lo que no enriendes es qué no soy de cinco años , y estudie una carrera que_ detengo mis palabras?

que ?_ me pregunta con ironia ,!

que! , no dire nada ! -

digo ezperando que me crea , por qué no puedo decirle qué estoy estudiandolo como raton de laboratorio! y que creo que tiene un problema , que lo ayudare a superar...y que quiero estár con él,

y para mi suerte.

me cree"

me observa fijamente y acepta mi respuesta...

_ Eso quiere decir que vaz a hacerme el amor... esta noche , Terry ?

MALDITA SEA! yo dije eso...

Terry abre ligeramente la boca , pero en seguida se recompone...

_No candy! . _No quiere decir eso.. En primer lugar ya te habia dicho qué yo no soy èl hombre de " vainillá y corazónez"

_¿ y en segundo lugar ? - pregunto volviendome a maldecirme por pensar en voz alta...

_ Esperá un poco y lo sabras_ me dice ...

y acaricia mí mejilla con tanta ternura ... y me derrito .. nos quedamos viendo y poco a poco se van hacercando nuestros labios...cuando...

suena mi cell _ de un brinco me levanto , buscando de donde viene el sonido de mi cell y cuando lo encuentro el me está observando profundamente...

veo el nombre de Anthony y me pongo nerviosa , declino la llamada de Anthony y me doy cuenta qué tengo mensajes de anny.

ya escucho su largo discurso

y terry me dice depronto _

si es anny , ya sabe que estas viva y pataleando...

frunzo el ceño!

y me tranquiliso... creyendo a mi misma que no noto la llamada de Anthony,

Pero pero mi conciencia que todavia esta estupefacta con todo lo que ha escuchado . me dice_ torpe sueñas ...

y quien te llamo , ?

ya vez torpe ! anda dile quien ?

Anthony dije segura , por qué

no hay nada que esconder.

sus facciones camvian y se nota furiozso!


	15. AMOR'AZUL CAPITULO QUINCE

CAPITILULO

QUINCE

MIERDA! está furiozo!

-No me gusta compartir! dice terry_ ,qué demonios si yo noy de el todavia , pero no evito sentir bonito...

tocan ala puerta ...

señor , Granchester

se aparta de mi en direccion a quien está del otro lado

. suelto ela aire que no sabia que estaba deteniendo ... Por que me pongo acalorada...

no oigo lo que dice , y tan rapido como se fue viene a mi...

solo me quedo viendo su bello rostro... sin saber que decir...

Candy- ya firmaste el principio ... dice hacercandose hacia mí y sin darme cuenta estoy mordiendo mi labio.

No sabes, lo que me provaca qué hagas eso?

muevo mi cabesa en señal de qué no ,

y digo _ no se que quieres decir? . por que no se de que me esta hablando! qué hago para provocar ? ¿qué ?_

esó , _morder el labio asi, tan procativo! . me dice con sus labios sercas , de los mios, y sin darme cuenta me vuelvo a moder el labio... muy suave mente ,

cuando siento, Terry me toma por sorpresa y me besa , profundo y brascamente ... por un momento me descontrolo , me odio por firmar ese estupido papel , me apasiona , mis hormonas. se elevan alocadamente al tope , pero el movimiento tan brusco de su parte , llega a mí corazón , y me destroza por que no tengo su amor , estò solo sexo que se deséa ... y! _ yo no quiero solo eso yo quiero mäs mucho mäs,

pero, no puedo separarme de el apesar de todo el dolor que siento , por que yo le estoy dando mi corazón...

lo empujo

Me confundes Terry, eres tierno un minuto y al otro eres, violento, posesivo, inseguro ,

y no puedo evitar mis lagrimas... cuando termino de decirle esto

candy _ yo _ yo lo siento, nose que me pasa cuando estoy contigo todo mi. yo... es es

es afectado ... ,

como devo de interpretar eso ? terry

¿que es lo que vez en mí, ?¿ que es lo que quieres de mí,? ¿por que tengo que firmar un documento para conocerte, ? ¿por que yo...! me

cubro mi cara con mis manos para qie no vea el dolor en mis ojos ,

_ por que me gustas , pero por que por alguna razó, n me es inebitable alejarme de ti,

ven vamos , quiero qué sepas quien soy , quiero qué decidas si quieres lo que te puedo dar...!

y me da su mano..._

la tomo por qué si, quiero saber en donde estoy parada!

-¿ Quien es charlie? _le pregunto

_Me da una sonrisa y siento calor en

mi corazòn, talvez no todo sea malo me digo a mí misma...

salimos del hitman hotel! _ en su corvette vamos a un helipuerto qué está cerca del hitman hotel, sale del auto y me abre la puerta y toma mi mano... me siento exaltada como una pequeña niña!.

iremos en un helicopter me dice cuando estamos caminando hacia el...

Preparada? para volar me dice y sus palabras suenan a promesas ...

entonces abro mis ojos incredula por que delante de mí está un helicoptero blanco con las iniciales en letras negras TGG house. inc.

_ Asiento quisiera decirle "para todo" pero estoy demasiado nerviosa para articular palabra.

se hacerca un señor de unos cuarenta años y le dicé a terry , buenas noches! señor. Granchester!

buenas noches,! jose., _le dice terry

Señorita , me dice. jose, _ y luego vuelve la palabra a terry .

Aqui está su plan de vuelo, Señor!

_que demonios ! él , va a pilotear! digo para mi misma empezando a temblar de miedo! - ( calmate dice la ausenté voz en mí mente, es ovió que sabe pilotear boba) pero la ígnoro pues es más mi miedo.

_ Sube _ me dice terry de pronto , y quiero decir que no pero automaticamente hago lo qué me pide.

_Adentro observo que es mucho más grande, qué como por fuera se veia.

_ se inclina hacia mí para atarme él cinturon de seguridad.. apretanto las dos bandas que cruzan por mis piernas , está tan concentrado en mi qué, quisiera enterrar mi narisita respingada en su pelo. huele a limpio, a fresco , a gloria , pero estoy tan apretada en el asiento que apenas puedo respirar!

levanta la mirada hacia mí y sonríe . Como si le divirtiera esa broma que solo él entiende .

Le brillan sus ojos Azules safiro, Està tentadoramente cerca , contengo la respiración

_ Estas segura_ no puedes escaparte_ me susurra. acaricia mí mejilla ._

-se acomoda a mi lado , se ata a su asiento y empieza un largo protocologò de prender un monton de botones " dios son como mil" pienso entre risas discretas...

_pontelo me dice dandome unos articulares.

-¿ Sabes lo que haces ? le pregunto aun insegura!

Candy ! he sido piloto ,cinco años me dice con arrogancia

Por su puesto ... digo entre dientes

Estàs a salvo con migo . _ Bueno mientras estemos volando_ añade guiñandome un ojo

Terry me ha giñado un ojo_!

lista ? pequeña pecas!

me volvio a llamar pecas..

dios prefiero a este terry qué al del hitman!

es ovio para mi darme cuenta que pilotear es una de sus diversiones...

lista .. si es con tigo ..le digo y me da una grande y hermosa sonrisa...

abro mis ojos... muy grandes. cuando dice terry

\- Deacuerdo , torre de control Aeropuerto de chicago. charlie _ golf _ golf echo hotel . listo para despegar. Espero confirmación. cambio

_ charlie golf_ golf Adelante avance por uno _ cuatro mil. direccion cero _ uno_ cero' cambio

_ Recibo charlie golf _golf, cambio y corto en marcha... añade y me vuelve a ver, guiñendome otra véz un ojo, y ya soy malbabisco...

El helicoptero se eleva por los aires lentamente...

_dios fue como una hora para salir. pienso en mi mente, pero añado. valio la pena si lo volveria a repetir... mil veces golf- golf me rio yo misma a carcajadas dentro de mi mente... por que mí conciencia le tiene miedo a las alturas ... miedosa le digo

Terry a donde vamos? le pregunto hablando por los articulares, y mí voz ,suena graciosa!

_ A, mí, casa _ la Escala como yo le llamo, está en una hermosa colina ... es muy querida para mi ...

wow !!! _me sorprendo por todas las revelaciones que hizo... pero sigo descubriendo lo bueno que es mas que lo malo ( en terry)...


	16. AMOR'AZUL CAPITULO16

en la distancia, veo una hermosa colina, , distingo una cabaña, muy grande realmente es muy hermosa,

_ Si esá, es, me dice terry , como si pudiera leer mís pensamientos , cuando mis ojos voltean para verlo. me da otra bella sonrisa ...

Es bonito ¿ verdad ? _ me pregunta terry en un susurro...

\- Asiento entuaiasmada. terry parece de otro mundo irreal

es un sueño, una perfecta pintura en grande, digo sin dejar de observar la colina y el grande Abeto!_

_yo pienso lo mismo , _volteo y de repente siento que me zumban los oídos, que se me dispara el corazòn y que la adrenalina me recorre el cuerpo. Empieza a hablar de nuevo con el control de trafico aéreo, pero ya no lo escucho. Creo que voy a deamayarme , mi destino, está en sus manos

_ hemos llegado _ me dice en voz baja.

su mirada es intensa, la mitad en la oscuridad y la otra mitad en la luz. Una metáfora muy adecuada para Terry. el caballero oscuro y el caballero blanco.

_ No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras , lo sabes ¿ verdad ?me dice terry

iva a contestar cuando una señora muy amable se hacerca a nosotros

_ bievenido , joven grandchester!_

señorita - ?

Candice white! _digo .

ella me da tranquilidad , me siento segura , calmando todas las inquietudes que hace un segundo empezaba a sentir.

Al momento estamos en un vestibulo totalmente blanco. En medio hay una mesa redonda , mas blanco digo en mi mente...

ya que mi conciencia está mareada de andar en el aire...

el ambiente es fresco , agradable, pero ala véz solo...

¿ Me das la chaqueta?

dice terry

y el caballero me ayuda a quitarmela cuando lo hace siento , la quimica , la geografia y la historia dios.¿ por qué me hace sentir tanto con solo un roze de sus manos?

¿Quieres sentarte?_

si digo con voz pequeñita , llega la señorita pony ... y su comentario me hace volver a sentir todo tipo de emociones...

-joven terry !, me retiro ,

Si nana dijo terry- ya llegaron por usted nana pony?

si joven, mi hermana maria esta esperandome !

bien - buenas noches nana_

adios señorita candy _ puedo decirle a si ..

porsupuesto y si usted me deja decirle señorita pony ?

reimos las dos , y quiesiera decirle que se quede , ¿ por que se tiene que ir ...

terry solo nos observa , parece confundido ,

es usted muy bonita u no digo solo lo fisico, dice la señorita. pony! y luego agrega

_ bueno yo los dejo que tengan una agradable cena!!!

y se va...

Candy deja dw morderte el labio!

que yo ? no sabia que lo hacia me digo a mi misma..

y luego se hacerca a mi y me dice ...

porfavor, su suplica me eleva al cielo. Me desconcentras...

Yo_ yo!

_ me permites un momento_ se aparata de mi por un largo pasillo

suelto el aire y vuelvo a respirar

pero no me siento tranquila siento como si el aire que esta a mi alrededor no es suficiente.

cuando regresa me pongo tensa! pero por que? me digo a mi misma.

Candy estos documentos son lo que yo quiero de ti. por supuesto si tu aceptas_

Me dice tan rapido como si estubiera leyendo el rosario...

me mira nervioso...

cuando voy leyendo me siento desorientada.

dime algo ... me dice en ruego

no puedo hablar !

tenia que hacerle caso a mi conciensia ami lado rasional ...

siento mis ojos aguadarse pero armandome de valor, logro controlar las lagrimas...

_Candy! me vuelve a decir

_y esta vez si volteo, haciendome de toda mi fuerzá , para no derramar ninguna lagrima.

_ terry_ Respira hondo y traga saliva me vuelve a suplicar , _ dime algo. por favor?

_Es facil encontrar mujeres que hagan ésto? _ le pregunto bruscamente.

_me mira y alza una cejá.

_ te sorprenderias_ me contesta friamente..

_ Entonces por qué yo? Deverdad no lo entiendo.

Candy _ no me puedo alejar de ti ya te lo abia dicho..

y siento sus palabras sinceras!

ademas tienes algo que? ( me atrae como iman, )

algo que quiero para mi... !!!

trago saliva en seco cuando lo dice

y mi conciencia me dice ( dasela anda) ovio es mi virginidad, a caso los hombres tienen algun olfato secreto? me digo para mí misma ignorando a la desvergozada conciencia.

tengo mis ojos puestos en los documentos pero sin leer , no me interesa leer este tipo de cosas

digo para mí...

_ candy se fuerte, candy erés fuerte me digo gritando en silencio...

hechandole un ojo de vez en cuando alos papeles en mis manos!

y sin pensarlo le digo_

_ No quiero comer solo esto ? digo señalandole la lista de vegetales , _me gustan las hamburgesas y helados?

y agrego_ y no creo nesesitar ejercicio!

_ es ovio que tu me aras sudar... mierda por que dije eso . me regaño furiosa por le que acabo de decir

deacuerdo dice .

eres buena negociante ,

y apesar de su broma no digo nada.

pero dentro de mi ... no terry todo esto lo hago por que quiero ayudarte y me lo prometi...

y asi repasamos varios puntos inportantes en los papeles

"contrato mortal "

como le llame yo...

_quieres añadir algo? _ me pregunta amablemente .

mierda_ no tengo ni idea estoy estupefacta , me mira y arruga la frente.

_hay algo que no quieras hacer?

_no lo sé

_ ¿ que quieres decir con eso de qué no lo sabes.. ?

_me pongo nerviosa y empiezo a moverme mucho y sin darme cuenta me estoy mordiendo el labio

_Nunca he hecho cosas asi! ... le digo

-nisiquiera he visto eso! digo en mí mente

_ bueno a habido algo que no te a gustado hacer en el sexo? _pregunta muy comodamente pero se inquieta cuando ve mi boca _ y me acuerdo de qué no devo morderme el labio...

_Puedes decirmelo candy , dice con desesperacion.. tenemos que ser sinceros si no no funcionara...

_y por primera vez en un largo tiempo quiero ironisar y decirle ...o si como tu eres todo un libro abierto_ no!

_pero no digo nada , por qué no puedo hablar , las palabraa no salen (acaso Ariel se llevo tu voz) me dice la irracional en mi mente. .

_candy _ dimelo

y aqui voy...

_bueno _ es que_ yo...

solo me mira inpacientandose...

_es qué yo

_nunca me he acostado con nadie asi que no lo sé.

_ya lo dije... digo para mi...

me volteo a verlo

parece estatua con la mandibula a 100metros abajo de sus pies...

_ Nunca ? _ me susurra

\- asiento.

_Eres virgen?

_asiento con la cabesa y mis mejillas me arden...

lo observo y parece como si le ubieran quitado el cerebro...

pero un segundo despues

mejor se ubiera quedado decerebrado!!! pienso... cuando veo su furia...

_ demonios , mierda y dice todo el abecedario vulgar...

Por que cojones no me lo havias dicho...???


	17. AMOR'AZUL CAPITULO 17

CAPITULO 17

Terry recorre de un lado a otro como leòn eunjalado, pasandose las manos por el pelo, con frustracion, lo qué quiere decir qué esta doblemante enfadado.

No entiendo por qué no me lo has dicho-._ me riñe.

No ha salido el tema .

no tengo por costumbre, ir contando por ahí mi vida sexual. Ademas apenas nos conocemos

¿ por que demonios me siento culpable?

¿ por que Terry está tan furiozo ? se preguntaba. candy para ella misma..

Bueno a hora ya sabes mucho de mi! _ me dice terry brucamente...

Creia que solo no tenias mucha experiencia pero , virgen!

dios acaso lo insulto por ser virgen, para que tenga que reaccionar tan locamente?...

¿ y te an besado ? ... pero que demonios pregunto ! dijo terry. recordando sus besos de ella hacen que los hombres pierdan la cabeza

por que estas. tan enfadado ? pregunto candy...

terry suspira y me mira detenidamente

Quieres marcharte ? me dice terry casi en un susurro y ala vez muy dulce...

se , qué tenia , que , decir qué si , pero este hombre . Era el primero con él que yo me he sentido realmente atraida , y no hablo solo de su bellesa , por primera vez quiero tener relaciones intimas.. y se que es con el con quien quiero

jovenes en la facultad hablan del orgasmo y lo felices y satisfechas por tener uno...

y me pregunto si sera como en la facultad lo comentan

Me vuelve a preguntar ! _ terry

Candy quieres marcharte ?

marcharme o no yo quiero que me hagas el amor! me digo en mi mente... y solo le contesto

No almenos que tu prefieras que me marche.?

.. dios perdona mis actos y pensamiemtos. se decia candy

No quiero marcharme , murmuro...

claro que no! _ Me gusta tenerte a qui..

como piensa que quiero que se valla siblo que mas quiero es hacerla toda mia ... y mas cuando hace eso...pensaba_ terry. que no dejaba de verla...

Estas mordiendote el labio ! me dice con voz ronca y mirandome pensativo... - se dijo candy

siento la exitacion en mi cuerpo y el nisiquiera me ha tocado, y estoy segura se lo que sigue!

perdon - no sabia que me mordia el labio.

No te disculpes. Es solo que yo tambien quiero morderlo fuerte_

Me quedo boquiabierta...

¿ Como puede , decirr qué esas palabras y pretender que no afecten..?

-ven _ murmura

¿ que ?

vamos a arreglar la situacion a hora mismo ...

No entiendo? _le pregunto. confundida ¿CUCUAL SITUACION...?

TU... me sice simple..

dejame hacerte el amor?

crei que tu no eras el tipo de hombre de vainilla y corazònes?

y no lo soy?

pero en verdad quiero que te quedes ...se que tu lo quieres tambien? me dice con mirada intensa...

Madre mia ... mis deseos se hacen realidad! pienso y le digo

-pero no puedo hacer lo pides en tus normas_ le digo insegura...

olvidate todos esos papeles olvidate de todos esos detalles por esta noche. te deseo, te he desesado desde qué te caiste en mi despacho...y se que tu tambien me deseas ,

si no fuera a sino estarias a hora aquí!

candy porfavor dejame hacerte el amor y quedate esta noche ...

Me da su mano y me mira con ojos ardientes,

la cojo.

Tira de mi hasta rodearme entre sus brazos.. el movimiento hace que sienta todo su cuerpo pegado al mio y siento su aliento en mi nuca.. eres una chica hermosa y muy valiente me susurra...me tienes facinado.. me vuelves loco,

Por favor . candy. dejame j

hacerte el amor ?

si _ murmuro _ mi sangre azul me arde

me levanta en sus brazos..

se dirije por un pasillo y abre una puerta...

-tu cama ? le pregunto

si ... y por ahora sera tuya tambien

su dormitorio es grande . desde los ventanales se ve la hermosa. colina y el Abeto ... y tengo ganas de treparme a el y quedarme dormida en sus acojinadas ramas...por un segundo me distraigo cuando volteo para verlo esta. totalmente desnudo enfrente de mi obserbandome con deseo... es inebitable no ver su miembro ._ suelto el aire de solo verlo...

su mirada esta oscurecida y su reapiracion es mas rapida ... por un segundo siento miedo . pero cuando empieza a besarme ese miedo desaparce...

poco a poco empieza a quitarme la bulsa y la deja caer muy despacio.

candy _ eres perfecta quiero besarla toda.. me mirabmis senos y los toca sin quitarme el sujetador mete su dedo indice en medio de mis senos. donde esta el broche para abrirlo y muy suave baja uno a uno los tirantes. hasta dejar mis senos desnudos ...

son perfectos me dice. _ siento mis pezones inchados y duros...

agarra mi cabello y con sus dedos sujeta mi cabeza , me besa , su beso es exigente! su lengua y labios son delicias . Gimo y mi lengua encuentra la suya estamos un momento besandonos. siento su entrega que viene de su alma...

como es que este hombre que a hora es mio... no cree en el amor y sin embargo... siento su alma tocar la mia...

poco a poco. corta el beso y se arrodilla frente a mí. Me sujeta las caderas con las dos manos, desliza su lengua por mi ombligo y empieza a recorrer mis pechos con su lengua sin evitarlo gimo fuerte una y otra vez ...

hueles delisiosa_ me dice con voz ronca sin dejar de besarme. sus manos me tocan hasta que llega a mi intimdad.

empieza oor quitarme mis jeans y muy delicadamente siento su lengua explorarme... en mi vientre

mis hormonas se disparan en todoas direcciones ... porfavor le suplico... Terry por favor

Nena como te corres. sola ? me pregunta

que ? muevo la cabeza ... yo nunca

.. Alza las cejas atònito . niega la cabeza como si dudara de lo que acabo de decirle

-en verdad _me pregunta , volviendome a. besar y tocar mis senos, mi cuello hasta mi intimidad ,

bueno pues veamos como lo haces?

que ? yo ? me pregunto en silencio , no entiendo como esa palabras me encienden mas?

me chupa suavemente el pezon. mi cuerpo sigue su ritmo sorprendiendome to misma . Me aprieta un pezon con los. dientes. lo ase muy bien haciendo que me pierda en otro mundo me dejo caer en sus manos mi cuerpo se agita y estalla en miles de pedazos...

Dios mio es fantastico. terry me besa introduce su lengua para absorber mis gritos ...

mi respiracion todavia es irregular. vuelve a besarme y me siento ardiente nuevamente ...

toca mi intimidad...

estas muy humeda nena _me dice terry. no sabes cuanto te deseso ... madre mia digo al mirar su ereccion..

se deslisa un condon plateado que coje de la mesita junto ala cama ...ya estoy ardiendo en deseo

por él ,

Deverdad quieres hacerlo? me pregunta

por favor _ le suplico

me acomoda en su cama agarrandome las manos arriba de mi cabeza y pone su peso encima de mi cuerpo pero no me molesta ...

siento su miembro entre mis piernas hasta llegar..???

me penetra bruscamente...

Aaaay _ grito

Al desgarrar mi virginisad...


	18. AMOR'AZUL CAPITULO18

CAPITULO 18

Tiene la boca ligeramente abierta y le cuesta respirar _ gime

Estas muy cerrada ¿ Estas bien?

Asiento con los ojos en blanco y agarrandome a sus brasos..

poco despues mi cuerpo se acostrumba al intruso en mi vientre..

voy a moverme pequeña ...me susurra

momento después en tono firme...

oh.

Retrocede con exquisita lentitud. cierra los ojos, gime y vuelve a penetrarme ...

mas ... me dice con voz salvage

si_ le contesto

Me tiembla el cuerpo me arqueo y estoy babañada en sudor

solo siento placer, mi mente no tiene otro pensamiento qué no sea el y yo ...

Correte para mi candy...

y me dejo ir cuando lo dice y mientras estallo en delicias el se corre al mismo tiempo y grita mi nombre...

no pude decir ni hacer mas cuando me quede profundamente dormida. _ a, alado de él .

La luz que inunda la habitación me arranca del profundo sueño. volteo y terry esta profundamente dormido

Se ve tan tranquilo. lo observo . Es realmente hermoso todo de el es perfecto , ya te enamoraste dice. la recien llegada ..en mi cabeza..

me levanto dispuesta a hacer desayuno para el hombre que me a hecho su mujer y el a sido mi hombre...

busco mi ropa pero decido ponerme algo mas fresco veo en en el grande armario que es igual del tamaño de mi recamara..

anny grito en mi mente al acordarme de mi amiga, seguro me mata ... me pongo una camiseta de terry y me queda como camison busco en mis jeans mi cell y tengo llamadas de anny y mensajes de texto...

candy estas bien?

candy. Archi dice que estas con terry y te quedaras con el ,

candy contesta ?

Archi ? hu? recuerdo que es el hermano de terry!

ya me imajino a anny con su coqueteria.. y deseguro esta con el ...

ay no dos noches fuera de casa. ! que deacarada me he vuelto. y mañana es la graduacion... depronto oigo ruidos en la parte del salon me miro y no puedo salir asi asi qué decido darme un baño . y vestirme cuando doy la vuelta para salir del armario el me mira..

Y me da una sonrisa... me ruboriso

-No pensaras salir vestida asi verdad señorita pecas?

mira su camiseta en mi..

bueno yo , olvide que no vives solo..

suspira... vivo solo, mi nana pony llega temprano y se va en las tardes..

La quieres mucho ? le pregunto por que eso me da a entender...

le digo , es que cuando dices mi nana , es muy facil notar el cariño que le tienes , le explico

terry me observa _ y luego dice ..

buena observadora? tienes razòn ella es muy inportante para mi...

pero no me haz contestado.. que pensabas hacer..

me camvia el tema , es ovio que no le gusta hablar se su vida.. me entristesco...

juego con mis dedos , el me ase sentir como una niña..

Bueno pensava darme un baño...

eso es perfecto me permites acompañarte ...

qué? pienso

si _ le digo

y en el baño ya imajinaran lo que paso ...

me sorprendo cuando terry me da ropa limpia y con etiqueta!

ay no otra vez!

cuanto te devo , ? le pregunto por que no se me hace justo ...

Acaso hablas enserio?

Asiento

Candy _ tengo dinero.. ! dice alsando su perfil...

si_ pero no tienes por que gastar en mí,

oh , si tengo y quiero gastar en tí... me dice con burla, y eso me enfurese más...

No _ y no lo aceptare hasta qué me digas cuanto es! le digo con voz alta..

por que tienes que ser tan terca y irracional... me dice serio

No lo soy , pero no hay motivo para qué hagas esto

Candy no me hagas perder la paciencia_ pasa sus manos por su pelo y se que que se esta enojando y frustrando!!!

Entonces no me regales nada ...!

eso no es lo que yo quiero de ti. le digo , por que es verdad! yo lo quiero a él , no podria eso me hace sentir barata!

como si le vendiera mi cuerpo !

Terry se queda mudo!

no puedo _ me dice - a secas.

y quiero llorar , mi corazòn tiene dolor que llega hasta mí alma... sus palabras me atravesaron todos mís sueños ,

pero yo y, solo yo tengo la culpa, evito con toda mí fuerza, derramar una lagrima! _ y agacho mi rostro solo un segundo ...

busco en lo mas interior en mi alma la fuerza , respiro y encontrandola despues de que la habia perdido un segundo atras. Levanto mi rostro y lo veo herida pero le digo!

yo tampoco puedo ser lo que tu quieres que sea!

No puedo creer que esto este pasando despues de lo que vivimos juntos hace unas horas ... es oviò que no funcionara agrego viendolo alos ojos..

y noto su desconcierto ...

Pero ya decidi y no pienso flaquear

Candy yo!

No terry _ lo que paso para mi tubo mucha importancia y no sera facil pero te superare

\- candy! - vuelve a decirme! pero eso es todo lo que dice...

voy dispuesta a recojer mi ropa para cambiarme , y dejarle esta que no haceptare, no la aceptare digo otravez ...entre dientes esperando que me oiga...

cuando tengo todo me meto en otra puerta rogando que sea el. no me soga albaño! y por suerte no lo hace, el no dice ni hace nada solo me mirava. cierro la puerta con seguro de mi cellular pido un taxi abro la llave del lava manos para que no me escuche. por suerte vi le direccion en la que estaba cuando llegue a este bello lugar! no podre olvidarlo no podre , mis lagrimas ya no se detienen ... en el baño

lo unico que quiero es irme de aqui !

lavo mi cara y mis manos muy rapidamente

hebito salir, asi , por ningun motivo puedo enseñarle mi dolor , a el que no le importo nada de lo que le di, por que fui tan estupida pensar que podria ayudarlo sin salir lastimada ,

sus palabras me hicieron mas daño.. ubiera preferido su oscuro lado , talvez a si no me ubiera enamorado...

pero ya es muy tarde.

suena mi cell y un uber llego, doy gracias al cielo de este servicio con gps ,

salgo y no esta en su cama .. me quedo viendola recordando la noche y veo un poco de sangre en las sabanas y haberla visto me destrosan mas con cada recuerdo. que pasa en mi mente , mi corazòn sangra inevitablemente...

a el no le importo ese pequeño detalle , despues de todo

seguro solo me dijo palabras bonitas para que yo me rindiera

y lo consiguio que tonta he sido

pero rapido recuerdo que me tengo qué ir de aqui.. si

camino , rapido por el pasillo y me pongo nerviosa cuando, me , mira sorprendiendose, está sentado con sus manos en su cabello, como si algo invadia sus pensamientos y el no pudiera haceptar , lo miro está con unos pantalones de seda." su pijama" dice la chillona en mi voz que tambien se quedo con él... corazòn roto!

me doy la vuelta al ver la puerta y salgo corriendo está vez si lo hice corriendo, en mi mente viene el recuerdo de él dia qué lo entreviste y que me fui tan rapido como pude , hoy me voy tambien , pero a diferencia me voy dejando con él todo mi corazòn, mi primera vez , mis sueños, todo mi ser!...

cuando salgo oigo que me grita insitivamente! pero no volteo , no puedo hacerlo se que si lo hago me doblegare, para que hacerlo, si él no me dara más y yo quiero más yo lo quiero a él...

distingo el taxi por su logo en forma de punto y me subo. _ sigo sin voltear , le pido amablemente al señor de cabellos blancos -

muy amable que me da una sonrisa pero al verme me pregunta. que si estoy bien,?

podria salir rapido de este lugar, amable señor y trato inevitablemente darle una sonrisa

es demasiado duro hacerlo cuando el almá se es herida...

herida por _ terrunce grandchester y su oscuro mundo, qué áhora sera él mio tambien...


	19. AMOR'AZUL CAPITULO 19

CAPITULO 19

 _el mundo se abrio bajo sus pies._

 _El alma negra que sentia tener, el corazön vacio que llevava a dentro,de el ._

- _Candy._ _¿Por qué me siento tan mierda?_ _tengo un dolor y lo siento en el alma ,_

 __candy , _ ¿por qué me duele tu partida ? __

 _terry observaba con detalle. las cosas que se encontraban siobre su cama,_

 _el pase de su empresa "TTG house" da acceso a su visitante_ , _estába la hoja de las preguntas de la entrevista qué, cand, le hizo . recordo ese dia. como la chica habia caido dentro de su oficina , todo lo que le hizo sentir,_ _pero eso paso a segundo .._ _cuando sus ojos azules pudieron ver su letra de ella , tan perfecta escritura. aunque le destrozaba el alma. al leer las palabras que candy , sobre un pdueño papel , le dijo_

 _Esto me recordó un tiempo Feliz_

 _gracias..._ __ Candy!_ ___

 _otravez, es la segunda vez que siento esto por ella, pero sin duda en esta ocacion el dolor me martilla . duramente dejando un inmenso dolor_ __ tu niña pecosa ! que te entregaste a mi ... tu que a diferencia de otras , me das calor , y alejas mi negro .. yo ,!_

 _con lo blanco de tu ser..._ _candy! _ mi noche ,a tu lado no fue oscura, ni llena de sueños espantosos. al contrario , nunca habia dormido tan bien ,_

 _la sensacion que ella me produce! es muy lejoz de lo oscuro de mí alma. ella es el calor de la hoguera! en mi frio corazón_

 _joven ! Grandchester ! ¿ se encuentra bien?_ _la señorita_ pony ! quien es la dulce nana de terry ... se sorprendio de verlo tan confundido , en un lugar muy lejano, ella le hablaba y hablaba y el parecia no escucharla_ _Terry se encontraba perdido en sus sentimientos internos, queria desechar ese nuevo sentir en el alma , recordo. la mejor noche que candy le dio ,_ _y solo se imajinar que alguien más la tubiera... cuando , el erá, quien le hizo el Amòr por primera vez!!!_

 _No podria soportarlo,_

 _que alguien más reciviera las caricias que. candy puede dar!_

 _por que habia terminado todo tan mal_

 _todo empezo por qué. ella no haceptava la ropa ,_ _todas las mujeres que el habia tenido se facinavan cuando les daba joyas, ropa, todo lo que una mujer desea. pero ella !_ ___

 _candy es diderente y me lo dijo_

 __esto no es lo que yo quiero de ti, yo quiero más mucho más , esas palabras dichas con cinceridad , ninguna , reflejaron lo valiosa que es candy. ,_

 __te hacen ser muy diferente a muchas mujeres candy ! se dijo terry en su mente_

 _una mano en su hombro lo hizo volver del lugar lejano dondé el se encontrava ..._

 _perdon nana ? me hablaste? dijo terry a su nana pony._

terry _es por ella que se encuentras asi ?_

 _verdad? pregunto pony_

 _pero que dices nana ? cual ella?_ _joven tengo mucho tiempo años conociendolo como para saber quien es y como es usted_

 _y si me permite un consejo?_ _ _Candy es sin duda _ la mujer perfecta para usted!_

 _usted joven grandcheater! continuo diciendo pony.._ _no nesesita nada de lo que en eso papeles dicen_ _y menos lo que la loca de la señora Susana le hizo creer ._

 _usted tiene. mucha gente que realmente lo apresia , y usted puede dar mucho mas y no me refiero al dinero, no joven. es verdad que el dinero se es nesesario , pero cuando hay amor , confianza , sinseridad , y optimismo , el dinero es un papel que bien se puede" perder. y tener " todas las veses que quiera ,pero no una mujer como ella ..._ _terry se quedo con la boca abierta u se le hizo tan dificil que la señorita pony se lo dijiera con tanta tranquilidad! pero luego recordo que su nana pony. Era sin duda la mejor persona con quien el pudiera hablar y recivir las mejores palabras.. por que la señorita pony siempre tenia la palabra indicada! para el. y calmar el dolor del corazón y dar esperanza en el Almà..._

 _asi que pienselo ..._ _y otra cosa ya esta listo su desayuno!_ __ gracias nana ; en verdad sabes que te quiero mucho verdad?_ _\--ya vez facil ea decirlo mi niño terry dijo la nana pony_ _deapues del desayuno . Terry se alegro que la veria en la graduacion !_ _Te sorprendere cuando sea yo quien te de tu diploma..._


	20. AMOR'AZUL CAPITULO 20

CAPITULO 20

Mi corazón sufre , mi alma me abandona, por que me enamore de el , habiendo miles de hombres , por que de el ?

el hombre mas complicado, !

Soy un fracaso total.

Confiaba en arrastrar a mi terry a la luz. Pero la tarea ha resultado estar mas alla de mis escasas habilidades, intento con todas mis fuerzas mantener en la raya mis emociones ...

lo he dejado al unico hombre que he. amado , qué amo y que amare...en mi vida . El que me hizo volar al cielo , a las estrellas en el universo,

es el a hora quien me hace conocer el infierno ...

Un dolor desgarrador me parte en dos. y aun qué trato de evitar que salgan de mis aguados ojos

las lagrimas , inoportunas e involuntariamente. salen y se deslizan por mis mejillas ; me las seco presipitadamente , con los dedos mientras hurgo en mi bolso en busca de las gafas del sol. el taxista, señor tan amable de cabellos blancos me da un klinex... y lo hacepto avergonzada...

gracias_ musito a ese pequeño acto de bondad..

un mensaje me hace saltar. saco mi cellular y es anny,

Candy , recuerdas que ire con mis padres para arreglar mi viaje despues de la graduacion , bueno seguro estas ocupada , pero no te vaz. a librar de soltar todo a mi regreso por que mañana imposible ya que sera muy poco el tiempo que tendremos... por sierto la pase muy bien con Archi jamas crei hacer todo con el ... y quedamos en conocernos mas... talvez me alcanse en mi viaje. _ no es fantastico tu y yo con los hermanos grandchester! .. .nos vemos candy

te quiero no lo olvidez

El viaje de anny..!. . Mi padre no tarda en llegar nesesito despejar este dolor aun que estoy segura que no sera facil lograrlo! no quiero que mi querido Albert se de cuenta...

el taxi ha llegado , un viale bastante largo ..y caro .. por suerte que guarde extra de mi ultimo trabajo en orfanato. con mis queridos niños desafortunados en no tener padres o ser separados de ellos...

por suerte anny no se encuentra , no podria hablarle de mi roto corazón.

que suerte tiene mi querida amiga com Archi...

basta candy , dice mi conciencia jalandose el pelo. y esta vez le hago caso..

me dare un baño y preparare algo de cenar para mi papá

noto que hay un mensaje en el buzòn del telefono del apartamento ,

presiono play_

buenos dias_ dice la voz grabada en el aparato

Este mensaje es para la señorita white!

solo para informale que se presente a trabajar en el hospital un dia deapues de recivir su titulo y no olvide traerlo... la señora Eleanor la espera alas 8:00 am ..

que tenga una feliz ceremonia de graduacion y buen dia

Oh En horabuena!!!

eso es lo que besesitava para olvidarme de mi dolor ... y de él..

aunque sera imposible.. nunca podre olvidarme de él de mi terry

hay no otravez ... dice la conciencia con los ojos en blanco

sacudo mi melena dorada y a bañarme pato...

ya despues del baño Candy se encontraba preparando la comida. para darle la bienvenida a su querido padre Albert...

y por fin tocaron a la puerta ...

Papá , !

_ Mi pequeña... niña

te extrañe tanto papá.

_ Candy ! que tienes _

ya vez boba , ( me dijo la indignada conciencia)

_ Es que me haces falta papá...

_Candy mirame! _

Papá no es nada ven a ver que te prepare de comer!

_ Albert solo la observava entre más candy trataba de ocultar su dolor - más se hacia

transparente para Albert!

apesar se que Albert trato de que candy le contara , la chica mas dura que la herradura..no le conto. y pasaron despues de todo una agradable cena y vieron una peliculas de risas y aventuras !

ya que candy no quiso poner de romance...

Ay fue donde Albert se dio cuenta que su ñina tenia pena Amorosa , lo tipico a su edad... y prefirio darle su eapacio ...solo recordandole que él esta para ella siempre qué lo nesesite... y le dijo

las penas compartidas , son medias penas. mi querda niña.

el dia de la Graduacion llego...

Me ducho , me depilo la piernas. y paso media hora secandome el pelo con un poco de aceite de almendras para que no se me esponje ...decido hacerme una tresa de lado.. y unos risos rebeldes salen por aqui y otro por aca...

Estas muy guapa _ me dice mi adorado padre..

El vestido es de anny. _ le digo bajando la mirada al vestido gris de ceda con la espalda descubierta

frunce el ceño... vamos dice mi padre

Albert deja el auto en el aparcamiento en la facultad y mi padre me ofrece su brazo...

llegamos y hay toda una multitud !! de jovenes y sus familias

Candy,! grita _Anny! Anny _ grito yo _ al vernos

y me da un tierno abrazo. . tienes mucho que contarne candy...

_ oh no ! me pongo nerviosa por que mi padre me observa ... y le sonrio si saber que más hacer!..

_Albert ¿ que tal el viaje ? le pregunta Anny a mi padre

_Anny - un gusto volver a verte , el viaje un poco largo pero bien vale la pena y el motivo ...

_es verdad_ dice Anny

_Bueno espero vengas más seguido a vernos Albert es muy agradable tu conpañia...

_tratare mis niñas de darme mis vueltas..

jajaja rieron los tres. y caminaron a donde seria la culminacion, Anny se marcho para tomar su asiento

...y yo deje a mi padre en el suyo... ya que yo me sentaria junto a los profesores para dar el famoso discurso de despedisa

ya todos en sus respectivos lugares en el auditorio con grandes cortinas en color vino, y flores blancas ..

me siento , un poco inquieta , son los nervios por que dare mi doscurso de despedida...

Empieza a hablar el rector. dadando una bienvenida de 40m dios me si no estubiera tan tensa y nerviosa e inquieta _ ya me ubiera dormido...

oigo un aplauso y despejo mi cabeza!

Candice white! dice el rector ingnoro que más dijo pues mi mente. esta en blaco.

calmate candy me repito..

llega mi turno ! bien aqui voy.

por que siento una mirada intensa llena de energia.. dando un vistazo solo veo una multidud de 400 personas son nervios me repito

me acomodo el microphone.. y respiro ondo... y empiezo mi discurso

Qué! esperar despúes de la facultad? si que esperar... estamos concientes de que es un camino lleno de obtaculos pero tambien invadido por las mejores puertas . terminar un siclo no es el final si no solo es darle la vuelta al a pajina de nuestro propio libro... ...

y asi sigo mi discurso hasta que termino diciendo.

 _hoy guardo los recuerdos de mi Adolecencia , con alas de un angel mi carrera elevare..._ _gracias..._ cuando termino unos ojos azules hermosos me miran su mirada me penetra ...

Dios qué está haciendo aqui por un momento me quedo estupefacta...


	21. AMOR'AZUL CAPITULO 21

CAPITILO 21

hoy guardo los recuerdos de mi Adolecencia, con Alas de un angerl , mi carrera elevare...

Aplausos , y voses dando alagos_ a Candy, se escuchaban cuando la joven, termino de decir su discurso de despedida en la facultad de oxford en chicago, donde_ Candy se graduaria con Honores en el area de "psicologia menor, "habia decidido ejercer en esa rama, por que a candy amaba a los niños. y los niños que ella ayidaria eran pequeñitos que sufrian de maltrato familiar, muchos separados de sus padres...

depronto todo lo que siguio.le paso tan rapido, para candy_

Sus ojos verdes, buscaban a sus

pupilas azules.._

.madre mia!

-Terry esta aqui,

me habrume ! Tengo frio , senti inquietud .

pero tambien senti " antisipasion" de solo de verlo ... y una inmensa alegria... aun qué, sabia que las cosas no habian terminado bien ,alverlo ahí Sienti , qué podria aver una esperanza!!! ( no alucines alomejor no esta a qui por ti tope) dice una soberbia voz en mi cabeza! le pongo los ojos en blanco y le saco la lengua...pero despues creo que nunca podre ser lo que quiere de mi una sumisa jamaz podre ser!

sus pupilas y mis pupilas no se pierden en el camino " azules safiros y verdes malba." las palabras no eran nesesarias en ese momento solo eramos el y yo , todos a nuestro alrededor , de pronto dejaron de existir!

\- terry empezo a caminar en tonces candy, desperto y al darse cuenta. en la direccion que terry avanzaba

candy no supo si llorar, reir estaba estupefacta ...

mis piernas no reaccionan , Terry me observa. cando de pronto empieza a caminar en mi dereccion ,Dios! mio viene hacia a mi, camino , a tomar mí lugar cuando , mis piernas me responden, los aplausos se van calmando muy rapido _ no estoy preparada para volverlo a ver,- se sienta a mi lado , ciento sus ojos encima de mí,

los profesores y el Rector no parecén sorprendídos, però yo ignoraba su presencia , es más a hora qué lo pienso ... ?

vuelvo, a leer mí manual del evento de hoy, _ a i esta su nombre"

Maldita sea tengo que poner más atencion,

el rector vuelve a hablar, ... empieza otro discurso... por más que intento concentrarme , me es inposible !

no tengo ni idea de lo que el "rector " esta hablando ,

terry _ rompe el silencio ,

Hola _me dice en un susurro,

Su voz me hace temblar , incluso me acarisia el cuerpo .. y mi piel se erisa por completo... el rubor en mis mejillas se hace presente

pero los recuerdos de la unica noche y el final me dan un sabor amargo,

"quizas sea mejor , ignorarlo" No no podria por que lo que quiero es todo lo contrario.. tomo una bocanada de aire y lo suelo , apasiguandome un poco... y respondo

hola _ le digo tambien..

un silensilencio... por su puesto solo entre nosotros ya que las 200 o 300 personas màs estaban en donde se supone yo tendria que estar! Caaaandy !alivianate! me digo a mi misma...!

candy _ ¿podemos hablar ?..

me esta pidiendo hablar ? , cuando lo que quiero es que me bese, y me abraze ...y???

ay por que . tenia que ser hoy presisamente que mi padre esta aqui...

No se la pondre tan facil , decido y le digo , pero introdusco mi dignidad...

Terry_ le digo sin mirarlo _ creo todo esta muy claro ..

No candy ,hablo con voz fuerte. _nada esta claro. me dice y por un segundo siento que todos se voltearon a mirarnos, Gracias alas bosinas y voces , nadie lo noto

solo te pido que escuches lo que tengo que decirte ! nos venificira , a los dos..vuelve a decir terry

en ese momento se empiezan a formar los estudiantes. que se llamara primero y el se levanta

pero antes de avanzar me vuelve a decir

Candy _ no te vallas a ir .

asiento _ tratando de que esto no de murmuraciones, ya que algunas miradas nos observan, con caras de incredulidad , y asombro

terry me sonrie y avanza

se acomoda junto alos profesores y el Rector de la facultad , para hacer entrega de los titulos.

antes de que mi nombre sea llamado! pasan mas de 100 estudiantes ...

dios cada minuto , me siento mas imquieta, y peor cuando terry me mira o no mejor dicho , no me deja de mirar, siento que me hace suya con solo verme !

¿ que estara pensando ? me pregunto sin dejar de ver_ es muy guapo y noto algunas chicas , coqueteandole , unas arrastrasdas, celosa! verdad! dice mi voz burlandose de mi, y como evitar que no lo miren si es rrealmente guapo_ pensara en mi como yo en el...

no torpe , esta pensando en lo que te hara ! _ me ruboriso , por que yo estoy pensando en lo mismo..

Candice Whiye _ soy yo por suerte me puedo levantar , avanzo muy segura de mi misma , bueno lo intento ,

Felicitaciones señorita White ! me dice dando me mi titulo y luego su mano y casi en un susurro , dice , estas hermosa , hoy..

creo que me he puesto del color de las grandes cortinas burgandy!

pero no suelta mi mano...

empiezan a juntarse algunos alumnos detras de mi, , y el no me suelta , " pero tú tampoco " dice mi avergonzada conciencia ,

creo qué tengo qué avanzar ! _ le digo con voz suave _ y mordiendo mi labio, muy lento , el suelta un suspiro ...

\- el labio. _ solo me dice eso , y por un segundo no entendi que quiso decir?

Mierda _ me digo a mi misma. " no devo morder mi labio, no enfrente de el... ,

por supuesto bella pecosa _ pase! _ dice gallardamente. y sexy para mí... , me hago malbabisco derretido...

sus palabras , aun qué muy simples ... me dieron a entender otra cosa ! ... estás loca, te está diciendo que te muevaz. dice la celosa en mi cabesa ,pero esta vez yo no le hago caso... _ le doy una sonrisa y le digo gracias guapo caballero ,

terry abrio sus ojos y en ellos se noto festejar el dia de independencia y fuegos artificiales de todos colores ... pero en su rostro esta babeando sin evitar sonreir, poco falto para qué se soltara a carcajadas, le tomo unos minutos regresar de su feliz embobamiento ...

poco tiempo paso despues de que candy reciviera su titulo

terry sintio toda una eternidad aunque en realidad fueron 20 minutos terry estava preguntandose a qué horas demonios pensaba terminar esto,?

al punto de dejar que el Rector terminara de dar los titulos , pero el lado diplomatico que tenia lo hizó, esperar no paciente , por qué la pasiencia no era hecha para el... pero si conciente de su honorbilidad

termina la culminaciòn.. 3 horas despues , me siento acalorada y oigo mi respiracion ajitada , calmate candy , toda via no sabes que te va a decir y tu ya estas pensando en que te va a hacer! ... me averguenzo de mis pensamientos...

Anthony, se acerca , a mí para felicitarme , A él , le falta un año para terminar su carrera, a sido mi amigo desdé el primer dia de clases , en la facultad que ahora termino, _ y nos volvimos mas cercanos, cuando descubrimos que nuestros padres se conocen desde su juventud! , ahora son amigos inseparables...

pero estoy enojada con él por su comportamiento ,

aun, que tambien se que le rompere su corazòn por no poder corresponderle, siempre tube la impresiòn de que el tenia sentimientos hacia mi , y talvez si ubieramos podido ser algo pues no lo niego es muy apuesto de ojos azules mar , ademas de ser muy tierno , lastima que para mí corazòn él no sea su dueño...

candy ! me dice dandome unas bellas rosas blancas que tienen un hermoso color tornasol en las orillas, de sus hojas, ...

\- - quisiera me acompañes a tomar un café... es nesesario hablar con tigo .

hay, _ no, él tambien, y ahora que le digo , se hacerca mi padre , a felicitarme

candy muy buen discurso , dice mi padre alegremente,

\- gracias papá _ le digo evitando un poco a Anthony,

Anthony dice mi padre dando su mano a Anthony quien le responde igual.

en ese tiempo una cuarta, voz _grita _ Candy!_ lo hicimos bien, verdad? hacercandose a mi y alos dos caballeros que estan con migo " mi papá y Anthony.

Anny! _ le digo entuciasmada y agrego " no pudimos hacerlo mejor" ovio es de nuestros titulos , en nuestras manos a lo qué nos referimos, _ yo el mio y ella el suyo...

pero tambien se escucha otra voz , qué me acelera el corazón,mi sangre se pone azúl de la exitacion , que empiezo a sentir ?

miedo ... pues Anthony y mi padre estan aqui !

Felicitaciones , candy ! me dice agarrando mi cintura , Anthony y terry se ven, persiviendo su rivalidad uno con el otro.

mi padre esta preguntandome con su mirada... que es lo que pasa ? con migo y terry ? cuando mira en donde estan las manos de terry!! me averguenzo

es Anny quien rompe el incomodo momento , para hacerlo , peor...

Albert ya conoces al novio de Candy ...


	22. AMOR'AZUL CAPITULO22

CAPITULO 22

-Albert! _ ¿ ya conosiste al novio de candy?_ Terrunce Grandchester_ dijo anny

-Qué!!!..._ Anny!_

Mierda! _penso candy .

la primera reaccion de candy , fue buscar el rostro de terry, temiendo qué terry se molestaria y actuara impulsivaménte , o a un peor que lo negara sin consideraciòn _ eso , le doleria más , aun qué fuera verdad!

pero la mirada de terry, no reflejaba ninguna expresion de enfado o de ningun tipo de lo que

candy imajino que terry haria , no hizo ni dijo nada

todo lo contrario estabà , sereno y candy pudo notar una leve sonrisa de satisfacciòn.

Candy! no sabia que pensar , pero si queria arrastrar a , Anny , de la oreja y darle unas nalgadas! por atreverse a decir algo tan fuera de lugar y menos algo que ella no le habia dicho.

¿ Pero como se atreve a decir eso ? penso furiosa -candy ,!

todo paso para candy en segundos muy largos...

poco falto para que se desmayara

miro a todos ahí presentes_ _primero dandole una mirada asesina a, Anny , despues , a su Papá , que la miraba con signo de interrogaciòn a lo qué Candy ,solo le dijo que más tarde le explicaria asiendo un Acentamiento con su cabezá, e, inmediatemente volteo a ver a terry - quien la desarmo por completo solo su mirada hacia qué ella se olvidara de todo , los ojos de ambos decian promesas. lo que sus labios se negaban a pronunciar! ,

pero al ver el rostro de Anthony _ se entristesio , por qué , el joven rubio , le habia pedido. que conversaran y ella sabia que , él le dejaria saber sus sentimientos,

Candy, en su mente ya , empesaba , a organisar las palabras menos dolorosas que le diria, pero , Anny. y la presencia de Terry habian hechado todo al demonio ,

Anthony _ tenia el rostro como las rosas , qué le régalo a candy! unos minutos atras, pero sin el tornasol.

A _ Anthony su mente le mandaba la señal , de qué lo que habia escuchado era cierto ,

Candy - su candy ! se habia hecho novia de este hombre... ese hombre que la miraba como plato de cena , y qué por alguna razòn, Anthony no comprendia por que el tipo no le parecia confiable para _ su candy, Lo unico que Anthony queria para Candy ! es qué fuera feliz , pero, algo en aquel tipo , le advertia que no la dejara con él, _ pero su corazòn se derrumbaba como sus rosas cuando estan terminando su tiempo de vida... asi se sentia Anthony en ese momento. Alertado y destrozado...

cuando _ Anthony, supo , que su ultima esperanza de que candy lo aceptara , se estaba esfumando como un , cigarrillo_

Una alerta roja lo llevo a tomar acciòn,

Tengo que hacer un ultimo intento! _dijo Anthony en su mente.

\- Señor White , encantado de conocerlo_ dice terry tranquilamente. Con calidez sin qué le haya alterado la presentaciòn de Anny.

Tiende la mano a Albert. Qué se la estrecha sin dar la menor muestra de sorprenderse por lo que acaba de enterarse.

Muchas gracias . Anny Britther, candy _ penso hechando chispas..

Creo que mi conciencia esta desmayada. de lo que Anny dijo ,ya que no la escucho. hablarme...

señor Grandchester!- murmura Albert.

se saludan.

Candy. cariño_ murmura terry

volviendo a pasar su mano por mi cintura. haciendome sentir escalofrio de mis pies a mi cabeza, ..._ por Dios por qué me tortura,

-pero enfurezco al notar su intencion _ cuando sus ojos enfrentan a Anthony_

-mi probre amigo ... como decirle a hora sin ocasionarle dolor, cuando anny ya lo hizo,

se que ella , lo hizo con buena manera , pero aveses es tan indiscreta que no sabe a quien pueda afectar sus comentarios, directos...

Desde cuando os conoceis chicos?_ pregunta Albert. mirando impasible primero a Terry y luego a mí.

\- He perdido la capicidad de hablar.

Tierra tragame ahora. Terry rosa mi espalda desnuda con el pulgar y luego deja su mano apoyada en mi hombro

Un poco mas de una Semana_ dice en tono tranquilo , y en ese momento me siento como una cualquiera.

una semana ? y ya te acostaste con él qué desfachatez!!!... dice la desmayada consiencia...

Nos conocimos cuando Candy vino a entrevistarme, para un trabajo de la facultad.

No sabia que eras reportera Candy dijo Albert en tono ligero de reproche. Es evidente que está molesto. _ Mierda!

-Anny _ estabá enferma_ murmuro. No logro decir nada más.

Anthony_ solo observa a Terry , y noto que tambien esta molesto... ay no Anny ,te matare. diesmil veses...

Terry dice algo que calma un poco el ambiente ...

No se por qué creo que usted es buen pescador señor White!

Alber alza las cejas y embosa una sonrisa. Y pronto se ponen a hablar de pesca. Hasta creo que sobro...y Anthony se siente el extra...

Candy ! me llama Anthony , al ver que el no tiene nada que hacer con ese par, de peacadores...

Si Anthony _ le respondo muy segura de mi misma, algo que está al otro lado del continente

Se hacerca a mi y me murmura

\- podrias venir un segundo porfavor _ me suplica

Anthony _ yo _ demonios que digo _ si terry aprieta mi hombro , como Advertencia...

Como puede poner atencion. a Albert , hablar y cuidar lo que digo o hago...

_ Anthony creo que hoy no es buen momento .. agacho mi cabeza , sin poder mirarlo a los ojos

Entiendo , se resigna tristemente,

Luego sera Entonces! _ dice y su voz flaqua! Alzo mi cara ycreo que evita una lagrima.

Si luego_ le digo espetando que entienda qué si hablare con el... por que en verdad no quiero perder a mi Amigo... Recuerdo todos lo momentos que pasamos , Risas, y Enojos...

Adios candy_ me dice avanzando , ni siquiera se despide de los caballeros pescadores ahí presentes...

Anny _ digo cuandi me acuerdo.de que me las tiene que pagar y noto que ya no esta , es más nose cuando, es que se fue ...

Anny!!! grito en mi mente.

_ Me siento como compaz_ geometrico, por que terry no suelta mi hombro asi que solo voy dando vuelta , mientras el sigue pescando con Albert ..

noto a ese par y el hambiente esta relajado, y Terry tiene una sonrisa! De que hablaron a parte de pesca? me pregunto.

_ Candy- donde esta el baño! _ me pregunta, Albert.

Al fondo ala izquierda_ le digo

señalandole con mi mano el pasillo que tiene que seguir...

_ vuelvo enseguida. Divertios, chicos..

se hacerca un fotografo y no hace una toma.

_Gracias. Señor Grandchester.

valla hasta foto , digo en voz alta...

_ me quedo estatica cuando siento sus manos en mi cintura ...

Estamos rodeados de 300 personas , que no se da cuenta, dice mi conciencia por que yo me quede muda!..

\- Creo qué , no hemos hablado _! logro decir. y advirtiendole que sus caricias sobran ,

_Pecosa! _ me dice y se me dispara el corazón...

Qué no somos " novios"... dice terry , Por que eso soy , Verdad. y los novios se agarran haciendo asi... y me acerca a su cuerpo , me planta un pequeño beso apenas rosando mis labios...

_ Me está pidiendo que sea si novia?pienso

_ lo miro a los ojos y no puedo evitar una lagrima,

_ Terry , yo no puedo ser lo que tu esperas de mí , lo que pides es algo que no podria jamaz ser...y tu no puedes ser lo que yo quiero de ti...

Vainilla y Corazónes _ dice él,

_Asiento con una leve sonrisa..

_Candy_ podria intentar, si tu intentas tambien.

Que!!! ... me sorprendo , Acazo podriamos ?.pienso..

-Pero me vas a lastimar _ le digo acordandome de sus exigencias ,

_ No Candy _ tienes una impresion incorrecta,

te aseguro que no te are ningun daño que no aguantes!

_ como devo tomar eso?

\- dame una oportunidad de enseñarte ,

_No se, es algò que tendria que ...? me interrumpe..

_ intentalo

_ Nesesito pensar , dije

_Mañana. te busco , imajino qué hoy estaras con tu padre. _

_si . Pero mañana.. estabá a punto de decirle que empezaria a trabajár pero mi padre nos interrumpe.

_Chicos ,se portaron bien _ Dijo Albert. ya de regreso del baño

_ Papá . tienes hambre _ es lo primero que me sale , ya que estoy con la mente ocupada en Terry , contrato y sexo...

_ pues, si Candy! _ Terrunce nos Acompañara a Comer ... dijo Albert invitando a terry ,

_ No le suplico con la mirada , y gracias al cielo lo entiende

_ Me temo que sera en otra ocasion , Señor White, le decia a candy que tengo que pasar con en Rector para unos proyectos de la facultad y temo que demorara! dice terry a Albert y vuelve a verme a mi , pero se queda observando mi boca.

Mierda , me estoy mordiendo el labio...

_ Entiendo_ Espero verlo otravez ! y cuide a mi niña... dice mi padre cortando el momento...

Pongo mis ojos en blanco_ y pienso para mi,

si supieras , con quien me encargas Albert. _ lo matarias ahora mismo.

nos despedimos de terry,

pero antes de irnos _ Terry me dice .

Cariño tu régalo de graduaciòn esta en el Estacionamiento de tu apartamento. por que no pudo entrar por la puerta..

Albert y terry se miran , con complicidad...

No tenias. no termino de decirle. por qué me interrumpe,

_ y no hacepto devoluciones , el señor white , aquí presente

está deacuerdo con migo!.. dice advirtiendomeme

_ Enfurezco ... pero quien se cree qué es , para tomarse ese tipo confianzas!... y con mi padre!

" tu novio , torpe no lo recuerdas" dice la ingrida en mi mente... Mi novio, es realmente mi novio... No ?... o ...Si...?


	23. AMOR'AZUL CAPITULO23

CAPITULO 23

En el estacionamiento , encuentro a Anny , y me alegro enorme! por qué tiene un pequeño asusnto... y ... a ...la. ... marcha...

papà , espera debo desperdirme de Anny, por sus proximas vacaciones.

esta bien Candy , yo espero por ti en el auto.

gracias papà.

me acerco muy. discreta para tomarle desprevenida...

Anny Britther! _ le digo atras de ella, y salta tan gracioso que casi la perdono!

\- Candy! me espantas y donde estan Terry y Albert?

la descarada me pregunta con inocencia." pienso

¿Como has podido , soltar eso delante de Albert? le pregunto entre dientes, por todos los estudiantes y familiares de estos que estan a nuestro alrededor

por que sabia que tú no harias, y quiero echar una mano con los problemas de... compromiso de ustedes._ me contesta sonriendo dulcemente.

frunzo el ceño, Soy yo la que no va a comprometerse con él...

Por favor Candy , a otra tonta con esa respuesta._ Mira el lado bueno no te comportes como una desquisiada. sabes qué ! Terry todo el tiempo tubo sus hojos encima de ti ...

Me quedo pensando en lo que Anny me dijo para mi misma, oh por Dios si Anny lo noto seguro toda la facultad de estudiantes lo notaron... que bochorno..

Ya vez estas igual que el. _me dice Anny . haciendome regresar de mis recuerdos.

\- sera mejor que me marche , Albert me llevara a comer y luego a ver una pelicula antes de irse...

\- Pero no te salvaz , a tu regreso , Anny Britther. Le doy un abrazo y le digo te cuidas mucho, te extrañare

oh Candy , yo tambien y portate bien.

Albert y yo tubimos un buen momento.

Al anochecer Albert me lleva a casa.

llama a tu madre_ me dice.

lo haré. Gracias por venir, papà.

No me lo habria perdido por nada del mundo Candy. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Oh , no ...No llorare..se me hace un nudo en la garganta y lo abrazo muy fuerte. Mi padre me rodea con sus brazos perplejo y entonces ya sin poder evitarlo se me salen las lagrimas..

Hey Candy. Pequeña no llores .. Sabes que es más bonita tu sonrisa..

Quieres que antes de irme te prepare un té... dice mi papá

sonrio, recordando que para mi padre la solucion es el té. Recuerdo a mi madre quejandose de él, diciendo que cuando se trataba de consolar a alguien con un té , mi padre lo solucionaba_ pero el consuelo no tanto.

No papà. estoy bien .Me he alegrado mucho de verte.

Entristesco recordando a mi mamá..

Te quiero papá...

Yo más_ dice caminando hacia su Automovil, abre la puerta y antes de subir, Me dice , Suerte en tu trabajo , ya me contaras como te va...

Claro _ papá

Te quierio _Candy.

Yo más_ le digo, sonrie y se va ...

el auto, se va alejando hasta qué dejo de verlo..

entro al departamento languidamente. Lo primero que hago es mirar el movil , pero no tiene bateria, asi que voy a buscar el cargador.

y tengo dos llamadas de Anthony .. y un mensaje de texto de él

_ Candy estoy apenado con tigo por mi ultimo comportamiento. queria explicartelo hoy, pero no pudimos aun asi nesesito que me escuches

-Candy cuando podremos hablar..?

-Anthony mi amigo , no me gustaria perderlo , imajino como se siente y me duele saber que soy yo la causante, pensaba en llamarle en ese momento a Anthony pero mi movil suena Sale un numero que no distingo..

presiono el boton verde y contesto ..

_Por que no has visto tu regalo de graduacion .?

y la voz que me desarma , y hace mis noches vacias desde el dia que lo conoci se escucho...

_ El regalo , lo olvides con tantas cosas en mi, ahora que ese detalle lo olvide, y me pregunto como sabe que no lo he visto..

Pero me excuso y le digo.

_ lo siento terry apenas se fue mi papá. . le dije con voz dulce... _ pero Terry creo que hay un tema pendiente entre los dos ..

le dije pensando en el supuesto noviasgo.

Lose Candy! pero es mejor hacerlo en persona no lo crees y creo que tambien sera bueno que mires tu regalo mañana . o si prefieres te ire a ver... en este momento .

me dice ,

Si si pero recuerdo mi trabajo. no, no... dije en mi mente y solo le contesto a él.

_ Terry mañana empezaré a trabajar, - En donde? me pregunta .

\- Dejemoslo para cuando sea nuestro proximo encuentro , y aclaremos muchas cosas... vale!

_ Esta bien si me prometes que aceptaras mis obsequios..Recuerda que yo eh aceptado tratar..

( lo pienso un par de segundos)

Es verdad el a didicho que tratara Esta bien Terry .

que pase buenan tu noche. le digo . Despues de terminar la llamada con Terry , suspiro...me recuerdo de que tiene mi numero , como lo conseguria , de seguro el dia de la entrevista, en fin .

suspiro y vuelve a sonar mi movil es Anthony, tengo que contestarle, si no lo hago no dejara de llamar toda la noche.

Hola.

Candy has vuelto_ exclama anthony

oviamente , _ digo con sarcasmo

Candy ! puedo ir a verte. Siento mucho lo del beso. estaba borracho ...y tú...bueno Candy perdóname ,porfavor.

\- Claro que te perdono. Anthony pero que no se repita. Sabes mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti,

Anthony _ suspira

Lo, sé.Candy. Pero pense que si te besaba , quizá tus sentimientos cambiarian_

Anthony te quiero mucho se que no pudimos hablar bien en la facultad , pero pense que te habia quedado claro. sin tener que entrar en el tema ... y decirte algo sin que salieras lastimado...

Candy- estas con el verdad ?

Anthony porfavor...

ya has pasado la noche con el Candy?

Eso no es asunto tuyo Anthony!

Es por el dinero...

Pero que le pasa Empiezo a enfurezer...

Anthony como te atrevez.

Candy dice con voz entre cortada, en tono de disculpa .

Sabes Anthony , no estoy para aguantar ningun comentario en estos momentos.

Candy perdoname .

te llamare luego Anthony.

cuelgo el movil , me quedo pensando " quizas Anthony como novio noseria tan complicado . pero no puedo verlo de la misma manera que veo a aterry... ay me empieza a doler mí cabeza, tengo que ir a dormir.

\--La llama de la vela quema demasiado. parpadea y fluctua con el aire abrasador un aire que no alivia el calor . las suaves alas de gasa se batbaten de un lado a otro en la oscuridad . rociando de eacamas polvorientas el circulo de luz. Me esfuerzo por no resistir, pero me atrae. Luego todo es muy luminoso y vuelo demasiado cerca sel sol, deslumbrada por la luz, abrazandome y derritiendome de calor, agotada de intentar mantenerme en el aire . Estoy ardiendo. El calor , es asfixiante, sofocante .

Me despierto asuatada..

Que demonios. fue eso me levanto son las 5: 40 am ya no podre dormir , valla ese sueño me hizo sentir , anticipacion, de que Terry me haga el amor...Dios que pensamientos tengo mejor me dare un baño.

son las 7: 00 ya estoy praticamente lista para salir.

se escucha el timbre...

Señorita White!

si _ digo intrigada

( Este paquete es para usted podria firmar aqui)

\- firmo y el joven se va... en una motocicleta,

Me pregunto que sera y de quien sera esto. Lo abro enseguida.

Es una blackberry. Se me diploma él animo por completo la enciendo.

De T. Grandchester

fecha: 28 de mayo de 2017 6:00am

Asunto : blackberry

Quiero localizarte a todas horas y que tu lo hagas con migo. cuando llegues a tu regalo 6969 es la clave para abrir el regalo y la llave esta en el compartidor..

tuyo... T G G

Que! agarro mis cosas , salgo hechando chispas de mi casa y cuando llego a mi Estacionamiento, hay un_ Audy..! No lo puedo creer esto es demasiado , pero no lo usare asi que decido agarrar mi carrito y me doy cuenta que tiene ponchadas las cuatro llantas, Terry ! grito en silencio,

no tengo tiempo para mandar a arreglar esto , me las pagaras harrogante , malcreado, fastidioso , tonto ... y te mereses más

abro la puerta con la clave que esta en el blackberry , otro motivo por mi furia. cuando me subo al carro. Está una rosa en el tablero y ese detalle calma todos mis arrebatos en un segundo..y una nota tiene una perfecta caligrafia ,

es de él _

Candy ! se que estás molesta pero no tienes por qué acazo no somos novios? _ bueno novia mia , aceptalo , o , me centire muy molesto, y no me pongas los ojos en blanco.

¿ Como sabe qué estoy poniendo mis ojos en blanco_ y sera que vino por que mensiono que somos novios_ algo que apenas paso en la tarde sumo dos mas dos , Si estubo aqui en la noche . Estubo aquí, mi corazón , se alegra . sigo leyendo,

Ya , se. Lo qué estas pensando y si fuí en la noche ,

PD suerte en tu primer dia de trabajo , espero que tires las otras rosas , que te dieron en la facultad! qué por sierto no me agrado , pero ya hablaremos... recuerda que no me gusta compartir, _

TGG

suspiro , ya estoy más relajada asi que a mi nuevo trabajo. Me siento muy contenta por eso...

El carro es genial no lo niego.

"valla hasta que dices algo pensando bien." Ah_ ya regresarte _ le digo a mi conciencia ,

Cuando llego al hospital me dirijo ala oficina de la Señora Eleanor y me doy cuenta de algo que no habia visto su apelldo ! oh...no... lo... puedo creer, Eleanor Granchester!..

Por que no lo note , " por que no dejas de pensar en él" me dice una voz en mi cabeza, le pongo los jos en blanco, Calmate candy . Respiro por que a hora me siento mas nerviosa de saber esto , se lo tendre que decir a Terry , no es malo, o si... sacudo mis pensamientos y son las 8:00 en punto.. toco a la puerta y una voz que reconosco de Eleanor me dice, Adelante , y abro la puerta .

Candy! Te esperaba , y me saludo muy Calidamente con un beso en la mejilla , Me siento apenada ,

Me pregunta trajiste el titulo. Candy, ?

Si _ Doctora_ le digo , y se lo doy

Bien. Tienes que firmar unos Documentos y te dare una Identificación que tienes que llevar todo el tiempo dentro del hospital y cuando salgas, fuera del él , sabes que en tu carrera , frecuentaras muchas salidas, verdad?

Si, Doctora.

Solo dime Eli...

Esta bien _ Eli... sonrio,

Termino de firmar las hojas y deapues de terminar todo asunto con el papeleo, Eli me informa cual sera mi area laboral.._

Pasa_Candy! Este es tu consultirio no olvides dejarme todo los dias los documentos de los Pequeñitos que tendras en tus manos...

bien te dejo, _

empieza chequeando los papelea que tienes en tu escritorio... me dice... y luego se retira...

observo mi consuntorio ... quiero gritar de felicidad!!!

lo decorare con paisajes... ya se que paisaje, pondre la colina de terry! en donde esta su casa...


	24. AMOR AMOR'AZUL CAPITULO24

CAPITULO24

El dia abanza muy rapido , es impresionante como hay pequeñitos. sufriendo , muchos son de madres muy jovenes y solteras...

como quisiera poder ayudar a todos en un dia...

_Ya es hora de mi Comida , _me levanto de mi silla _me estiro llevo cuatro hrs sentada ... valla si que he he hecho record... sonrio, _ durante todo este tiempo . No eh pensado en nadie mas que en mi trabajo..

bueno hasta ahorita es que pienso en Terry ... saco mi cell , solo un mensaje de mi Mamá. _ que ! extraño , Terry no me ha mandado ningun texto sera que no me extraña...

Torpe tienes otro cell...

Oh en verdad , lo avia olvidado , esta vez agradesco a mi colega .

busco en mi bolso pero no esta, _ creo está en el auto..

_ si no fuera por que tengo curiosidad de saber si Terry me ha mandado algún mensage , no iva ..

_ en el pasillo hay mucha gente, algunas madres , niños llorando ... agacho mi cabeza, por que si no me pondre a llorar !

alzo de nuevo mi rostro , me paraliso, mis ojos me estan engañando_ no , oh , No._ No, me estan engañando ..

" si torpe mira es tu_ Terry... "

Empiezo a creer que vino a verme , Mi sonrisa se agranda , mi corazón Palpita, Esta guapisimo Suspiro ..

Me arreglo mis risos sueltos, acomodo mi bata un poco de brillo en mis labios , y empiezo a caminar en su direccion, a 10 pasos de el . se rompe todo dentro de mi , Esta con la Doctora Susana Marlow!!

tallo mis ojos, queriendo camaviar lo qué mire , pero ahí estan, ella sosteniendo su antebrazo , lo cual ea evidencia de la condianza que se tienen , _calmate solo lo esta agarrando el brazo!

_Retrocedo y me coloco aun lado del telefono publico, de qué hablaran , ella le coquetea eso es ovio . sera que él le dice algo bonito y la esta alagando... celosa ... le doy una patada a la metiche.

Susana empieza a hacercarse mas a él, lo va a besar, si lo va a besar , oh por dios no quiero ver eso...

, No me puedo mover , mis lagrimas no tardan en Salir.. me empiezo a girar pero mis ojos no lo dejan de ver

., nuestros ojos se ven por dos segundos

Se queda estupefacto, agacho mi cabeza y me doy la vuelta.. empiezo a caminar tratado de no correr .. pero si lo mas rapido posible , quiero intento llegar a mí consultorio lo mas rapido , es mi primer dia y no pienso dar un espectaculo, _pero inebitablemente ha sido mi peor dia en mi trabajo,

Como pudo hacerme esto, No comprendo por que me volvio a buscar ,

llego a mí consultorio entro , le pongo seguro a la puerta rogando al cielo que no llegue .. mis mejillas estan cubiertas por lagrimas ... _Por suerte no me tope con algun conocido ya que han sido muy amables con migo, _bueno a ecepcion, de la , Doctora Marlow, intuicio femenina"

se me a ído el apetito_ Acazo La Doctora Marlow, tubo algo con él

pero ella es Doctora , oh por Dios, ella de psicologia a las personas con algun ,trauhma , y por lo regular son más los hombres...

Sera que la señora Eleanor esta enterada.. No ella seria incapaz .. descarto enseguida ese pensamiento

además la Doctora Marlow

...tendra 5 o 6 años más que terry ... quiero vomitar!!!

Empieza a sonar mi cell, es él , lo ignoro , prefiero sentir furia , que este dolor en mi pecho que me llega hastá el alma...

dos llamadas , tres, cuatro, y entra un mensage . El dolor es muy fresco y el amor más fuerte ,

Agarro mi movil para ver él mensage ..

_CANDY

NO, MAL INTERPRETES , LO QUÉ VISTE , NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS. PUEDO EXPLICARTE TODO ...

_ Me derrumbo por completo dejandome caer, muy lento en el suelo

no se que pensar esta es mi primera relacion y es tan diferente...podria darle el benedicio de la duda!

_ Terry. Cariño ! _ empezaba a creer que tendria que ir a buscarte .

_ Hola _Susi!, he estado ocupado,

_ Imagino que vienes a Sabér de Flamy. ?

_ imajinas lo correcto Susi,

_ la chica esta recuperandose , y valla que le diste duro ,

-Susi por favor ahora_ No,

_Estas distinto , Acazo hay una nueva por ahí, la conosco?

_ Es alguien diferente , y , no la conoces_ y no se si quiero que la conoscas.

No lo puedo creer , que pasa con tigo.

_ya le dijiste quien eres?

_si , pero no le he hecho nungun daño.. no de esa manera

_Eres el amo de todo, que te pasa

_ No susi no es asi de simple

ella es difernte y dulce y ! ...

_Te estas escuchando suenas como un idiota enamorado tu sabes que eso no exite. acazo no te he enseñe..

.No se , con ella todo es diferente

_por que no tratamos de divertirnos y te olvidas de esas estupideces terry!

_o puedo presentarte a alguien , que sabe bien lo que espera con esto.

_por ahorita prefiero quedarme en donde estoy ,

_valla que estas muy diferente, pero dime quien es.? y cuantos años tiene?

tiene 21años y la conoci , por que vino a hacerme una entrevista..

_No es demasiado pequeña para ti?

_ y tu me dices eso , te escuchas como una ansiana...

_Si verdad_ _Mejo dime_ terry_ Nolo extrañas.

Que?

lo que te gusta , lo que te encanta..

_hay esa tonta. !

_Que dijiste? susana!

_esa Niñita , estupida , me enferma su sonrisa hipocrita _

_quien ?

_de quien estas hablando.?

De la nueva Doctora, esta en el area de niños . Alparecer le gusta fisgonear.

_Terry querido_ ven acercate, para decirte al oído..

_esta por el telefono publico. se llama _ Candice white!

_ como has dicho que se llama..._ donde esta.?

_la conoces _oh no me digas qué es ella ...

susi _ no te metas en esto!

_ella es diferente , inocente de toda esta mierda. Me gusta , pero de otra manera ,

te prohivo hacercarte a ella !

Terry tu no eres de esos idiotas enamorados...no entiendo que te pasa... Esa niñita no puede camviar quien eres... Entiendelo...


	25. AMOR'AZUL CAPITULO25

CAPITULO 25

CAPITULO 25

Realmente , pienzas eso Susana ,

Siempre pense que eras, sobre todo mi amiga ,

\- Terry lo soy , por eso es que nesesitas darte cuenta , antes de qué , te enuelvas. en ese mundo de estupidos .

Nos vemos luego, _ Gracias por cuidar a Flamy cuando este bien se ira con sus padres.. ya arregle todo

_ Terry te quiero tu lo sabes nuestro cariño es diferente y a durado No camvies , por esa niñita.

Adios susana...

Terry ,Terry.

eres mio , y nadie con cara de Angelita me quita , y se lleva lo que yo construi , en ti... decia el odio de susana...

Terry se encontraba caminando hacia la oficina de su madre , nesesitava saber en numero del consultorio de Candy ,

Madre!

Hijo_

Apasado algo,? todo bien con tus hermanos. o , _tu padre?

\- Madre, todo esta bien , solo vine a ver Que falta para el Baile de Gala. para la Recaudacion, benefica. ?

Tu ? dice Eleanor. Increedula !

Madre- Sabes que me interesa mucho ese proyecto.. por que te sorprendes

lo hemos hecho por doa años Terrunce y nunca has venido a organizar y menos pones tus manos en la organizacion del baile,

lo se madre! pero esta vez imcluiremos nuevas areas y quiero saber si ya tienea alguien en el area de niños , si no para buacar a alguien.

\- Entiendo , dice eleanor

de hecho si ya tengo a Alguien que me parece perfecta. tiene algo que hace sentir un hambiente agradable, y un rostro tan tierno.

valla madre .. Nunca te expresas. tambien de alguien, y donde esta la espanpanante dulce y todo eso que dices.

por que mire que has movido los consultorios,

Si ella esta en 49 junto el cuarto de reavilitacion.. _ pero dime en verdad me ayudaras con el baile de gala..? esque aun no lo ctreo..

si madre. lo hare, me interesa mucho este asunto_ hay otra cosa no quiero que la Doctora Marlow , se. moleste . dile que en esta ocacion yo hare la supervisio. de todo ,

y no me mires asi madre! estoy en mis cinco sentidos ,

Terry salio al encuentro de Candy,

Que casualidad encontrarte aqui ,pecosa , pensava mientra iba caminando al 49

Toc toc _

Doctora Candy .! ha llegado el paciente jimmy!

oh ya termino mi hora de comida me levante de un brinco.. y me aline un poco respire muy ondo... le abro la puerta a jimmy. no pude evitar no pensar en la vida de terry , todo lo que devio a ver vivido, la platica que mantenia con jimmy iva logrando. que viera las cosas con mas claridad... estaba concentrada en el pequeñito cuando...

toc toc toc

Candy Abre por favor!

\- Candy si no Abres tirare la puerta y todos se daran cuenta...

Terry que ocurre , ? le pregunto

por suerte me pude calmar ya que un pequeñito paciente, ocupaba de mi atención

Estoy con un paciente Terry , Que pasa ?

le digo y abro más la puerta para que él vea ...

Lo siento, yo ... es!! , dice timidamente

lo interrumpo _ Si Terry Esperaras Afuera ...y se Retira muy apenado!

Mi plarica con el niño dura mas de una hora y por suerte. logro despejar mi cabezá , nesesito Controlar más este tipo de situaciones , no quisiera ser despedida ...

cundo termino con jimmy!

Me da un beso se despedida. en mí mejilla y me dice

Srita Doctora , es muy bonita , y me va encantar venir a platicar todos los dias con usted.

le digo_

jimmy , me gustaria que me llames Candy! y yo tambien me alegrare de verte todos los dias por aqui

Gracias _ Doctora , Jimmy no habla en casa y usted _ valla que lo ha hecho hablar! dice su _Nueva Mamá

jimmy! es un pequeñito de 5años , fue separado de su hogar cuando tenia 3años por maltrato y venta de drogas por parte de su padre y su madre murio por los golpes que le dio el padre del pequeñito,

ese dia que rescataron a jimmy.. es un niño muy dulce...

le sonrio a la Nueva mamá que a simple vista adora al niño

Se Retiran y Enseguida Entra Terry ..

Respiro _ muchas veses

Candy _ me dice hacercandose

lo detengo por que si permito su acercmiento no resistire..

Toma asiento Terry , y si esto continua , tenemos que ser sinceros sin. mentiras , sin secretos..

¿Estas deacuerdo con migo?

_ Me mira por unos minutos , empiezo a pensar que no aceptara pero bendito Dios! _ habla?

Una amiga de mi madre me sedujo cuando yo tenia quince años

_Oh

Dios mio tan joven!

_sus gustos eran muy especiales yo fui su sumiso durante. cuatro años.

_Oh

su confesion me deja Elada , aturdida.

_Así qué lo que implica Candy_ me dice con una mirada significativa.

Lo observo fijamente incapaz de articular palabra...hasta mi consiencia se ha quedado es

tupefacta...

_La verdad es que no tube una introducción al sexo demasiado corriente

_Me pica la curiosidad.

_Nunca saliste con nadie en la facultad.

_No._ me contesta negando con la cabeza para enfatizar su respuesta

_ por que?

\-- Devedda quieres saberlo?

\-- Si

_ por que no quise solo la deseaba a ella. Ademas me hubiera matado a palos.

Me quedo observandolo y mi corazón sufre, pareciera Recordarlo con carino . Es por ella, Nesesito saber si es Susana Marlos..

Si era una amiga de tu madre . Cuantos años tenia?

-Los suficientes, para saber lo que hacia.

Es la Doctora _Susana Marlow?

_Si

_Toda vía ... bueno?.Me ruborizo.

No _ me dice negando con la cabeza.y con una sonrisa indulgente_ Es una buena amiga..

Tu madre lo sabe?

Me mira como diciendome que no sea idiota.

_claro que no...

y que paso para que se terminara todo entre ustedes...

_ su expresion endurece.

_ Descubri que no era el unico...

_ Eso solo pudo pasar . por qué tú la querias , Estabas emamorado de ella.. o_ sigues eatandolo?

Candy. _ no te mentire , yo crei que sin ella yo no podria seguir Adelante , pero mirame eso te dara tu respuesta

_ pero quiero que tu me la digas

\- no Candy ! despues de que la encontrara con alguien mas , ya iva a cumplir los 20 me fui y trabaje duro de jardinero en una casa de un señor alque toda mi vida le agradecere.. el no tenia a nadie. solo tenia mucho dinero, pero los que con el trabajabamos nunca suimos que el estaba solo hasta el dia de su muerte!

Aparte de enseñarme muchas cosas en los negocios por un año me estubo pagando clases y en diez meses pude sacar mi diploma en Indistria y comercio , ademas de empresario de entretenimiento ...

ubiera logrado subir pero lo que ayudo a dar un brinco hasta arriba fue heredar la fortuna del sr. Andrit ..

_ valla devio haberte apresiado mucho ,

_ Mas que eso candy! fue como un padre...

ya veo...

\- candy por que no me dijiste que trabajarias aquí,

Valla esa pregunta me toma desprevenida...

Talvez dudes en creerme , pero apenas me acabo de dar cuenta...

le digo timidamente...

me mira incredulo ..

lo miro directo a los ojos y me sonrie

Por que hay algún problema,

pienso con arrogancia

No_ de hecho me encanta!

Que? su respuesta me callo inesperadamente!...

Si... me encanta por que ahora me ayudaras a organizar el baile de Gala!

y ya que conoces a mi madre ...

_Que baile ? cual Gala?

Espera - terry ..La doctora Eleanor no sabe que nos conocemos... ademas no creo que sea buena idea...

Te averguezas de mi..? me pregunta con asombro...!

-Avergonzarme No... para nada .por que deveria de avergonzarme en todo caso serias tu...

_ Candy orgullo es lo que siento admiracion y me encantas ... me gustas y mucho...

_wow... enserio...

_Nunca lo dudes pecas

-Entonces no se diga mas ven. _ ...

y me agarra de la mano.

_Adonde vamos ?_ le pregunto con miedo. y exitacion a creer que me ara el amor ...

solo piensas en eso!

valla pense que por hoy no molestarias _ le digo a mi colega en mi mente...

_En el pasillo y la sala de espera _nos miran sin disimular , como si fueramos entretenimiento xxx

_Mis mejillas me arden ... Que bochornasote!!! y mi cologe se esconde...

en un pasillo solo , me toma desprevenido y me besa metiendo si lengua y yo le doy la mia... es delicioso...

en un susurro cortado por la exitacion de mi cuerpo _le digo aquí no _

y me suelta suave mira mis ojos y se suelta a carcajadas !!!

ovio _ se burla de la calentura que enseñas... me dice la otra burlandose tambien...

_Que es tan gracioso señor Grandchester!!! ..

_nada. malo solo tu..._ ven .

volvemos a caminar , dios si que este lugar es demasiado grande...

_A_ y la platica no ha terminado _ nos detenemos, agarra mis manos. me hace una reverencia y se coloca con una rodilla en el suelo mí corazón esta tocando todos lo tambores juntos ... me dice _

_Candy lo mas inportante _ dime candy quieres ser mi novia y tratar algo de lo que me gusta..

Oh_ por todo los santos y todo lo creyente del planeta...

Me esta pidiendo ser su novia

Me quedo más que estupefacta...

Yo pense que eras ya su disquenovia?_ celosa le digo yo está vez...a mi colega ahora ella me patea .. pero hoy le perdono todo

_Crei que ya eramos novios... sonrie dando la mejor dentadura inpecable en blanca...

_Pero si es nesesario dejarlo firmado , entonces endonde firmo...

me alza por la cintura y me da un par de vueltas... ay dios no eh comido

para depositarme un beso tierno.y

volvemos a caminar...

_me pongo nerviosa cuando veo que estamos afuera del consultorio de La doctora Eleanor...

toca la puerta y su madre responde

_Pase_ me lleva de la mano ... no puedo caminar pongo una sonrisa miedosa...

Eleanor nos mira , por un momento _creo que sere despedida.._. dejo de respirar

pero su rostro empieza a dar una alegria...

vuelvo a respirar...

_Terrunce , no conociste a candy hoy o si... ? pregunto Eli

'_No, No soy tan rapida, digo para mi misma_ Si lo eres me dice mi ex _colega

Terry y yo nos volteamos a ver y sin decir ningun palabra nos pusimos de acuerdo en hacerle una broma a Eli...

\- Si -madre nos acavamos de conocer! dice terry

_ Eli, abre los ojos como platos de ensalada... muy elegantes

_ sin poder continuar serios nos empezamos a reir ... olvidando toda timidez.. como si nos conocieramos de toda la vida..

Eli se dio cuenta que Terry le habia dicho una pequeña metira.

_Terrunce no puedo creer me da gusto verte difernte ... y todo gracias a mi angel aquí presente..

_ le aclaramos como es que nos conocimos

toc toc _

llamaron a la puerta.

_Eli dice_ Pase

_No puede ser... _La doctora Susana_ Entra...


	26. AMOR'AZUL CAPITULO26

POR SEGUIR LEYENDO Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS*MIL GRACIAS

(sirmpre los leo)

CAPITULO 26

Toc- Toc-

Adelante_ dijo, Eleanor , dirijiendose a quien del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba ,

La puerta se abrio y por ella_?

_Susana ! dijo Eli, al ver quien era!..

Candy se incomodo por la presencia de Está, pero no dejo demostrar ningun tipo de intimidación,

Terry, no demostraba ningun tipo de incomodidad , pero tampoco de Asombro , para el hombre , No tenia Importancia. pero si pudo notar la tension de Candy...

-Oh._ querida, Recuerdas a Candice white. ? _ pregunto Eli , a _Susana quíen. Entraba a la oficina de Eleanor, _ La cara de Susana Marlow quien ahora tenia el pelo oscuro demostraba arrogancia, pero. camvio su rostro al ver a Terry y Candy se mostro. con despilcencia sobre todo al mirar a la rubia pecosa que sin duda, a lado de Sunana , Era una mujer Mucho más bella y joven que La Doctora Marlow.

-Por supuesto , comò, olvidar esa Sonrisa! _ dijo Susana con altaneria

y haciedo. Gala de su bella cara y cuerpo como Susana se consideraba. asi que nesesitaba recordarselo a Terry ...se acerco a terry para Saludarlo de beso en la mejilla no sin antes acomodar un mechon de su pelo oscuro detras de la oreja, Susana sabia, cuales eran los coqueterios femeninos qué lo volvian loco., y penso qué coquetearle a Terry Frente a la insipida que estaba a su lado , talvez conseguiria qué se terminaran Enojando , Talvez una fuerte discusion y si con suerte hasta podria conseguir que Terry terminara con Candy...

Pero en está ocación , _ Terry la ignoraba por completo. pero si pudo darse cuenta. Que cuando vío las intensiones que tenia se , apresuro a abrazar a Candy.

Susana se dio cuenta , Asi que para no darle gusto a Candy de centirse por encima de ella , descaradamente, le dijo a Terry . Querido ven y dame un abrazo, qué no te he visto en mucho tiempo...

pero lo que siguio la tomo de sorpresa ...

Susana creò deberias saludar a qui a la bella dama presente, dijo terry dirigiendose a Candy... quien mostro una encantadora sonrisa y un Rubor en sus mejillas por la Galateria de su Novio..

(torpe que no vez qué te usa para darle celos ) le dijo su pasmada conciencia" Pero candy la ignoro por completo.

Por Supuesto Susana le lanzo una mirada a Terry , que solo ellos se entendian , pero ni eso puedo hacer que terry le diera el abrazo y Susana llena de furia y indignación , se dio la vuelta y se dirijio a Eleanor sin saludar a Candy.

mientras pensaba_

"como es posible que esta niña insipida , este perturbando a ese hombre qué puede tener muchas y ninguna ala vez, _él es mucho para ella... _ pensaba susana.

Tanto como Terry y Candy _sabian. que Susana se habia molestado aun que los dos tenian Ideas diderentes al enojo de Susana

_ Candy era quien sabia la verdadera razon del Enojo de La doctora Marlow,

Candy sabia que Susana , No era una buena persona... .y a hora que sabia quien era Susana , si antes creia poder tener una buana amistad .Con la docrora Marlow, Imposible , ya le habia perdido el poco respeto que le habia tenido

El ambiente que rodeaba a Susana empezaba a fastidiarle. _Mas por qué , Eli, Le dijo-

ya vez Susana Tu que decias que Terry , era feliz , querida _ hastá hoy, es qué he visto a un Terry Feliz_ dijo Eli_ muy alegre , y todo , Gracias a Mi angel aquí presente,.. agrego..

Candy _ A qué Apesar de aver Tenido un poco de nerviosismo cuando Susana habia entrado. El que a hora estubiera frente a ella Le eempezaba a producir un sentimiento de Indiferencia pero tambien de odio, por Aber Abusado de su Apuesto novio, y se preguntaba. ¿Como está mujer tenia el sinismo de Atreverse a Mirar a la Madré de Terry? _ sin sentir ningun tipo de Remordimiento , solo tenia la duda de qué terry todavia guardara algún sentimiento por ella.

_Ese momento seria perfecto para darse cuenta , a si qué se volteo a mirar a terry para salír de su duda.

Cuando se giro a ver el rostro de terry , esperando muy a su pesar , de encontrar un rostro confunzo, lo unico que vio fueron los hermosos ojos de Terry qué la miraban, llenos de promesas. y dandole una mirada de Entendimiento , algo que se empezaba a dar entre ellos.

Con la mirada , le dijo , No te preocupes ella no me importa...

_Eres tu quien me a Importado desde que tropesaste en mi oficina... penso para si mismo

Candy se reprimio por aver puesto en duda el Cariño de terry para con ella , pero bueno cual quiera lo ubiera hecho penso dandose un poco de consuelo...

Eleanor, ajena todas la miradas que tenia cada una de las personas que se encontraban en su oficina ,

Siguio diciendo

_Bueno querida dejame decirte, la buena nueva. Candy y terry son pareja...

A lo que Susana Rapidamente contesto.

Entonces la llegada a este Hospital. de la Nueva señorita Candy , no fue por su desempeño como buena estudiante , si no fue por mi muy querido Terry _ dijo Susana sin mostrar ningun tipo de prudencia en sus palabras...

Candy iva a responder a estò Cuando Terry, que ya empezaba a enfureserze con el comportamiento de Susana . Agarro por su cintura a candy haciendo que se le erisara el cuerpo entero y perdiera el habla por un momento.

Momento que Terry aprovecho y dijo,

Dejame sacarla del érror en el que se encuentra, Señora Marlow

Yo no estabá enterado que mi NOVIA empezaria a elavorar, en el hospital de mi MADRE...!

y cuando candy vino a ver la vacante no pronuncio a Terry _ Querida " secundo Eli , al no entender el comportamiento de Susana. aquien Eleanor pensaba dejar como directora del hospital , ya que Eli pensaba solo venir una vez ala semana.. o al mes... pero ver a susana en esa Actitud la hizo dudar de su decición.

Susana que miro el Enojo en las palabras de Eleanor , calmo su comportamiento y mostrando su lado hipocrita dijo_

Por supuesto, que es una Gran Noticia y me alegro por ambos..

Bueno a hora a lo que vine.. y se dirijio a Eli , ya dejando el tema de los stupidos enamorados penso ..

Querida vine a darte la lista de Invitados para el Baile de Gala! que es muy importante que cheques para empezar a Repartirlas...

dijo agrandandose en tono de superioridad hacia Candy.

Cuando Terry le Reapondio , Eso presisamente hable con mi madre hoy Susana ...

Sere yo y mi novia Quien en esta Ocacion, Organizara la lista de invitados y tambien todo lo referente al Baile de Gala! puedes darme la lista , gracias por tu ayuda. ya no tendras ese peso encima no sentirte presionada...

A hora si Susana, se puso del color de la manzana emvenenada, Roja por fuera , palida por dentro en lugar de sabor dulce, Tenia un sabor demasiado agrio...


	27. AMOR'AZUL CAPITULO27

CAPITULO 27 parte uno

\--No querido , para mi no es ninguna molestia, organizar la noche de Galà ! Quér hé. hecho por 2 años_. dijo Susana

Candy _. solo se mantenia observando la desfachates de Susana , y como le coqueteaba a su novío. _ _Pero apesar del incomodo momento ella, estabá en el pais de las marabillas. al aver escuchado a Terry. En como él en todo momento. le dio su lugar Delante de Susana. Era algo para no creerse si no lo hubiera vivido no lo hubiera creido...se decia a ella mismá .

Cuando Terry , le dijo a Susana del cambio, y , quienes se harian cargo del Baile. _ _ Candy! por un momento se pregunto si ella podria hacerse cargo de algo tan Importante, ella qué no tenia ni ideá de como era la, Gente de la Alta sociedad,

( toda una nacà , oh_sea alibianate no hagas pasar el òso..) le dijo su conciencia.

Pero con Terry a su lado seria capaz de todo . se, animo ella misma...

Susana Despues de haber Escuchado, la informacion del cambio _cosa que no le agrado, pero, Siendo quien era y sin dejar ver ningun tipo de molestia en su cara. Dignamente entrego la lista a Terry y Candy de los Invitados a la noche de Gala...

Lista de la cual ,Terry, descarto a la mayoria.. qué , eran personas qué talvéz , no apoyaran poniendo algo de lo mucho, qué tienen , pero sin duda exigirian , mucho más .. los cuales substituyo por Empresarios Banqueros, Dueños de las Empresas Más Importantes de E.U.

Para obtener un mejor resultado con un Baile Benefico al cual la meta a cumplir de un millòn de dollares.

Susana no creia en el cambio de Terry , en su cabezá ella aseguraba que él solo estabá deslumbrado por esa niñita insipida... Según Susana Terry tenia nesesidades que Candy nunca podria darle... y cuando el nesesitara ahí estaria ella.

Decidio llevar buena Relacion con el magnate millonario , a su conveniencia...por supuesto... _Solo que no tenia ni la menor sospecha de qué Candy si satisfacia en todo a Terry , y sin llegar a lastimarse...

En caso de qué fallara lo primero sin duda_ se dijo. _Susana , haré lo segundo per qué no habra un tercero!

... salio con la Cara en alto, despidiendose por supuesto solo de Eleanor y Terry... ya sin inportarle lo que pensara la Dueña del hospital

Candy. Tambien se despidio para regresar a su àrea de trabajo. aún qué , Terry dijo qué no era nesesario _ ella sabia que si... a sí que Terry haciendo su mayòr esfuerzo, túbo qué apoyar a su novia y no intervenir en lo profecional. Ò , si tendrian problemas...

Candy estabá realmente contenta , Elavoraba satisfactoriamente su vocaciòn , tenia un progreso muy avanzado con sus pequeñitos pacientes, los resultados eran impresionantes , para la Dueña del hospital quien erà_ Eleanor Grandchester...quien, no dejaba de sorprenderse con Candy.

La rubia lograba ganarse el coranzònsito de sus pequeñitos pasientes a que Aceptaran a sus nuevas Familias. y incluso lograr Confianza en ellos .

Muchos más pasientes de los que Candy esperabá, llegaron a que ella les diera un espacio para ser atendidos por ellá, ya que veian salir a cada uno de los niños felices más obtimistas en ellos mismos, _cosa qué era la cura a los trauhmas más comunes en los pequeñitos maltratados...

En su primer dia, de trabajo logro conquistar trece, pequeñitos , cuando su meta era ayudar a cuatro..

Asi termino su primer dia despues de todo no es como, habia, Pensado a su hora de lunch... si no qué a hora era el dia más importante de su vida...

Ya saliendo de su consultorio para dirijirse a su Auntòmobil, en un segundo . todo , paso tan rapido , que al hacercarse a su Nuevo automovil. _Se llevo un tremendo impacto su nuevo carro estabá completamente pintado de todas las ventanas, y rayado por todos lados._Como si alguie. queria desquitar su odio, en el carro... Candy se quedo en shock , cuando alguien la tomo del antebrazo y la jalo, ella íva á gritar pero. Él hombre rapidamente le dijo soy Tylor él asistente de señor Terrunce... puede confiar en mi , El señor Granchester ya viene.. pero me pidio que no la dejara sola... por favor tranquilisese.

Candy dudo por un momento , pero siguiendo su intuicion. Confiando en, Tylor, acepto, con un acentimiento de cabeza, _ candy, Empezò a invadir al asistente de Terry , con preguntas , Era ovio que estaba muy alterada.. por lo qué le paso a su Automovil..

¿ Quien lo hizo? ¿ Por qué ? ¿Usted sabe quien fue? ¿Es alguien a quien conosco? A lo qué. Tylor solo le pudo decir...

Señorita, Espere al señor, Terrunce Grandchester...

Cuando Terry llego , por qué toda via se encontraba en el Hospital visitando a Flámy... Dandole instrucciones de lo qué Tenia que hacer. Tambie advirtiendole qué no volviera - O ella se atrendia a las cosecuencias...Asunto que Candy ignoraba.

Lo primero que hizo ,Terry fue correr a abrasar a Candy.. y haciendo preguntas , olvidando su diplomacia...

Candy ! Estas bien. ella no podia hablar su mente era una maquina invadida de pensamientos de todo tipo ¿_Dime algo.?.. volvio a preguntale... Candy?

Candy que estabá muy alterada por el hecho, pero tambien tenia en su cabeza.¿ Donde habia estado terry? en todo este Tiempo...

Pero nuevamente se regaño. _

Que no te dio tu lugar

le dijo una voz en su cabeza...

Sacudio su mente para responderle a su novio,

Estoy bien ! terry , pero no entiendo que paso y por que le hicieron eso al carro le dijo señalando su auto.. pero al notar qué Terry no demostraba asombro imajino que el si tenia conocimiento de quien habia pintado y rayado su carro de manera mostrousa. arruinandolo

Tylor quien se habia marchado en cuanto llego Terry , pues con una mirada que este le dio , la cual Tylor entendio a la perfeccion , se marcho a la caseta de vijilancia para pedir los videos de seguridad de todo el dia... Mientras tanto Terry, pensaba quien podria haberle hecho eso a su novia.. No dejaba de abrasarla. Tenia sospechas de Susana pero inmediatamente descarto esa idea por que susana tenia un pasiente y antes él habia arreglado asuntos con ella referente a Flamy... Susana apezar de lo insoportable que podia ser.. Era una buena Doctora psiquiatra ... Era verdad que habia hecho mal uso de su etica. en el pasado. pero desdé. Terrunce Grandchester ... no volvio a meterce con pasientes._

Terry, le dijo a Candy...

-Candy , no se quien , por el momento. pero lo sabre hoy mientras te vaz con migo, no vaz a volver a tu departamento entiendez...

-Candy , contesto que sí . por que realmente no queria estar sola, y menos cuando Anny ,no estaria por dos semanas...

-Tylor conducia el Automovil de regreso a casa de terry, _Candy iva en completo silencio, pensando en todo lo que el primer dia le trajo... estabá realmente agotada ... luego penso En el lugar De donde la ultima vez qué estubo Con Terry lugar... No era muy placentero recordarlo... pero siendo una jovén qué sabia enfrentar la vida, No entendia por qué alado de Terry se hacia pequeña ante los recientes sucessos...

-Candy! Estas bien, le dijo Terry de repente haciendola volver de sus amargos recuerdos...

Si , Creo. dijo

-Bien , como puedo estar bien... si un loco o loca torturo a mi nuevo carro ! penso para si misma ,ya que su conciencia estaba trauhmada y no hablaba...

Ya estando en el lugar de Terry le dijo que lo esperara por que tenia que arreglar aalgunas cosas con Tylor

Mientras puedes leer algun libro o mirar Televison o lo que fuera, yo no tardare .. Aqui estas a salvo... Entonces Candy se dio cuenta de que él Tambien estaba, pasando un mal momento , asi que sin pensarlo lo abrazo y beso ,

Terry se sorprendio pero le encanto...

Terry no te preocupes , yo vere qué hago y mientras estes con migo, Todo lo demàs no es nada...

Candy_ mi pecosa, le dijjo terry

Y , tu nunca me vuelvas a dejar... y no te muerdas el labio no sabes todo lo qué me hiciste sufrir hoy... dijo terry

El labio es cierto , pero como inpedirlo...

Me encantas pecas... nos vemos en un momento, está bien...?

-si- dijo candy dandole una bella sonrisa...

Terry se dirijio a su despacho. a saber de una vez por todas quien demonios y por que hicieron el daño al carro. Cosa que era material sin Importancia , pero conocia a Candy y sabia que le habiá afectado. Cosa que él no permitiria... qué alguien se atreviera a lastimarla..

-Candy se avia quedado dormida en un sillon de la biblioteca de Terry, vestia una camiseta blanca , piernas desnudas se habia duchado ... ya que realmente estaba agotada fisica y mentalmente...

Mucho mas tarde...

-Terry, que ya estabá empezando a ponerse nervioso pues no encontraba a Candy , qué cuando porfin la encontro , se enternecio verla era más hermosa , y le encantaba tenerla cercas..

la cargo y llevo hacia el dormitorio de el...

cuando la acomodo en su cama, ella. sintio el calor de su cuerpo, y quiso detenerlo, para que se acostara , pero el le dijo descansa , solo doy una instrucciones más tengo que dejar todo terminado pecas... Pero Regresare . le deposito un beso y salio.

zzzzz...

-Me hé quedado dormida? Parpadeo al mirar hacia la tenue lúz del pasillo que se filtra a través de la puerta entre abierta del dormitorio y observo qué Terry , no esta con migo ¿ Donde esta? levanto la vista.

Plantada, alos pies de la cama , hay una sombra. ¿ Una mujer , quiza? ¿Vestida de negro? Es dificil de decir.

Rapidamente me volteo y encenciendo una. Lampara que se encuentra en una mesita a un lado de la cama de Terry.

Vuelvo a mirar y no hay nadie... observo a mi alrededor nadad no veo nada que no sean muebles...

Seguro ya estoy alucinando...

Ma acuesto otravez. me quedo viendo hacia el, Techo

zzzzzzz...

-La luz entra por las ventanas

-Terry esta a mi lado completamente dormido , Me levanto_ cojo unas de sus pijams, grandisimas que me cubren hasta los dedos de mis pies, decido dejar dormir a Terry.

salgo rumbo a buscar un vaso con agua pero siento a alguien volteo y la señorita pony me sonrie...

-Buenos dias candy. _me dice pony

Buen dia, señorita pony! le digo timidamente... usted se queda aqui? queria saber pues alomejor ella fue la persona que miro y no imajino...

No mi niña yo llego todos los dias alas 6am y me voy cuando mi Niño Terrunce cena... dijo pony

-Entonces si imajine... se repitio candy...

un olor invade mi narizita respingada!( mmmm ya vamos a comer deci mi conciencia)

En donde te sirvo tu desayuno candy? me pregunta la señorita pony

le doy una sonrisa. por qué no se donde comer..

En el jardin nana pony...dice una tercera voz..

El dia va pasando, todo lo acontesido. de la noche anterior , se va olvidando , Terry me dijo que habian sido unos maliantes. los que dañaron mi auto, Pero. tengo la sospecha de que me ha mentido, ( no te quiere preocupar) me dice mi conciencia. Le jago caso...por que me ha demostrado que le importo... se dijo candy

Candy y Terry _ Empezáron planeando y Organizando todo cual pequeñito que fuera tenia que ser perfecto , pues los invitados eran personas con gustos bastantes caros...

Terry estabá realmente sorprendido con Candy por su buen gusto. Ya que Candy y Eleanor. decidiero poner una exelente decoracion con piezas de hielo en la entrada dela Mancion de los Grandchester! Y usar mascaras o Antifaz , para hacerlo misterioso...la idea fue de candy y Eleanor estabá tan emocionada que se involucro a los preparativos decorativos con su. querida rubia , Candy .

Alprincipio Eli_ le dijo a Candy que contrtaria A personas Profeciomales como cada año para la decoracion, Pero Candy siendo la jovén , divaz y. tenia originialidad entre muchas cosas mas ... y a pezar de no pertenecer a una familia de nivel alto , tubo mejores Ideas.

Le pidio a Eli que Confiara en ella . y_ Eli. acepto no cien porciento segura. pero el modo que candy. Tenia para converser a las personas , que Eleanor no fue la esepcion...

A hora Eli se orgullesia de Aber estado el dia que candy llego al Hospital para pedir trabajo.

Candy , no solo era una exelente Doctora si no Tambien Exelente futura nuera... y ademas , que Tenia una manera nata de conquistar lo que tocara haciendolo resplandecer... Eli amaba la sencillez de Candy . pero lo qué Realmente robo el corazón de la famila GrandChester . Era que Candy estabá logrando abrir el corazón de Terruce GrandChester.. lo qué ellos no pudieron hacer desde la corta edad. Qué Terry llego a sus vidas

Terry , que sobreprotegia a Candy y casi todo el tiempo se mantenia regañandola de todo... Realmente estabá felíz aun que él se negara a reconocerlo , _ no habia olvidado su niñez, y esò jamaz lo podria olvidar, pero si estabà aprendiendo a vivir con el momento. dejando solo como un mal Recuerdo de su. Infancia qué ahora remplazaba, con inolvídables hechos con su pecosa . y momentos realmente pasionales , era increible qué el se sintiera completo y satisfecho cada vez que le hacia el amòr a Candy...

Las pesadillas no desaparecieron _pero que si dejaron de ser constantes...

Candy conocio por fin a la hermana de Terry , una jovén de ojos grandes cabello oscuro altá de figura delgada a quíen le gustaba la literatura , Karen que recien llegaba de Paris...Inmediatamente se intereso en conocer. a la jovén que le Robo el corazón de su hermano , despues del dia de conocer a Candy se formo una gran amistad pues karén como se llama la hermana de Terry era una jovén de espiritú libre como candy... Karén realmente estabá Feliz de qué su Hermano preferido tubiera a su lado por fin a una mujer , A un qué la familia de Terry nunca se lo hubieran dicho siempre pensaro. que él era Gay!

Terry que no era ningun tonto sabia lo que su familia pensaba de su sexualidad , cosa que le hacia reir , por qué Terry, era Realmente un experto Sexual... y candy su perfecta pareja intima..

Las cosas. ívan pasando demasiado rapido , faltaban poco para la Gran noche...

Terry_ pudo saber quien era la Mujer.? _Si , habiá sido una mujer quien daño el carro de candy... y a un qué Terry no sabia que Candy pudo ver , a lo que ella imajino sin decirle a Terry , penso que seria mejor no decirle para que preocuparlo.. no! "Eliza La joven fantasma quien en un arrebato pinto y rayo el. automovil de Candy , tenia Celos de la mujer que logro conquiatar a Terry , Eliza fue un exsumisa de Terruce . La joven fue enviada a una institucion de ayuda mental. En Escocia donde su familia vive...

Por Fin llego el dia de Gala..


	28. AMOR'AZUL CAPITULO27 parte2

CAP27 PARTE 2

Lo que seria un dia... se convertira en toda una vida.

Hoy le hé comunicado amis padres mi desiciòn de vivir completamente con Terry . Mi madre esta en shock ... recuerdo sus palabras.

Candy tienes una vida por delante, se por parte de tu padre qué, Terrrunce, es un buen hombre que tiene una perfecta pocision, pero tu eres muy jovén. estás completamente segura? Candy...? Lo conoces lo suficiente para vivir con él?

Recuerdo las palabras de mi padre.

Pequeña yo solo quiero que tu seas feliz y sabés que pase lo que pase siempre contaras con migo , si ya tomaste tu decicion. Adelante pequeña tienes mi apoyo...

Se que es muy pronto, bueno demasiado pronto . Pero algo inesperado como para dar una buena razòn.

Lo amò , estoy segura de eso, y se qué si, él me dejara mi corazòn jamas se volveria a Enamorar de alguien que no sea Terrunce GrandChester!

Mi subconciente me mira de forma inexpresiva , y por primera vez no me ofrece ningun consejo , ni criticas sabias y sardònicas, nada no me dice nada...

Estoy frente mi nuevo armario todo lleno de ropa nueva en mi nuevo hogar con Terry, observo los vestidos. Abro los cajones estan llenos de ropa interior nueva. Escojo un bustier negro todavía con la etiqueta del precio_ quinientos cuarenta dòlares... dios , tanto.

Ese es mi presio por mi felicidad ! suspiro_

El me quiere lo se ...

Caroline Acton la asesora personal de Naiman, quien elijio toda mi ropa sin duda un exquisito gusto.

elijo mi vestido...

Hé entrado en un universo

alternativo. la joven que me devuelve, la mirada desde el espejo parece digna de la alfombre roja. su vestido de satén plateado sin tirantes y largo hasta los pies es sencillamente espectacular. puede que mande una nota en agradecimiento a Catoline Acton.

Es entallado y realza las curvas que tengo.

Mi pelo suelto en perfectas ondas cae por mis hombros hasta los senos. Me recojo por detras de la oreja unos mechones colocando una delgada peineta que se pierde en mi pelo...delineo mis ojos un poco de rimel y mis pestañas se encurvan solas haciendose mas largas... un poco de pintalabios rosa pálido.

La verdad no nesesito de rubores mis mejillas tienen rubor todo el tiempo _ rio.

Los zapatos de ante, gris- perla, de tacon alto..._ me inclino para ponermelos, cuando unos ojos verdeAzul, me miran y ahora oscurecen profundo, la diosa que llevo Dentro se despierta grita con voz exitada, por su mirada...

Terry no dice nada. Extiende su mano para ponerme los zapatos Me lleva junto al cama pero no se sienta si no que se dirije a la unica silla de la habitacion. La coje y la coloca delante de mi..

Apoyate en la silla , _me dice con voz ronca...

Yo solo hago lo que me pide, mi respiracion se acelera..

Dealiza las manos por mis piernas desde el tobillo hasta mis cadera un par de veces o talvez mas estoy perdida en la delicia de sus dedos, besa con ternura la parte superior de ambos muslos.

Tienes unas bonitas piernas Candy!...me dice. Terry pronunciando mi nombre con voz delicada y exigente ...

Se yergue y sujetandome las caderas tira hacia el para que note su erecciòn...

Cuando volvamos a casa, puede que te posea asi..

Puedes incorporarte ..me dice

Que ! a qué horas me puso los zapatos...?

Me siento terriblemente exitada. Terry se inclina detras de mi y me besa el hombro desnudo... compre esto para ti . _Me extiende su mano. y en su palma hay una cajita roja con la palabra " Cartier" impresa en la parte de arriba..

Esta es mi segunda oportunidad_ musita nervioso con la voz preñada de una emociòn desconocida.

Una lagrima en mi mejilla se desliza por la felicidad que estoy sintiendo. tomo la cajita y la abro, un par de lagos pendientes. Cada uno con cuatro diamantes perfectamente esparsidos...

son presiosos, simples y clasicos los que yo misma habria escojido.. digo en mi mente

\- Son maravillosos _le digo_ los adoro por que son los pendientes que nos dan la segunda oportunidad...-Gracias..

Terry me pone los pendientes y besa mis hombros tan deliciosamente...

Él lleva una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto , un saco del juego con los pantalones sastre negros...se ve tan atractivo... es demasiado atractivo..

Nos vamos ... me dice seductor...

si... respondo con voz suave

Taylor el asistente de Terry, nos espera con la puerta de Automovil abierta , _Buenas noches -señorita White! me dice-

Buenas noches Taylor _le contesto

Subimos en el mercedes negro familiar...

Estas hermosa, _ si no fuera por que pronto llegaremos... Te haria el amòr aqui mismo , por , moderte el labio...me dice tocando con las llemas de sus dedos mi labio inferior...

Mi mirada esta fijamente en la de él..deseando que me hiciera el amor aqui mismo...

Sera pecado tener estos pensamientos tan carnales... Dios lo amo,

En quince minutos llegamos .

A una Mansion realmente Grande qué aun no conosco y tampoco al padre de Terry?

Taylor le da una caja , que sera?- me pregunto

Pongamonos las máscaras...me dice...

es verdad lo olvidaba... (torpe y tu lo sujiriste... la ignoro) a mi amiga en mi mente..

Terry emboza una amplia sonrisa y se coloca la máscara negra de Romeò...y mi princepe se transforma en alguíen más sensual...

Lo único que veo de su cara es su preciosa boca perfilada y su enérgetica barbilla. Mi corazón, late desbocado al verle.

Me pongo la máscara, de julieta Ignorando el profundo anhelo que invada todo mi cuerpo.

Taylor aparca en el camino de la entrada , y un joven del servicio abre la puerta del lado de Terry.

¿Lista?_ pregunta Terry

si... contesto (lista, me siento como las manos no me dejan de temblar Diosito que no me caiga al bajar) pienso para mi misma. y mi conciencia piensa igual...

-Candy_Estás radiante _ me dice Terry para darme seguridad._ y lo logra.

Le sonrio. dispuesta a lo qué venga

Una alfrombra Azul oscuro se extiende sobre el césped por una lateral de la mansíon hastá los impresionantes terrenos de la parte de atrás. Terry me rodea con el brazo en ademán protector, ( si como no . _esta diciendo quien es tu dueño torpe) dice una voz metiche en mi cabezá _río.

Dos grandes esculturas de unos cisnes de hielo. nos reciven para entrar ala mansion... me orgullesco de la ideá del hielo...

Hay reguero de gente formado por la élite de la Alta sociedad de Chicago...luciendo de su linaje en todo su esplendor con máscaras de todo tipo.

Señor GrandChester! grita un fotografo_ Terry me atrae hacia sí, y posamos rapidamente para una foto. ¿Como saben que es Terry?

por el porte de su arrogante figura.. ( dice mi colega) en mi mente.

Nos hacercamos a una gran pergola blanca donde cuelgan versiomes más pequeñas de los mismos Falolillos de papel, y a un que yo tube mayoria de las idideas. no dejo de sorprenderme ,

Me detengo admirando todo, a hora qué pienso no se de donde aprendi cada detalle... bueno si se ... de algunas revistas y por un momento_ imajine ser Anny... mi amiga, me pregunto que estara haciendo...

Terry me pregunta ¿Estas bien ? sacandome de mis pensamientos

( torpe que camines)...

si... perdon le digo apenada...y volvemos a caminar...

Me sorprendo al mirar muchisimás mesas y sillas. formalmente diapuestas.

-Cuanta gente vendra ? le pregunto a mi guapo novio..

-Creo qué son tresientos. Tendras que preguntarle a mi madre... me dice sonriendo.

Entonces recuerdo que el nunca metia sus manos en la organizaciòn del evento...

\- Terrunce!

dice alguien en un grito...

Solo una joven aparte de mi , Gritaria perdiendo su linaje... sonrio

Es, Karen , que lleva una máscara veneciana...

-Candy! oh ! querida estás guapisima! _ me da un abrazo y por poco siento que me saca el aire..

-Tienes que venir a conocer a mis amigos del teatro..y me coje de la muñeca de mi mano llevandome con ella

Es verdad olvide contarles que a mi cuñis ! le encanta participar en obras teatrales. A un qué solo sea en ensallos...

-Nadie cree de mis amigos que a, Terry, si le gustan las mujeres... dice karen

por poco y pierdo el paso cuando dice. Karen eso... Recordando mi entrevista y la pregunta. " es usted gay"...

-karen casi me lleva arrastrando... -volteo a ver a Terry , Aterrada. se ha quedado unos pasos atras ...

me sonrie burlonamente...

y su mirada me dice .. Ya se qué es imposible..

Llegamos a un grupo de jovenes y para mi sorpresa son todas mujeres...las cuales usan trajes caros e inpecables. karen hace rapidamente la presentacion

tres de ells se muestran amigables pero, lily , como creo que se llama me mira como si se acaba de comer un limon agrio...y trae su mascara color tomate ( que desfachates) dice mi colega, me rio con ella.

Por su actitud empiezo a sospechar , que es por Terry? me pregunto sera alguna exsumisa..? mmmm no me agrada nada la idea de lily con terry..

sacudo me cabezá de ese pensamiento

por suerte mi principe me rescata..y como todo un cabello, saluda a la jovenes ahí presentes y todas se ruborisan,

pero lily descaradamente se inclina para darle un beso en la mejilla , instintavamente Terry ,se hace hacia atras. finjiendo un pequeño tropezòn.

bien hecho novio _pienso orgullosa de Terry

Bueno damas, me permiten llevarme a mi bella novia, _dice Terry muy tranquilo _lily _se pone del color de su máscara,

Escuchaste, lily_ su novia repite mi colega y yo la apoyo.

Terry me lleva con Eli_ y porfin conosco al Padre de Terry el señor Richard GrandChester.

Buenas Noches _ Es verdaderamente usted muy hermosa... me dice el padre de Terry

Me ruboriso ... Gracias Es un placer conocerlo señor. GrandChester!

Padre_ alagos a mi madre, - dice terry jugando, o, no?

A candy solo yo, dice _ Terry. inmediatamente me toma de la cintura, y mi cuerpo se antisipa ante su contacto...

Todo un GrandChester. _dice riendo Eli...

y todos reimos...

Las mesas tienen colocados los nombre de sus ocupantes, despues de conocer infinidad de personas entre ellos Algunos Importantes Actores de Holliwood.. Terry y yo caminamos hacia nuestra mesa en ella estan Karen Y sus amigas y tengo. la impresion que karen organizo los lugares...

Recuerdo que Archi, no esta presente , alparecer se fue a encontrat a Anny , sorpresivamente.. y toda una Noticia para Terry , por que decia que era un Don juan!!

Estamos ya en la mesa..

Candy colaboraras en en la subasta verdad, _ me pregunta karen

si _ le digo muy emocionada. y Terry me mira sorprendido...

oh, dios _

Que tendra la subasta?

Antiguedades demasiado costosas me pregunto...?

Encuentro delante de mi el menu y el evento programado.

 ** _BAILE DE MÁSCARAS A BENEFICIO DE AFRONTARLO JUNTOS_**

 ** _MENÚ_**

 ** _Tartar de salmon con nata liquida_**

 ** _Magret de pato de muscovy asado_**

 ** _Domaine de la Janasse_**

 ** _Mousse carmelizada de nueces_**

 ** _Surtido de quesos y panes locales_**

 ** _Café y petits fours..._**

... todo una extravagancia!

Diez camareros sirven los platos.

Es realmente deliciosa la comida y los postres.

Estoy tomando mi tercera copa de Cristal... es riquisima..

Terry me pellisca una pierna...

Candy!!! _ grita karen Ha llegado el momento!

El momento de qué?

-La subasta del baile Inagural! Vamos!

Miro de reojo a Terry. que está frunziendole el ceño..

Karen me lleva de la mano.. Dios esta mujer le gusta andar corriendo hasta en tacon _ me digo para mi sola...

Caballeros el momento cumbre de la velada! _grita el maestro de ceremonia..

El momento que todos estabamos esperando.. Estas bellas damas han aceptado subastar su primer baile al mejor postor!

Oh, no...!!!

Que humillante!

Es por una buena causa - Ademas Terry no dejara que nadie te escoja. No te ha quitado los ojos de encima en toda la noche. me, _dice karen

Damas y Caballeros de acuerdo a la tradicion, mantendremos el misterio ocultando. el rostro y unicamente sabremos los nombres de pila...

Jada _habla japones con fluidez y es gimnasta olimpica... mmmm, el maestro de ceremonia. guiña un ojo, es ovio que esta hablando puras mentiras, pero es divertido..

Mil dolares_ grita uno, dos mil ala una , dosmil alas dos jada bailara por mil dolares... con el caballero de la mascara negra...

y todos traen mascaras...jajajajaa aplausos se escuchan y risas

\- Pasan cuatro jovenes más y yo estoy temblando como jelatina mal cuajada

..y si Terry no gana , se enojara con migo , estoy asustada...

Y a hora permitanme presentarles a la sexy Rubia Candy.. dice el maestro de ceremonia

Esa soy yo, Karen me empuja al centro. Afortunadamente no me caigo.. me siento como carne colgada para ser vendida...

Candy pratica yoga.. y toca muy bien instrumentos musical!

Terry interrumpe al maestro de ceremonias _ Diez mil dolares..

Oigo su grito entre cortado y atonito

Quice mil dolares _ que demonios volteamos todos a ver un hombre que no se quien es . estoy estupefacta que hara terry

Bien caballeros esta noche contamos con buenas carteras dice el maestro de musica

voy a llorar..

veinte mil dolares _ dice terry

veinticinco mil dolares _dice el otro Y _TODOS VOLTEAMOS $

cien mil dolares _ QUE!!!!$ dije casi en un grito callado

Puede ser que la situacion sea mas bochornosa...

Pero que demonios dice lily enojada

Bien caballeros cien mil ala una cien quien da más, alas dos

y el caballero de la máscara negra bailara con Candy... aplausos muchos aplausos por el gran donativo

Me siento mareada... Terry me da la mano..

Por que hiciste eso? , a hora estoy furiosa...

Por que no permitire que nadie toque lo que es mio... me dice asi de simple...

-Es demasiado Terry_le digo

-Sonrie presiosa .. . y me derrito y perdono.

Regresamos a nuestra mesa..

Tengo que ir al baño . le digo y me levanto , Te acompaño , Esta bien

En el camino Richard llama a Terry . _ve yo no tardare!

Al dirijirme hacia el tocador!

Candy?

Una voz suave me sobresalta , me doy la vuelta y veo una mujer. con un vestido de terciopelo , negro largo y ceñido...lleva una máscara singular.

Me alegro mucho de encontrarte a solas_ dice en voz baja.

Perdoneme pero quien es? le pregunto pero tengo la sospecha...

Lamento aberte sobresaltado..

Demonios es la Doctora Susana Marlow...


	29. AMOR'AZUL CAPITULO FINAL PARTE UNO

Este es el cap final pero seran dos partes y un epilogo tendran los detalles qué llenan los espacios y se resolveran los misterios ...

queridas leedoras, cien mil gracias...

Capitulo final parte uno

Lamento haberte sobresaltado..._me dice _Susana Marlow

-La miro boquiabierta... qué diablos querra esta mujer de mí.?

-Candy. _Puedes acompañarme , seré breve! _

-Hago lo quéme pide por educacion

y nos dirigimos a un cuarto , creo es un despacho Talvez del padre de Terry , un lugar muy privado no lo suficiente alejadas de la Gala. pero si lo suficiente para que nadie interrumpa lo que aqui pase ( mi colega esta preparada con dos guantes de boxear) le pongo los ojos en blaco

Es ovio que está mujer conoce bien esta casa...

Candy - se lo que piensas de mí,

Me dice Susana cuando entramos , no cierro completamenta la puerta

La observo impasible. sin expresar nada .

-Me alegro que lo sepa. A si me ahorro el tener que decirselo... le digo.

Empieso a tener curiosidad por lo que tenga que decirme..

Ya deves tener claro que Terry esta muy atraido por ti. Nunca lo avia visto asi , nunca. _añade enfatizando la ultima palabra pero no creo que este enamorado..

íva a contestarle pero siguio diciendo

Pero es, nesesario qué sepas que el tiene nesesidades que tu no puedes darle,

se me escapa una risita incredula. De todas las cosas qué podia decirme, esta es la que menos esperaba de ella..

Dos mujeres más, quieren lo mismo que tú, masculla consternada

Palidezco y me pongo seria, por qué estoy escuchando toda esta basura

Dispuesta a salirme de ese lugar! cuando algo dentro de mi hace que me detenga y le diga..

Me sorprende su desfachatez Doctora. Marlow

lo qué paso con todas esas mujeres no es algo que a mí me importe..

Lo qué me importa es mí hoy, y mi mañana... Con Terry

Que haras cuando nesesite otros placeres. qué oviamente tu no le puedes dar?

dice Susana_

y cuando termina empiezo a llenarme de coraje.

Le contesto groseramente ya perdiendo mi educaciòn

\- Y segun , usted , que es lo que yo no puedo darle? le pregunto con tono de molestia

El no nesesita de nada de contratos no de reglas estupidas ... por que lo demas yo se lo he dado

Y ese el Problema con Terry querida Candice!

Pero de que estupides me esta hablando-.pienso en mi cabeza pero no dejo que me diga más y le digo .

El problema. es lo que usted !

le hizo Señora... abusar de el cuando Tenia quince años... Que diria La Doctora Susana, no sea Tonta y conteste sinceramente, Donde quedo su Ética...

No me extraña que conociendo su capacidad mental supo como envolverlo en esa clase de estupideses que lo llevaron a pensar. Negativamente de él.

y dudar del amor que otros tienen por él!!!

Susana se quedo estupefacta por unos segundos...

valla _ veo que estás enterada , más de lo que tienes que saber...

Entonces Sabes de Flamy ,?

quien esta en el Hospital y que Terrunce visita frecuentemente , Te digo esto por qué yo la cuido y Atiendo, la pobre sufre por anamorarse de Terrunce como tú Flamy intento quitarse la vida en casa de Terrunce, cuanto tienes con él por que esto paso hace dos semanas... has cuentas querida Candice...

Oh No puede ser! por que Terry no me dijo Nada? de esto

pero Reaciono, no pienso darle gusto.. Por qué Recuerdo nuestra segunda oportunidad.

Señora Eso es del pasado. a hora el esta con migo.. no le quedo claro.

Susana recivio eso como una bofetada

Tambien _ Te dijo Terry quien daño tu Auto. El auto que le da a todas las submisas, la chica supo muy facil, a donde dirijirse. ella tambien es pasiente bueno era por qué Terrunce la ayudo y se esta encargando de todo con ella

Dime candy no has mirado mujeres de negro mientras el te folla

Entonces no fue una alucinacion..? y está , seseñora lo sabe... pero como se atreve , sera que esta mujer la envio...

Mi cabeza ya tiene mucho...

pero puedo decirle esto

-Me hace el Amòr . Doctora Marlow.

y yo puedo hasercelo a él...

eso es algo que jamas usted conocera.

-Ahora es todo azul para ti Candy. pero el tendra nesesidad cuando se Enoje de verdad.. y tu tambien quedaras como esa tontas niñas Enamoradas de Terrunce GrandChester... pero sin tener nada mas con él!

Entiendes tu , no puedes darle lo que él nesesita.

Usted no sabe lo que el nesesita, le dije con lagrimas discretas...

\- niñita yo le di lo que el nesesita por cuatro. años...

-Y usted le hizo más daño de qué ya tenia... si pienza que con todo lo que me ha dicho voy a alejarme de el , esta muy equivocada y no se moleste en decirme como quedare si el me dejase.. ese es mi asunto no el suyo. y sin tan segura está de lo qué va a suceder, Entonces que hace aquí. No se, equivoque con migo. Disque Doctora pero sin etica...

Si niñita y cuando eso pase el volvera con migo...!

tu qué crees qué nos sentamos

a tomar el Té cuando me visita...

Avanzo hacia la puerta pero esta bruja me vuelve a agarrar de mi brazo y me aprieta como si sintiera placer...

oh, no! (Por dios.. . )

Estas cometiendo un error muy grave .

Tu no sabes nada de nuestro estilo de vida no sabes dònde te estás metiendo , solo eres una cazafortunas..

Ya basta! y sin contenerme le doy una bofetada No te atrevaz a decirme tú donde me estoy metiendo _ le grito

Me mira horrorizada con la boca abierta.. creo què esta apunto de pegarme cuando...

Dejala Susana_

las dos volteamos a ver , al. dueño de la voz quien es Terrunce

Terrunce , Querido. empiesa a secirle Susana

Que coño estás haciendo, Susana _ le dice furioso

Empiezo a caminar , no quiero estar aquí esto me da nauseas. Pero terry me agarra mi cintura galandome hacia el.

Susana levanta la vista hacia el , y le dice a Terrunce

Dejala que se marche .

Recuerda quien eres Tú , eres el amò de todo.

ella no es buena para ti.. susurra susana

Callate susana Estas completamente loca, Tú como sabes lo qué es o no bueno para mi._ dice terry enfadado

\- Tu tienes necesidades ,Terrunce.

Te adverti _ que NO te hacercaras a ella.

Que demonios le dijiste? ya te lo he dicho. este no es asunto tuyo, joder _ ruge. Oh ! no... El furioso Terrunce ha asomado su No tan espantoso. rostro. Va a oirle todo el mundo

estoy estatica, escuchando y viendo todo lo que ellos se decen

Terrunce_ yo solo le he dicho la verdad, una verdad que tu tratas de ignorar.

Que no recuerdas lo bien que te sientes cuando las castigas que acaso no fui yo quien te enseño todo lo bueno que sabes...

Ella no es para ti.

candy es todo lo que yo quiero en la vida, ella esta muy lejos de esta porqueria ella llena mi vacio es mi luz y tu _solo eres mi pesadilla

Tu lo unico que me enseñaste fue a cojer.. dice Terry furiozo..

El amór es para los idiotas Terrunce

ZORRA. dice otra voz.

Oh! no, _es- Eleanor Grandchester

Me preocupo por lo qué pueda pasar... estoy temblando

Terry esta inmovil por la reaccion de su madre.

Eleonor camina hata pararse frente a Susana

Como te atreviste a poner tus asquerosas zarpas en mi hijo.. Puta

blaf _ blaf _dos fuertes bofetas le propina en las mejilla de Susana... haciendola llorar

Me mira con odio y voltea a ver a Terry.. Como si esperara que él la defendiera... pero el me aprieta como si yo fuera su fuerza y yo me aferro a él dandole , todo de mí

Entonces Terrunce habla

Susana tu le dijiste a Eliza de Candy_ sabiendo que la mujer estaba mal

Susaba habia mantenido contacto con Eliza ligan exsummisa de Terrunce Eliza ligan se enamoro de Terrunce. ella al igual que flamy querian más mucho más

Eliza y Susana eran Amigas Terrunce consideraba a Susana como su confidente ... tomando en cuenta que ella le buscaba a las mujeres.. para si placer

pero nunca penso que terrunce se Enamoraria haci que el dia que Eleanor le presento a candy!

Noto qué Terrunce Era diderente, Reia más, y la manera de como protegia a Candy...

ella se sintio humillada y decidio

llamar a Eliza Legan para envenenarle el alma...

Largate y no te atrevaz a aparecerte en el hospital ni a un paso de mí familia incluyendo a Candy.

le dice Eleanor entre dientes

El habiente se queda en ccompleto silencio cada quien con sus propios pensamientos , yono puedo aguantar más, las Lagrimas...

Hey!_ me dice Él...

No llores pequeña, si tu sufrez yo sufro...

Pero me siento confundida, con todo lo que Susana me dijo y que él me oculto... confio más en ella,

Pero detengo mis pensamientos . Era normal que el confiara mas en ella ... nosotros a penas nos conocemos

Nuestra segunda oportunidad... no puedo hacerle daño..ademas no quiero dejarlo...

Candy_ me permites hablar con mi hijo _ dice Eli con lagrimas pero enojada con Terry

Si_ y salgo inmediatamente

y camino hacia donde veo Retratos de la familia Grandchester

Fotos de Terry de pequeño y como en diferentes fotos va creciendo

pero observo algo , su sonrisa de pequeño tiene una leve sonrisa que casi no se nota pero hay... observo su mirada y es de Esperanza asi sigo observando varias , como va creciendo hasta que hay una foto que su rostro muestra un joven solo Lejano , sin ninguna felicidad. se nota disgustado, enfadado diria...

Es por ella... Ella le hizo el daño. entonces Recuerdo el historial de Terry .El dia que la policia lo encontro tenia, corta edad puede ser que tubiera un trauma infantil ,

pero si crecio en una familia donde hay amòr, confianza, seguridad ... y estabilidad. El tenia que haber superado todo,

Almenos que alguien siempre recordara.. sú infeliz niñez...

Todavia estoy impactada por Estás fotos...

todo lo que hemos vivido desde el dia que nos conocimos. en Tan poco tiempo estoy tan Enamorada de él...

Doa almas que Nacieron para estar juntas toda la eternidad aun que sean diferentes vidas siempre se encontraran.

La puerta del despacho se abre

y Eleanor sale por ella, pienso que se retirara y me sorprende hacercandose a mi.. me toma por las manos ... y sus lagrimas no se ocultan..

_Candy ! Empieza a decir entre solloso.

_Eli , No candy dejame decirte yo primero _ me interrumpe pero Asiento

_Candy! muchas gracias , tu eres la luz de mi hogar que faltaba para hacerlo brillar, por favor Candy_ No lo abandones... El es bueno ,

Lose _ le digo sin pensarlo

Eli me da una Sonrisa

_ Limpie sus lagrimas, que una buena causa la sigue esperando..

Me abraza sorpresivamente y me deposita un beso en mi frente

Es verdad ...

_Entro en puntitas.. y mi corazòn se encoje al verlo sentado en el suelo con las manos tapando su bello rostro... me pongo a la par de el..

cuando descubre su cara. refleja tension y cansancio, no es el Terry que pago cien mil dolares por bailar con migo... voltea su mirada y choca con la mia...

_Hola_ dice con cautela

_Hola_ contesto en identico tono

_se levanta y me ofrece su mano , la tomo y me atrae hacia el.

Y yo me dejo caer en sus brazos , mi lugar preferido en todo el mundo

_Lamento lo que hayas tenido que pasar _le digo susurrando

_No es culpa tuya

_Y como esta tu madre con tigo?

_Ahora mismo esta bastante. enfadada conmigo.. sinceramente estoy encantado de que estes aqui

_Tenia miedo que te hubieras ido otravez

me entristesco ... pero me vuelvo a dar fuerzas por que el me nesesita

_Y olvidarme de mis aretes ...

_El sonrie ... nuestra segunda oportunidad repite

_y yo rio tambien

_Candy ! casate con migo...


	30. AMOR AZUL PROLOGO

NOTA: PROLOGO

CONFECIONES.

Antes de que terry hiciera su propuesta de Matrimonio a candy!

No podía soportar que nadie me tocara. No podía soportar que nadie estuviera cerca de mi. Me metí en riñas bastante duras. Me echaron de un par de colegios.

la unica forma de tolerar algo de contacto físico fue... terry hizo una pausa y voltea a mirarame dudando si decirme o no , sabia que lo qué estaba por decir , no seria facil de que yo lo entendiera

¿ Quieres oir esto?

Asiento de forma Alentadora.

Terry continuo

Le hice un comentario atrevido... y ella me dio un bofetòn muy fuerte, pero despues , me beso y cuando acabo de besarme me dio otra bofetada.

yo estaba confuso enfadado y cachondo._ quiero decir._ una mujer atractiva de 21años_ terry se queda pensando_. bueno me facinaba qué me buscara de esa forma...

¿ Cachondo ?¿ facinaba? Tengo nauseas_ pero solo me quemé quedo escuchando

Terry continuo _

Asi pasaron semanas, hasta que

bueno tu sabes...

Asi empezò nuestra relaciòn.

Es doloroso escuchar esto..( si _esto esta qué uff) dice mi colega con palomitas, como si viera una pelicula de terror

Susana fue honesta con migo, me dejo en claro _qué yo no podia_ pensar de otra maner

fueron cuatro años. la mire con otro y casi _ los, mato!

Dios." _digo para mí sola _imajinando la escena...

Tenia una furia qué nesesitaba volcar en ella ... recordaba las palabras de Susana. El amor no existe, si la persona que te dío la vida _ no te amo lo suficiente, para protejer a su hijo , tu y yo_ _Terrence, somo iguales.

ÉL amor es de idiotas..

hasta que conoci a un hombre que me dio más, que solo ayuda... el amaba el teatro y ahora yo honrro su memoria haciendo las mejores obras en de literatura en todo E.U.

Volviste a tener ... (" dios como le digo esto sin que me duela" )

Intimidad ? Termino diciendo lo que mis labios no pudieron..

si con Susana?.. termine la pregunta, conteniendo mi respiraciòn.

No .

Pero como volviste a considerarla en tu vida?

Susana es especial para mí madre _ " era digo"_ Por qué fue una joven que supo brillar en su carrera sola, ella se quedo sin su madre por que nunca tubo a su padre, alos 13 años con una buena posicion économica! cuando supo que yo regrese, volvio frecuentemente a buscarme hablamos, yo me di cuenta que su presencia no me afectaba despues me recordo esos momentos y intento convencerme de ..???_pero le dije que ella no, y me presento mujeres que haceptan eso_ dice. terry timidamente.

en sierta forma me gustaba por que sentia que castigaba a mi madre y a Susana

Me quedo mirando un punto Mi mente nesesita tiempo. Esto es malo muy malo, mi mente me dice que me valla , Pero mí corazòn me dice que no vivira sin él .

Nesesito un espacio...es demasiado para procesar..

Vas a marcharte...? No puedes hacerlo _ suplica Terry

yo_

Lucho por aclarar mis ideas ¿ Qué intento decir ? Nesesito tiempo, Tiempo para asimilar todo esto.

Dame tiempo .

No, No_ dice terry

Terry yo te amo es solo que ...

las palabras de susana vuelven a resonar en mí mente.

Tu no le puedes dar lo que el nesesita..

Tú que? _ Candy ..

Mirame !_ no entiendo por qué te parezco atractiva.

Tú eres ...bueno, tú eres tú... y yo soy...

Me encojo de hombros y le miro ..

simplemente no entiendo tú eres exitoso ,hermoso ,sexy. amable cariñoso ... y yo no entiendo qué vez en mi..

Eres perfecta.

Me gustaste desde que te ví ppr primera vez... Dios yo ...

Candy_ te buscaba todas las noches fuera de tú departamento y me íva cuando. la ultima luz se apagara.

Te seguia a dondé fueras después de que salíste corriendo de mí oficina queria saber todo de tí

La noche del club yo te fui a buscar a tú departamento, queria hablar con tigo después de haberte seguido me di cuenta que talvez no todo seria malo y podiamos empezar, pero entonces te ví salir con tus amigos , y de la forma que te mirabas con ese vestido, estube a un paso de bajarme y taparte , luego te òdie estaba realmente molesto con tigo

Una parte de mi se ciente realmente contenta de escuchar que él me busco, a asu manera . pero por otro ladò me siento acosada..._Penso candy

Terry _ yo me centia desepcionada , crei que el beso que te dí , no te habia importado , me maldije por haberme ilusionado y más por comportarme tan atrevida , no se qué fue lo qué me paso , simplemente me deje llevar , bueno tambien estaba furiosa por tu atrevimiento cuando tu me besaste y la manera en que te irias..

El beso me encanto , sentir tu contacto me espanto al principio me tomo por sorsorpresa el camvio que centi fue agradable confortable

Candy_ talvez te paresca patetico , incluso, increible pero fuiste la primera en muchas cosas para mí,

Nunca te lo dije pero contigo comparti momentos qué jamas hize con nadie..

Cuando Anny me presento frente a tú Padre. como tu Novio, me dije . Mí novia Si eso quiero qué ella sea mi novía oficial ,

La. Mañana que te fuiste _ me sentia miserable tus palabras escritas en ese papel abrieron mis ojos y pude ver que más que una atraccion tú realmente estabas dentro de

( Terry toma mo mano ) de mí alma

suspiro ,

Candy te vaz a marchar ?_ me pregunta

como podria irme despues de saber todo esto...

No creo_ le digo.. segura de mis palabras

La noche de la Gala termino con uno impresionantes fuegos artificiales y el padre de Terry, pudo decir la cantidad qué se colecto afortunadamente fue más de la meta... me emociòno

Llega el dia de ir a trabajar, cosa que tube qué discutir con terry,

Ciento que me oculta algo por que ahora traigo dos hombres cuidandome todo el tiempo ,

Terry por que los hombres de seguridad ?, ¿acaso no confias en mí.?

Candy tienes mí entera confianza , pero prefiero que ellos esten cerca ahora estas con migo y ni tienes idea de los peligros que te expongo, porfavor entiende.

Pongo mis ojos en blanco..

No te muerdas el labio ..._ me dice inclinandose para besarme.

Hable con mí mama y tambien con mí papa, durante la mañana Mamá todavia me dice sus mismas palabras . Estás segura de lo que haces...?

sera que ella se arrepiente de haberse casado con mi padre? siendo muy jovèn... ya hablare cin ella , la quiero mucho y se que se preocupa por mi , apezar de que somos muy diferentes... Ella es mi mejor amiga y todo lo qué me diga es por que me quiere Me alegro saber qué pronto vendran a visitarme, cada uno tiene sus razones diferentes...

Anny regresa hoy. Hemos quedado de salir con Anthony , _si tube una pelea con Terry pero entendio bueno lo acepto pero no puedo dejar de ver a mis amigos

Mi trabajo es genial y he tenido buenos resultados...

Por fin digo Estacionando mi carro en el bar fifty's para encontrarme con mis mejores amigos , extraño a terry pero fue en su charlie ( helicoptero) a reunise con unos inversionistas recuerdo sus ultimas palabras... Candy no te separes de james y steve osea los dos hombres que me cuidan, candy te regresas temprano, candy no tomes me rio ante lo extraprotector que es.

Candy grita Anny cuando cruzo la puerta de entrada al bar y Anthony ya esta con ella. el se ve bastante guapo... mi amigo querido todavia no lo perdono completamente pero lo hare...

Anny esta más que feliz, no disimula su felicidad, me siento contenta por ella ahorita vuelvo chicos voy al servicio de damas.. sonrie

Apezar de estar pasando un momento inolvidable no me siento tranquila reviso mí cellular y no hay llamadas ni mensajes nada, de terry sera que no esta tan contento por venir a encontrarme con Anthony... empiezo a sentirme culpable , le llamo y por primera vez me manda a su buzon que raro.. _

Candy te pasa algo.? me pregunta Anthony. sacandome se mis pensamientos,

No es solo que Terry no me contesta

Anthony me da una mirada de dolor.

Entonces va enserio con GrandChester .?..me dice y siento un poco de melancolia en sus palabras

Si..

lo quieres mucho? me pregunta

y se que le voy a causar un dolor pero es mi amigo y no le voy a mentir le haria mas daño si le doy alguna esperanza

Anthony_ lo amo_ de hecho estoy quedandome con el y ha aceptado que puedes venir a quedarte hoy con nosotros

y sigue con el mismo tema

Entonces ya no tengo ninguna oportunidad con tigo

Anthony sabes que te quiero mucho pero no en la manera que tu quieres sino como mi hermano..

Candy si no funciona con ... las palabras se quedan sin salir

cuando Anny regresa y trae cara de haber visto un fantasma en ese momento siento frio mucho frio que me sube de los pies hasta mi pecho a mi formando un hielo en mi alma?

¿que pasa Anny?

Candy nesesitamos ir a casa de terry

¿por que Anny ?

me da su cellular _Archi quiere decirte algo...

lo tomo temblando_ Archi digo con voz entrecortada

Candy es Terrunce ...

En la television oigo el debil sonido de la gran pantalla de plasma, no soy capaz de ver la noticia... Terrunce GrandChester _ desaparecido

cierro los ojos y rezo en silencio. Anthony , Anny. Eli , Richard , Archy, Karen ,Teylor, la señorita pony

estan aqui...

cada uno en sus dolorosos pensamientos...

carpe diem candy_ sus bellas palabras de mi terry...

Me tiembla el cuerpo.. Anthony esta a mi lado .. o lleva un rato aquí? no tengo idea

Terry !vuelve por favor..!

No quiero que nuestra historia termine asi_ digo en mi triste mente

cuando no la hemos empesado

regresa mi amor

pasaba el tiempo y cada segundo era mas y mas dolor , deseperacion por no saber por no poder estar con el...

todo lo que hemos hecho pasa en segundos

Eleonor la madre de Terrunce grita y mi mundo se detiene, depronto todo es en camara lenta

Ahí esta él ... tan guapo con su jacket de piel negra , trae su camisa blanca colgada en el hombro está cansado,

Dios. Esta bien Esta aquí...

Realmente Está aquí...Mis lagrimas

Sus padres lo abrazan sus hermanos tambien, ya vez Terry ellos te aman

yo te amo

Se hacerca, hacia mi.

Hola ...

Terry _ exclamo sollozante

shhhh.. musita el y me abraza.

Me has hechado de menos..

un poco

sonrie

Ya lo veo _ me dice terry

crei_ crei ... no puedo seguir

ssshhhhh estoy aqui

terry

Nena me besa sin importarle nadie al rededor

Por fin solos ..

mmmmm

Quiero que conoscas el mundo entero con migo...

Pero ahorita dejame hacerte el amor..

si yo tambien quiero lo mismo

Enverdad

Si ,

Si ya veo ... dice agarrandome mís senos... Me lame con placer. Uno mientras masajeandome el pezòn del otro..._Me coloca arriba de él ... me pierdo entre las estrellas yo tengo el control , veo su rostro y me orgullesco, por que él esta igual qué yo ... juntos llegamos al universo...

Te gustaria viajar con migo ...

lo pensare ahora tenemos que ir con tus padres nos estan esperando

Estamos teniendo momentos nuevos , dejandejando lo mal vivido olvidado.. sus pedres me han dado miles de gracias por el camvio en Terry ... pero yo se que es Amor que el tenia en su alma pero no lo dejaba liberar...

Te tengo algo para ti.me dice Terry y coje mi mano

Adonde vamos ... salimos hacia la parte del un invernadero

-Algo ne dice qué todos saben , por que tienen sonrisas de complicidad

Anny esta en su propio mundo con Archi. (Un cuarto por favor) ( dice mi boba conciencia) que ultimamente no habla tanto.. cosa que me agrada. auchh!!!

\- me dio un manotazo en mi cabeza.!!! y se regresa a ver alos dos tortolitos de Anny y Archy..

Entra _me dice terry sacandome del mundo con mi friend...

Me quedo con la boca abierta. hay flores azules cientos de flores Azules y las flores de Anthony Dulces candy... _

_cuando , ?_me da una sonrisa

_Un regalo de tu amigo deseandote Que seas feliz...

Vainilla y corazònes ... verdad

bueno pues Mi corazon ya lo tienes y vainilla lo tendras si dices que si

Se arrodilla frente a mi...

Candy Te gustaria ser Mi Amiga, Mi Amante ,Mi Esposa...

quiero cuidarte mimarte y adorarte por que ya te amo...

Si...Terry si, si , si , si


	31. AMOR'AZUL CAPITULO FINAL PARTE DOS

Nota: queridas leectoras ... Agregare una parte tres en el capitulo final ... saludos ...

CAPITULO FINAL PARTE DOS

¿_Y SI NOS CASAMOS MAÑANA?_Me susura ,Terry , al oído.

Mmm...

¿Eso un si?_

Mmm...

¿ O es un no?_

\- En Las Vegas. Mañana.Está decidido.

No creo que a mis padres le vaya a gustar mucho eso...

¿Que quieres Candy.?¿ Las Vegas .? Una ¿boda por todo lo Alto? Lo que tu quieras..

Quiero qué esten nuestros padres y amigos... Las Vegas le digo sorprendiendome por mí atrevimíento

Enserio...

Una boda por todo lo alto... NO..

Solo con familiares y Amigos algo sencillo..le dije ,muy segura de mi respuesta

Solo no permitas a keren organizarla , si la dejaz tendras a todo chicago y Nueva York en pocas palabras a todos los Actores de Teatro Standford company...dice Terry haciendo una mueca de exasperacion..

Me río por su comentario, pero estoy deacuerdo con él

Las preparaciones , Se iniciaron

Las Invitaciones se repartieron,

Iglesia_San pablo Escosia

El lugar donde se llevaria acabo el momento. que seria inolvidable para Todos...

terunce uso el avion privado de la compania TTG Enterprices Holding Inc.para sus invitados...

Ya puede besar a la novia_ anuncia el reverendo de la Iglesia San pablo..

Al fin eres mía_ me susurra tirando de mi para rodearme con los brazos y darme un beso ...

Siempre he sido Túya

Mi madre , Anny , y , Eli, no paraban de llorar ...

Es hora de irse _ murmura, Terry a mi. oído.

¿Ya?_ _Es la primera fiesta a la que. asisto , en la qué no me importa, ser el centro de atenciòn.

-Terry_ Sonrie

Vamonos. _ dice Terry No quiero compartirte con toda esta gente no un minuto más.

Me voy a camviar mí vestido primero.

No _ dejatelo puesto, Te vez hermosa

Qué habrá planeado? No me ha dicho adònde vamos. De hecho no creò que nadie sepa nada _. pensa Candy

Vas a hacer muy felíz a Terry. Eres muy guapa hija. _ me dice mí mama sin evitar las lagrimas, oh mamí te quiero mucho..

Albert_ me abraza fuerte y me dice en tono alto para qué Terry oíga. Pequeña Eres mi más preciado Tesoro, y si algun dia decides dejarlo _mí niña, aqui te estáre esperandote

Terry frunce el ceño...

Y_ Albert le da un golpesito en el hombro ... Terry contiene la respiracion y , yo se qué le pasa pero inmediatamente se relaja cuando , lo agarro del antebrazo..Cosa que Albert no noto..

Terrunce, cuidame mucho a mí princesa... dice mi papá

Eso es lo que pretendo hacer , Albert. RosseMary...

primero saluda a Mi padre con un asentimiento de cabezá y le da un beso a mí madre, en la mejilla

Candy Eres la lúz que le dio brillo a mi hogar y siempre te lo estare agradecida _me dice Eleonor. tocando el brazo de Terry_

oh_ Eli.._ le digo sin palabras, pero sinceramente. alagada.

Asi es Candy , Eres una hija muy querida por los GrandChester's_dice Richard _ y ùstedes son a hora mí familia. .

Archi ?me da un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla _y Terry lo mata con la mirada , Archy solo se encoje de Hombros y_ karen solo aplausos y gritos.._. perdiendo toda Educaciòn Terry , le pone los ojos en blaco y karen, lo abraza ya què ella tiene el efecto que yo , de poder tocarlo sin causarle temòr...

Anny , esta muy melancolica_

Candy _dice Anny ._toda ha pasado tan rapido que aun, no lo creo, segura que no estàs. "Enbarazada"

Oh _ No puede ser ,todos pensaran lo mismo.

No Anny estoy segura , por que me estoy cuidando, le pongo mis ojos en blanco..

Nana pony nos da sú bendicion... Amò a la nana de Terry , ella me da paz, Fuerzas , animo, estoy feliz por que al regresar la seguire viendo...

Adios buen viaje y una porra se dejo escuchar. De parte de todos nuestros. Familiares y Amigos..

"Chiquitibum chiquitibum terry candy bombita.".. feliz luna de miel...

Terry y yo nos quedamos estupefactos y despues Reimos

Terry toda dentadura blanca, no dejaba de Reir ... tiene la sonrisa mas bella del mundo...

Taylor nos espera junto al Audi todoterreno. Terry ! sostiene la puerta del coche para qué yo entre , Pero antes me jiro y tiro mi ramo de rosas Dulce Candy.. _guardo una _ El grupo de mujeres que esta detras... Anny es quien lo coje y sonrie coqueta frente a Archy...

Entro al carro y mis lagrimas ya no se detienen .. Estoy felíz..._ - seguido. Entra, Terry , y taylor cierra la puerta. dentro del carro , _Tylor nos felicita...

Lo unico que se de viaje misterioso es que vamos a ír en el avíon privado de Terrunce..

Le pregunto ¿a donde vamos? , ya sin aguantar la curiosidad!

A shannon _ Dice Terry con los ojos iluminados por el entusiasmo, parece un niño pequeño

¿Irlanda? vamos a irlanda!

solo para reposar combustible ._ me dice en todo de " juego "

Te atrape... No seas curiosa y espera

y ...despues... le ruego Decesperada por saber...

Porfavor porfavor

Esta bien V.A.M.O. S. _ dice vamos. letra por letra. asiendome sufrir...

A Londres _Despues a _ Paris, y finalmente el sur de Francia. .. _Me suelta todos los lugares , demasiado rapido, que mi mente tarda en Entenderlos...

Uau! _ digo , ya que estoy con la boca abierta , de la impresiòn...

Pensaba que iríamos a Nueva York o Aspen, é, Incluso al Caribe no me lo puedo creer ...

Señora GrandChester, le dije que la llevaria a conocer el mundo, junto a mi lado...

Pero primero Tengo que quitarte ese vestido tan fabuloso...

Empiezo a quedarme sin aliento

Vuélvete, si voz baja y autoritaria u tremendamente sexy..

Eres mia _ tiene la boca junto a mi oído... yo dejo escapar un gemido

Me aparca el pelo y siguiendo con un dedo el encaje del vestido recorre la parte de mi espalda

Eres hermosa Candy, Te deseo quiero estar dentro de ti.. Eres mia Mia _ repite. va deslizando el vestido.. hasta qué cae a mis pies vuelvete

Lo hago y el da un respingo ...

Llevo puesto un corsé ajustado de seda un tono rosáceo.. con liguero bragas de encaje a juego con medias de seda blancas.

Los ojos de Terry. me rrecoren el cuerpo.

¿Te gusta.? _ le pregunto

Más que eso nena...

Tres meses de luna de miel..

pasaron volando...para la feliz pareja..

Que tal señora GrandChester? me pregunta mi amado , Esposo _Triste por volver a casa_ le digo _ Me gusta tenerte para mi sola

Esrea realmente hermosa

Tengo que cruzar el humbral contigo en brazos

oye oye me_ carga rodeandome con sus fuertes brazos 'Señora GranChester me alegra comunicarle que ha engordado.

-¿ Que?

Sorie.

Taylor abre la puerta.

Bienvenidos a casa señor y señora grancherster

Gracias Taylor

Tube una pequeña discusion con mi amado esposo,

Terry _ Nesesito trabajar..

No nesesitas trabajar

Si _ terry...

No _ candy

Aaaa este hombre me exaspera..

La pelea fue a favor mia... son rio

Regresasndo atrabajar

Antes de volver al mi consultorio nesesito pasar al area de planificacion , y ponerme mi Anticonceptivo para tres meses..

Terry no quiere por el momemento que seamos Padres y yo estoy deacuerdo, aunque sea por diferentes razònes _

El por que quiere seguirme mostrando el mundo y dice que todavia no me quiere compartir...

y yo por que es muy pronto mi edad es otra de mis razones...

Todo marcha perfecto , con terry lo Tengo todo , y no hablo solo de lo material

Es El amante Perfecto, Mi amigo y todo el sueño de una mujer. Terry es Sexy

semanas despues,

oh no Terry ne matara si se entera. que he perdido dos citas con mi ginecologa

Me encuentro caminando y perdida en mis pensamientos cuando una voz femenina me hace brincar

-Candy! Candy. volteo a ver a la propietaria de la voz que reconosco inmediatamente.

Keren. La hermana de mi amado esposo está realmente , bueno, exajeradamente ala moda ,pero sin duda se ve hermosa con un pantalon ajustado azul pastel y un par zapatos negros qué llevan un moño blaco y con el tacòn más grande qué he visto _ una bulsa de gaza fina delgada en color blanco con una linea de encaje azul pastel su cabello lo trae negro palido y un sombrero de tango, negro con una flor blanca , y sus labios rojos palido

-Uau !

En cambio yo traigo un pantalon negro de vetir que tapa mi abdomen haciendo lucir como tipo corsé y una blusa de encaje blanca que queda debajo del papantalon en la parte del abdomen haciendo lucir completamente mi figura pero sin duda se cubre bajo mi bata de doctora,un par de zapatos de tácon. delgado alto , negros.

Hola , Candy! Te vez hermosa! el matrimonio te cae bien !

Sonrio... picaramente _ Gracias! pero tú como siempre ala moda de Francia.

-Eso siempre dice... mi fashionista..cuñis

¿estás ocupada ?_ me pregunta

no bueno_ si, tenia _ detengo mis palabras _pues es vergonzoso decirle hacia donde me dirijo decido pasar mas tarde por mí Anticonceptivo ... No karen, que necesitas .

Me gustaria ir a comprarme un vestido y quiero ver si me puedes acompañar...

como decirle que no me gusta andar de compras

chequeo mi ajenda y tengo libre un par de horas... por cierto ya le dije a mamá y puedes tomarte el dia libre... _

Qué! , imposible

-por favor _ me suplica

Ashhh Esta bien

Me jala de mi muñeca y me silencia poniendo su dedo indice en la boca

" esta loca" dice mi consiencia de regreso de Paris , que quiere irse nuevamente...

Karen! estas bien ? le pregunto empezando a darle la razòn a mí colega..

Que hacemos? escondidas como ladronas fujitivas. ?

Eso es exactamente lo que hacemos ...pero sin lo ladronas

Que?

escaparnos de tus gorilas..

Terry me matara _

oh candy... porfavor, odío sentirme vijilada _ _Bueno pues, andando.. hasta su Auto. - y yo Resando que Terry no se de cuenta de está travesúra qué empiezá a gustarme. _Pon tu cellular en Airplane mode._ dice karen susurrando, no entiendo por qué sigue susurrando si ya estamos en su auto , pero sigo su juego. _ Es para qué no se den cuenta qué nos estamos escapando _ me dice. karen susurrando mas bajito _Karen pero no tenemos que susurrar más . le digo esto en su mismo tono ... _Me mira y se hecha a carcajadas que me espantan "esta loca"dice mí mente por que mi colega se regreso a PARiS _

llevamos una hora en tienda a tienda y no se convence... Por eso odío comprar y mas cuando se trata de buscar ropa decidimos sentarnos a tomar una limonada en _jamba juice_ cuando oígo mí nombre en una voz muy familiar _

Candy.._Hola. grita Anthonyl

Anthony..._ hola Me alegro de verlo..

Estas más hermosa Candy!.. y me da un fuerte Abrazo , qué me falta el aire

Extrañaba a mi Amigo... _

humm_ humm _ Karen aclara su arganta... _Oh- losiento _Anthony_ Te presento a karen Granchester karen _ Anthony Conwell _mi querido amigo de la facultad Karen está callada _ oh _eso es muy raro en ella qué , siempre, Anda comò la cabra descabrada _Anthony _ saluda como todo un caballero y al mismo tiempo , muy atrevido _uff !!! qué calor ... digo entre dientes pero ninguno de los dos me escucha solo se ven uno al otro, De pronto siento que no encajo a quí...

pensaba Candy , sin darse cuenta que Una mujer ojos Azul cielo de cabello lacio , Acompañada de otra chica de cabello rojizo ondulado y ojos almendrados , se percataron de que Candy y karen , no traia escolta por que el joven. rubio que grito el nombre de Candy no fue detenido por nadie de seguridad... Susana escucho cuando gritaron. el nombre de Candy y un rio cuando un hombre que la miraba con Amòr a la cazafortunas como susana le decia a candy ! _la abraza con mucha confianza . entonces Recordo lo bastante celoso que es Terrunce aprovecho el momento y flash una foto a candy y al amigo de esta justo en el momento del abrazo ..lo mejor para la despechada mujer ...qué usaria la foto en contra de Candy

Susana se dijo asi misma Te atrape zorra casafortunas...


	32. CAPITULO FINAL ULTIMA PARTE

CAPITULO FINAL PARTE TRES

Karen !_ creo que Aqui mi querido Anthony , podria acompañarte el dia de hoy , y yo podria regresar a atender a mis pequeños pasientes...

karen _ tenia ganas de gritar de felicidad! pero se dio pinchaso en su muslo para aguanterse las ganas y solo dijo con toda elegancia..

Por mi no hay ningun problema al contrario seria una buena compania señor Conwell...dijo karen, apenas habia dejado terminar a de hablar a Cabdy

Por su puesto bella dama, el placer es todo mío.._ Respondio Anthony

Yo estaba como plato extra con la boca abierta ante la penososa cituacion hum hum _un cuarto dije. _susurrandoles

Oh si perdon Candy te llevaremos al hospital..._ dijieron los dos al mismo tiempo.._ balla hasta piensan iguales dije en tono de burla

Mientras , _en otro lugar

Pero, Susana_ eso es muy peligroso,

Eliza ,quieres que esá se quede con lo que es tuyo..? _ esa niña estupida es una arribista ¿que no acabas , tu de ver ala zorra , en brazos de otro..?

Podria solo ser su Amigo ,

¿Eliza dime si me ayudaras o no..?.

Me prometes que el sera mio _? pregunto Eliza a Susana.

.Eliza tenia una obsesion! _por terry, devido a que Susana se encargaba de recordarle y envenenarle la cabeza.. Aun que sus planes fueran otros ..

Si ... ! por ti es que lo hago. querida

Pues es hora de actuar...!!!

Candy pense que estarias libre

Para salir con Karen , dijo Eleonor con rapidez pues se encontraba caminando hacia la salida del hospital

Candy iva a contestar pero, noto que Eli llevava prisa ...

pues ya iva bastante distanciada de la rubia

No te preocupes Candy. Ya se que Karen es un Terremoto. Nos veremos en unos dias, Candy_ Todo queda en orden aqui _ .

Eleonor tenia un viaje de algunos dias fuera de la ciudad y se le hacia tarde..

Candy solo se quedo viendo a Eleonor..

pero su mente no tenia la tranquilidad que su rostro enseñaba..

Me ruge el estomago, Todavia no he desayunado

. Mierda! Terry! Saco rapidamente mi blackberry y lo pongo en data.. unos segundos despues ..entran mensajes

-CANDY...

-¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS?

MALDICION CANDY..!

CANDY ...

y un correo _ el hambre se me esfuma derrepente...

De: Terrunce

Para: Candy GranChester

Asunto: Furioso

Candice :

James y Steve me han dicho que te fuiste , Adonde demonios , te fuiste,

nos vemos mañana salgo de viaje , si es que te importa saberlo

Se me cae el alma hastá los pies...Maldicion! Ahora sí que la he hecho buena

Candy_ decido contestarle... a terry

Estoy entera , me lo he pasado bien..

porfavor no te enfadez

Me quedo mirando la BlackBerry esperando que responda...

señora Granchester , señora Granchester

.vuelvo y veo ala doctora Greene, que viene corriendo, hacia mí.

Señora Granchester ¿Como esta?

Me preguntaba por qué me ha cancelado cuatro citas.

Todavia estoy estupefacta...pero puede hablar

¿Cuatro, pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.?

Tendria tiempo de pasar a mi consultorio.

Asiento mansamente

ya paso tiempo, será mejor que le haga una prueba de Embarazo

¿Una prueba?

oh_ no

¿Que significa el azul?

me mira con ojos serios y luego una sonrisa.

Significa que esta Embarazada..

En ese momento se detiene mi mundo ..

Terry se va a poner furioso... losé

.Una imagen borrosa de un color

más bien sephia . era todo lo que yo veia..

Ahí esta! dice la doctora

solo es una cosita diminituva me quedo mirandola.

Le voy a imprimir esta imagen

solo oígo Bip Bip

ese es mi pequeño Bip

Cuando , se lo voy a decir a Terry¿ sera que le mando un texto? ¿talvez despues del sexo?

¿?talvez durante el sexo?, No eso puede ser peligroso, cuando este dormido Apoyo la cabeza en las manos

¿que demonios voy a hacer..?

El siguiente dia Terrunce regreso de sus negocios,

Hola_ dice Terry con cautela

Hola_ le susurro

¿Que pasa ? En donde estabas? Candy.

Estoy tan nerviosa que las palabras no me salen...

Sali con Karen ...

No me dice nada._ Gracias a Dios pienso

Ya comiste? me pregunta

Como es que camvia de un tema a otro en segundos _ me digo a mi misma

Me ruborizo

Candy... _ me regaña

Bueno no he comido porque se còmo te vas a poner cuando te diga que estoy embarazada..

Comere mas Tarde..No he tenido tiempo. le dije

Dile ! me susurra entre dientes mi subconciente que ya esta de vuelta...

No. Soy una cobarde _ le digo

puede que tenga que ir a Taiwan_ Terry me saca de mis pensamientos

oh cuando? le digo

Al final se semana o quiza la semana que viene

vale

Quiero que venvengas conmigo

Trago saliva

Terry por favor Tengo un trabajo No volvamos a resucitar otra vez es discusiòn.

suspira y hace un mohín.

Tenía que intentarlo_ murmura.

Cuanto tiempo _ pregunto

Un par de dias a lo sumo. Me gustaría que me dijieras lo que te preocupa.

¿Como puede saberlo?

Bueno ahora mi amado esposo se aleja de mi.. Terry me da un beso en los nudillos..

No estaré fuera mucho tiempo.

·_Bien.. le digo

Mas tarde..

Picoteo la comida. Es el delisioso estofado de pollo de la señorita pony, pero no tengo hambre . Noto el estòmago , hecho un nudo y comvertido en una bola de nervios.

Maldita sea . Candy . Vas a decirme lo que te pasa? porfavor me. Me está volviendo loco verte asi...

Tago saliva intentando reprimir el pánico que me atenaza la garganta.

Inspiro hondo para calmarme .Es ahora o nunca.

Estoy embarzada.

Él se queda petrificado y lentamente el color abandona su cara.

Que?_susurra con la cara cenicienta

Estoy embarazada

Arruga la frente por la incompresiòn.

¿Còmo?

¿Còmo que còmo ? que pregunta ridicula es esa? Me sonrojo y le dedico una , mirada extraña que dice ¡Y tu còmo crees!

La expresion de su cara camvia inmediatamente.

¿Te has olvidado de ponerte la inyecciòn.?

Me quedo mirandole , Incapaz de hablar

Dios Candy!_ Golpea la mesa con el puño lo que me sobresaltar.

Solo tenias que recordar una cosa , ¡Una cosa ! Mierda ! ¡No me lo puedo creer ! ¿Como puedes ser tan estupida?

Estupida? Doy un respingo .

Losiento_ Le susurro

Que lo sientes joder!.

Nos conocemos desde hace algo asi còmo cinco putos minutos. Queria enseñarte el mundo entero y ahora ... Pañales vomitos y mierda!- Pensaba que teníamos un acuerdo sobre eso!.

por eso me gusta el control para que la mierda no se cruce en el camino y lo joda todo.

No... mi pequeño Bip.

Terry porfavor no me grites... le digo llorando

No empieces con las lagrimas ahora_ me dice

¿Crees que estoy preparado para ser padre ?_ se le quiebra la voz

Y todo queda claro Tiene miedo.. _¡oh !_Terry

Ya sé que ninguno de los dos estámos preparado para esto, pero vas a ser un padre maravilloso..

Còmo lo sabes _ me grita mas alto

Me da la espalda camina hacia la salida. sale y un portazo que da al salir me sobresalta de nuevo. Su reacciòn es peor de lo que habia imajinado

Se fue , Terry , me dejo sola...

Terry_ se dirijio a un bar , pidio una botella de wisky...

Susana- Esa foto no sirve ..mira no se nota que sea la zorra y se ve borrosa

Maldicion.. entonces jugemos las cartas sin esto..

y como vamos a hacerlo , yo creo que seria mejor dejar esto olvidado y soltar a esta niña

Callate Eliza dejame pensar..

llegamos nesesito un trago de wisky pero es un bar_le dice Eliza a susana

Andando Eliza o te quedaras afuera prostituyendote...

Que dices_ no! _ esperame_ Susana

Candy Querida _ la señorita pony esta a mi lado

Me incorporo rapidamente

Lo hé oído_ lo siento me dice con cariño..

¿quieres cenar ? ¿te puedo preparar un té?

la verdad no tengo hambre

Candy nesesitas comer. Ahora tienes que preocuparte por alguien más que por ti

yo no digo nada solo agacho mi cabeza y con mi mano acaricio mi vientre

si no quieres comer al menos descansa un poco.

Asiento y me retiro a la biblioteca.

agarro mi Blackberry. y le llamo a Terry

No contesta

Le mando un mensaje por Texto

¿Donde Estas?

cojo la colcha de la cama y me encamino al recividor a esperarle.

Algo me despierta...un ruido

¡Mierda!

Es Terry_ en el vestibulo

¡Mierda!_ repite esta vez en voz más baja

Me levanto y justo en ese momento lo veo cruzar. Tambaleandose. Esta borracho.

Se me eriza el vello .

¿Terry estas bien ?

Señora Granchessssterrr _ pronuncia con dificultad

valla esta muy borracho

¡_oh.!..qué hermosa estas candy

¿Donde has estado?

se pone el dedo sobre los labios y me mira con una sonrisa torcida

Sera mejor que vengas a la cama!

contigo _dice con una risita

frunzo el ceño y le rodeo lacintura con el brazo por que apenas se detiene

vamos a la cama nesesitas dormir

Y asi empieza todo, hé oido hablar de esto

frunzo el ceño

¿hablar de que?

Los bebes significan que se acabo el sexo

Estoy segura de que eso no es verdad. si no todos seriamos. hijos unicos

mi mira y dice _ Qué graciosa !

Y tu queborracho

si..._ dice sonriendo

Ven con migo dice arrastrando las palabras

vamos a desnudarte primero

Emboza una amplia sonrisa deborracho

Ahora estamos hablando el mismo idioma

Madre mia Terry borracho es gracioso y divertido

Que bien hueles a rosas candy...

tu me vas a mantener despierto

oh Dios Terry le habla a Bip tocando mi vientre

Lo preferiras a el antes que ami_ dice tristemente

Terry no seas ridiculo ..

sientate

Es muy mandona señora Granchester

puede que sea ella y no él..

Oh Dios- dice y se tira sobre la cama

Empiezo a quitarle los zapatos , me doy cuenta que no está poniendo ninguna resistencia ...

Terry está completamente dormido y roncando suavemente

Bueno por lo menos ya esta aqui

termino de desbestirlo. y recojo la corbata los calsetines y cuando agarro la chaqueta su blackberry se cae al suelo. Lo recojo sin darme cuenta lo desbloqueo

se me eriza el vello ¡joder!

ME HA ENCANDO VERTE , A HORA LO ENTIENDO . TE SEGUIRE ESPERANDO y perdona. eliza todavia te extraña

Es de ella , de la Doctora Susana Marlow y

que demonios hacia con_ eliza!

Susana tenia razòn, Dijo que el la buscaria siempre...

No , no , no

Que esperaba me case con un hombre muy rapido. Lo sabia .!... Sabia que , llegariamos a esto.

¿Como a ido a ver a ella, ?

Me case por que lo amo y yo se qué el me ama..Pero esto no se lo puedo permitir..

Agarro mi colcha y me ensierro en otro cuarto donde nadie entra

pero antes decido mandarle un mensaje

No puedo creer que _estubiste con Susana y Eliza...

Presiono enviar

Estoy cansada y. y destrozada esto es demasiado para mi cierro mis ojos y caigo en un sueño

Candy ! _oigo mi nombre

Candy! _grita terry, pero no entra

salgo y me dirijo al baño por que es tardisimo y apenas alcanzo a llegar al trabajo

cuando salgo del baño Terry esta recargado en la pared con una rodilla arriba y cruzado de brazos

dios está guapisimo

pero lo ignoro y me sigo de lado

Candy _ me llama

Candy_vuelve a decir pero lo ignoro cierro la puerta y me visto lo más rapido que puedo hacerli

cuando abro Terry esta esperandome en la puerta esta vez es más rapido

y me agarra las manos y me regresa al cuarto

me tira en la cama y me entra el panico

Lo siento_ me dice agarrandome con cuidado , ivas a pegarme .

No _candy

quiero hacerte el amor

que demonios !!!

me enfuresco y lo aviento

Candy.

No terry no quiero

y no quiero ...oirte y tienes razòn lo prefiero a él

dije señalando mi vientre

Y tamtambien movere mis cosas a la habitacion de visitas

Candy_ no es lo que piensas

dije _que no

No _quiero oirte

Me mira con cara petrificada

Eso es lo que quieres... me dice susurrando

¿Ya no quieres estar con migo?

ya no se lo que quiero!

solo se que me lastimaste me engañaste

¿te acostaste con ella?

que ? piensas que te engañe? yo estaba solo en un bar y lle_

detengo sus palabra

He dicho que No y salgo de ahí

Tylor _me puedes llevar al trabajo

Ya en mi trabajo me deprimo , mis lagrimas no dejan de salir esto es inutil no me puedo concentrar, por suerte no tengo citas de pacientes esperandome.

unas horas mas tarde ..

hay un correo de terry, mi corazon palpita fuertemente y luego se desgarra de dolor

"Candy saldre de viaje tengo que arreglar unos negocios

crei que devias saberlo "

Oh.!.. se mellan los ojos de lagrimas . por que llegamos a esto_ Me da un vuelco en el estomago y corro al baño

suena mi cell y por un segundo me ilusiono pensando que sera Terry

pero es Karen, dudo si sera mejor que ignore pero porfin gana la cortesia

Karen

Hola Candice...

puedes adivinar quien es..

El mundo deja de jirar.

Es susana Marlow

Te acuerdas de mi

si claro_ còmo olvidarte. _ que quiere está mujer de mi

Te preguntaras por que te he llamado

estoy apunto de colgar

No cuelges

Tengo , a tú cuñadita

que? karen oh ! ...por Dios

Que? has hecho

Te dijo Terry qué la pasamos bien anoche!

lloro por recordarlo...pero sin que ella lo note

Que quieres Susana

Quiero que agarres tu chequera y me traigas cinco millones de dolares

o si no está morira y ni se te ocurra decirle a terrunce o a alguien más o está se muere

Pero susana no tengo esa cantidad de dinero

Tienes dos horas candice

Madre mia ¿que hago? y si le llamo a Terry no eso no es posible

y si le llamo a Eleonor

pero dijo que a nadie

Dios mio hago una horacion , me dirijo asia la salida. pero le digo a la recepcionista y le digo_ tengo que salir de emergencia ...

Esta todo bien doctora

si ...

hanna _adios...

A valla steve mi guardia me espera sentado en un lugar cercas

tengo que burlar la seguridad de el , o todo se arruinara ..

Armo un plan " ir a camviarme y agarrar mi chequera y escapar de steve ir al Banco

de donde voy a sacar Cinco millones..

solo tengo una tarjeta con mi nombre de casada espero que esa tenga cinco millones de dolares

steve_ le digo apresuradamente _ ¿no me siento bien podrias llevarme a casa?

Claro señora deje voy por su auto. dice levantandose muy rapido

Terrunce_

hijo _ No se nada de KAREN!

calmate madre_Desde hace cuanto!

Deverias esperar _ Ya sabes como es!..karen

Eleanor estaba preocupada por no saber de karen

Hijo estoy fuera de Chicago...

Avizame ... No te preocupes madre ...

Tengo que regresar algo no esta bien _ penso _Terry

steve llega con el veiculo y me abre la puerta

Cuando llegamos no esta la señorita pony

me camvio de ropa y busco maletas

sera que esto es suficiente

me dirijo al despacho de terry ala caja fuerte pero no hay mas de cincuenta mil dolares pero hay un pistola y compruebo que esta cargada... gracias Albert por enseñarme tanto en la vida y la coloco en mi parte trasera..

ahora tengo que escaparme otra vez de steve...

le llamo a la caseta de vijilancia y oigo que pasa, bien este es el momento

inspiro ondo y toco mi vientre _Bip _ es por papa _ se cuanto quiere a karen ...¡Dios!¿ karen como estara ...?

salgo discretamente y luego apresuro mi paso hasta llegar al carro que traia steve por suerte la señorita pony no estaba y steve dejo las llaves en el automovil.

...Respiro ,

lo primero salio bien , arranco el carro y pizo el acelerador. Miro por el espejo retrovisor a steve saliendo. gritando pero ya no lo escucho...

El banco es un edificio elegante, moderno y sobrio. Hay. voces amortiguadas , suelos que hacen eco al andar.

Me dirijo al mostrador de informaciòn.

¿En que puedo ayudarla señora?

Me gustaria retirar una gran cantidad de dinero

¿Tiene usted cuenta aqui ? _ me dice con sarcasmo

si_ respondo- Mi nombre es Candy Granchester!

Abre mucho los ojos y me mira de arriba abajo...

Por aquí, señora

¿Cuanto quiere retirar hoy señora Granchester ?

cinco millones de dolares.

Ella palidece_

Ya veo._ Voy a buscar al director.

Un hombre de mediana edad entra.Me tiende la mano

Mi compañera me informo la cantcantidad que desea retirar

¿puedo ver su identificaciòn ?por favor

si , tome _ digo pasàndole mi carnet de conducir

Señora Granchester...A quí dice Candice White.

Oh, Mierda...

llamaré. al señor Granchester.

Oh ! no , eso no será nesasario

qué tengo con mi nombre

nada que diga mi apellido de casada._ Mi American Express negra

Tenga

Señora Candice Grandchester!_ bueno esto valdrá Frunce el ceño... se queda pensativo

Tendra que llenar un cheque Señora

Claro ¿esta cuenta?_ le enseño el talonario de cheques

si perfecto .Nesesito que llene otros papeles , si me disculpa un momento._ y sale del despacho

No sabia que iba aser tan dificil.

Vuelve el director del banco.. Señora Granchester ? su marido quiere hablar con usted.

solo presione el numero uno _ me dice señalando el telefono que hay sobre la mesa de cristal

Que?

Esperare afuera. dice el director

Mierda mierda mierda ¿ Que le voy a decir a Terry? si lo sabe va a intervenir y poner en riesgo a karen

respiro ondo..

Hola _le digo susurrando

¿vaz a dejarme? lo dice con agonia y sin aliento

que?

no!_ oh , no, no , no_ como puede pensar eso. Cree que lo abandono por el dinero

Y en un momento horrible clarividencia me doy cuenta que es la unica manera de mantenerlo a salvo...

Si _

Candy, yo...dice con voz ahogada

¡No, !~ le digo cortando sus palabras _Me tapo la boca. aguantando mis lagrimas y sollosos

¿y el bebe...?

¡oh!._ mi pequeño Bib

yo lo cuidare _Terry

¿Y cinco millones es suficiente ?

¡oh! .porfavor para!

si_

¿Eso es lo que quieres ?

No!_

¡si! _

Llevatelo todo.. Candy siempre te querré._

y cuelga_

Terry _ Es por ti por tu familia ,

en ese momento suena mi blackberry

Sal por la puerta de servicio para los empleados y una Dodge negra te estara esperando.. entrega tu celcelular a la persona que te lo va a pedir y se ira en la basura entiendes zorra!

si _

Regresa el director y antes de marcharme

Señor _whelan _ asi es que se llama el director_¿ Podria hacerme un favor ?

Claro señora Granchester..

Afuera esta la Dodge y una mujer veztida de negro me abre la puerta mientras los vijilantes guardan ocho maletas en la parte de atras

dame tu celular_ me dice la mujer se lo doy y lo tira en el bote de basura

Cuando terminan. el guardia de poner las maletas ...ella sale rapidamente de ahí y se quita la peluca ,que yo no , sabia _que traia ...

ese ,rostro _¿quien sera ?

Quien eres.?..

pero no dice nada

De pronto llegamos a unos Edificios de ladrillo aparentemente vacios

ella se vuelve hacia mi

Ha llegado la hora _ susurra

se me eriza el vello

sal me ordena !

bueno bueno mira lo que tenemoa aquí

¿Donde esta karen?

lo primero es lo primero zorra

El dinero no es lo que me importa sabes.

si acabar con tigo, es mi preferencia por ti todo mi perfecto mundo acabo!

Me da un fuerte bodeton en la cara con el dorso de la mano

El golpe .Feroz e injustificado me tira al suelo .Mi cabeza golpea contra el cemento con un sonido aterrador

El dolor estalla dentro di mi cabeza.los ojos se me llenan de lagrimas y se me emborrona la vision. Un dolor insoportable me late dentro del craneo

No susana _ya dejala chilla la otra mujer

Callate Eliza y se distrae Susana

Eliza! es una exsub_ de Terry

Y eso me da un precioso segundo para echar la mano hacia atras y sacar la pistola de la cintura de los pantalones .

Le apunto temblorosa a susana aprieto el gatillo y disparo . La bala le da justo encima de la rodilla y cae delante de mi aullando de dolor

trato de levantarme pero no puedo Eliza "chilla _Susana "

Enfrento a Eliza haciendo todas mis fuerzas y esta mirandome con horror la veo borrosa ...

la oscuridad se cierra sobre mí.. desde lo lejos oigo que se desata el infierno

Chirridos ...de ruedas , frenos, puertas, gritos, gente corriendo, pasos.

se me cae el arma de la mano

Candy..._ es la voz de Terry

la voz de Terry llena de dolor

Karen, salva a karen _

CANDY!_

OSCURIDAD ...PAZ...

fin...

NOTA

" hola " SI ESTE ES EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA SOLO TENDRA UN EPILOGO Y TERMINARA...

ESPERO QUE LES HAIGA GUSTADO EMPEZARE OTRA HISTORIA ... GRACIAS SALUDOS...

BY JillValentine


	33. EPILÒGO

EPÍLOGO

Solo hay dolor. La cabeza, el pecho...y palabras susurradas en la penumbra.¿Dónde estoy?

Tiene una contusión en las costillas , señor Granchester pero sus constantes vitalez son estables y fuertes...

¿y el bebé? pregunto. Terry con preocupaciòn

El bebé esta bien.

¡Oh ! --Gracias a Dios.

¡Terry !Está aqui

¡Terry! --esta preocupado por el bebe ... Terry ¡Quiere a Bip..!

De nuevo Oscuridad.

Mis ojos y mi boca estàn totalmente cerrados y no puedo abrirlos- vuelvo a oir voces

-No papá , quiero estar aquí cuando se despierte

Terrunce tienes que dormir .

yo mé quedaré con ella. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que haya salvado a mi hija ...

¿Como está karen?

-Groguí, asustada y enfadada. Van a pasar unas horas antes de que se le pase completamente el efecto del Rohypnol.

-DIios...

¿Cuando regresa mamá?

Esta tarde , por desgracia no dejaron que saliera por que la tormenta. estava llegando... la torre de control no dejo qué el aviòn despegara...

¡Está realmente enojada con karen!

¿No entiendo por qué no me lo dijo Candy ?

_Terrunce . No seas tan duro con Candy ni contigo . Ella fue muy valiente...

Papá, La extraño

Ella está en manos de Dios, hijo

-¡Me dijo que me iva a delar !

¿y le creíste?

Al principio si

_He estado aputo de perderla...

papá , ¿por que no se despierta ?

Ten pasiencia Terrunce .

Me tengo que ir , hijo.. para cuidar a tu hermana

Si papá , Gracias

¡Nena !_ porfavor vuelve conmigo . Lo siento

¡Candy mi pecosa!_ , Te amo y a mi bebé tambien ...

Siento la urgente nesesidad de ir aser pis. Abro mi ojos y Terry esta dormido en una silla con su cabeza recardada en la cama .Estiro el brazo y le acarisio el pelo suave.

Se despierta sobresaltado..

Hola_digo en un graznido

Candy!!!

Nesesito ir al baño... - Terry me mira y sonrie .

voy a llamar a una enfermera...

Intento sentarme

Candy no te muevas

Por favor_ susurro . ¿Porque me duele todo?_Nesesito levantarme._ Vaya, qué débil estoy

Por que no haces lo que te digo por una vez_ exclama irritado

_Nesesito hacer pis urgentemente.

Una enfermera entra ,

Bienvenida de vuelta señora. Granchester

_nesesito ir al baño.. le dije en cuanto entro

Tiene puesto un catérer

¿que ? Oh , qué vergüenza.

Por favor , quiero levantarme

Esta bien deje retirarle el caterer

podria salir señor Granchester

No voy a ir a ninguna parte..

Después de la batalla porfin pude hacer pis.

su tensiòn arterial es normal. Voy a buscar a su médico_ Dice la enfermera y sale de la habitaciòn

¿Karen?_le pregunto a Terry_

Está a salvo . Gracias a ti.

¿Como agarraron a karen?

la, mandaron seguir... y fue afuera de un teatro..

-No sabia que otra cosa hacer_ susurro

¡Podias habermelo dicho! dice terry con enfado

-Me amenazò con matar a karen si decia algo.

_Terry cierra los ojos...

_Terry lo siento mucho _ le digo sollozando

¿ Como lo supiste ? le pregunto

Steve me informo, qué no te sentias bien . Me preocupe , Me regrese lo mas rapido que pude

.. cuando me hablaron del banco y me dijieron que retirarias cinco millones de dolares crei que me estábas abandonando..

-Pero el gerente del banco. Volvio a llamar, mé dijo la peticion extraña que le hiciste,

Inmediatamente rastreamos los cellulares.

Todos Los cellulares y carros tienen un diapositivo de seguimiento, y avanzabas en direcciòn a karen

_Taylor llamo a la policiay sus hombres de seguridad..

Embozo una amplia sonrisa recordando la cara del gerente del banco , cuando le pedi su cellular , "seguramente penso que estabas loca" dice mi subconciente que esta con suero y bendajes exageradamente..

¿Por que sonries? me pregunta Terry

No se como pero sabia que me seguirias

¿y eso es divertido?

_ Susana me dijo que le diera mi celular a Quien me lo pediria por qué lo íva a tirar a la basura.

Asi que antes de salir con el dinero , le pedi el suyo a Whelan. El gerente del banco.. y ese fue el que tiraron a la basura y el mio lo puse en la parte de mi sostenedor

terry sonrie..

¿Y que paso con Susana y Eliza?

bueno Susana la tubieron que llevar al hospital a sacarle la bala que le metiste,. pero que ella se busco..

si supiera en donde esta creeme que la mato ...

Y Por sierto Terry por que tenias tu esa pistola

Es de Tylor , es algo que no me creeras, esa pistola tenia un defecto. Tylor Antes de usarla siempre las chequea...y no servia ..

Enserio...

¿Terry por qué te viste con Susana?

Candy cuando me dijiste que estabás embarazada... hace una paúsa...Yo pensaba que ibamos a ser solo tú y yo durante un tiempo, Si habia pensado en tener hijos

Tu, todavia eres tan joven.. Y sé que eres bastante ambisiosa

¿Ambisiosa yo ?

Candy en lo laboral. y se lo independiente qué eres

Aaa!._ yo!!!

suspira. Estaba furioso con tigo. con migo con todo el mundo. Asi que me puse a Caminar llegue a un bar.

Y ella llego con Eliza me vio que estaba furioso y me pregunto que si podria tomar una copa con migo.

Pedimos una botella .

Ella se disculpo por còmo se habia comportado todo este tiempo con tigo . Le dolia que mi madre no queria saber mas de ella ( eso ha reducido si circulo social, pero que lo entendia) Eliza, era como si no estubiera solo nos escuchaba en verdad no se que hacia ella ahí

En un momento de la noche , Cuando ya ibamos por la mitad de la segunda botella Y que Eliza se habia dormido en su carro de lo borracha que estabá , creo que Susana lo hizo con esa Intencion ...

Bueno Susana se acerco, y me toco queria besarme .

Pero no soporte su contacto . Fue un shock para ambos ..susurra en voz baja

_Se me eriza el vello_

Terry . Mirame _ tiro de su brazo y el lo baja girando la cabeza para enfrentar mi mirada. Mierda está palido y tiene los ojos como platos

¿Que ?_pregunto sin aliento

Frunce el ceño y traga saliva

¡Oh !_que es lo que no me está contando¿ quiero saberlo..?

_Me propuso tener sexo

_Estoy sin aliento mi corazon dejo de palpitar ...no, no, no. _maldita bruja dije ahorrandome las palabrotas

terry continua...

_Le dije , que no

que no pensaba en ella asi desde que la vi con otro . Me propuso sacar mi furia con Eliza, le dije que _No _que ya no nesesitaba eso .. desde que te conoci todo eso se fue ala mierda , que Te amo.. y solo quiero estar con tigo...

Todo eso se acabo desde el mismo momento en que puse los ojos en ti por primera vez

Pense que lo habia entendido, nunca imagine que era capaz de llegar a todo esto y ahora la odio como no tienes Idea , El que te. a ya lastimado y a mi bebé me hizo odiarla más qué a mi madre biologica

Terry tu no odias a tu madre y tienes que perdonarla...

Candy...

_ Ella tubo sus problemas y fue debil pero te amaba _ le digo con cariño a terry

Candy... no vuelvaz a dejarme nunca, ni volveraz a poner tu vida por nadie, ni por mí ... prometemelo

Terry , te prometo que hare mejor las cosas y pensare en mis actos ante cualquier situaciòn

Puedo vivir con eso...dice dandome un beso y acariciando mi vientre ...

Te amo Candy y ahora me ilusiona saber de junior...

¿Junior?

yo lo llame Bip

¿Bip ? _

Bip pecas entonces...

Me rio...

meses despues

3:00 am

Terry... Terry ... ya es hora..

No candy no me digas que quieres comer helado ...

No Terry... ya es hora por que se me rompio la fuente aaaaa !!!_grito de dolor

Joder!!! Que hago? Candy todo se me olvido...

no puedo aguantar las carcajadas pero me callo inmediatemente cuando empiezan dolores en mi vientre mas fuertes..

¿Que pasa Terry ?

Todo estara bien nena , Ya veras que todo estara bien, no me separare de ti

Estoy mas asustada por ti ...Terry

La enfermera llama al anestesista , _preparese para una cesaria señora Granchester , vamos a llevarla al quirofano

Quirofano preguntamos Terry y yo a la vez

¡si ahora !

señor Granchester tendra que ponerse este uniforme

¿Que?

¡Ahora señor Granchester !

Terry suelta mi mano y entro en panico

hay mucho ruido, quiero irme a casa _Terry _ le grito

vendra en un momento

y un segundo despues está a mi lado

Terry estoy asustada ...

No nena ... yo estoy aqui me da un beso y percibo por el tono de su voz que algo va mal

¿que pasa ?

¿que ?

¿que va mal?

Esta teniendo contraccion... dice en voz alta una enfermera

Todo se tensa en mi vientre como si me lo estrujaran con una banda de acero...

Mierda ! le muerdo la mano a Terry para no gritar la palabra.. y el hace una mueca de dolor... llega el anestesista ..

le va a ajustar la espina dural y podemos empezar...

no puedo soportar el dolor... puedo sentir el liquido de la anestesia extendiendose en todo mi cuerpo..

Me concentro el la cara de Terry, en el ceño entre sus cejas .. Está tenso y preocupado. ¿Por que esta preocupado?

¿siente esto? señora Granchester!

¿Que? ¿El que ?

¿lo siente ?

No ,No siento nada

Bien. Vamos doctor Miller...

Vamos a empezar Señora Granchester

Terry esta palido

Te amo_ le digo ...

Candy ... solloza , yo tambien te amo

Terry mira la pantalla y se queda blanco y tiene lagrimas en sus pupilas..

¿Que esta ocurriendo?

De repente se oye un grito penetrante y enfadado ...

ha tenido un niño señora Granchester ...

 **FIN ...** **Gracias por haber leido y seguido esta historia** ** _by._** **_JillValentine_**

espero lean mi siguiente fanfic...


End file.
